ICHIHIME FANFIC : Rencuentro
by FrikiOrgullosa13
Summary: Después de 3 años,Inoue Orihime regresa a Karakura para continuar con sus estudios,encontrarse con Kurosaki Ichigo,complican las cosas al tener que enfrentar los sucesos de su pasado.Los problemas empiezan cuando aparecen nuevos enemigos asi como sorpresas que se interpondran entre Ichigo y su oportunidad de estar con Inoue. Ichihime Fanfic después del Arco Final. RenRuki/Ichihime
1. Ichihime Fanfic: Rencuentro

**ICHIHIME FANFIC: RENCUENTRO**

En la gran central del aeropuerto de karakura las bocinas anunciaban el último destino hacia la gran ciudad de Tokio.

En la terminal numero 6 las personas que llegaban de la ciudad de karakura recogían su equipaje para poder pasar algunos días en karakura, muchos venían de trabajo pero hubo muchos que venían de vacaciones solo por una gran excepción.

Al salir de la tardada recogida de equipaje sonó un celular con el tono de "Tonight".

Era el celular de una hermosa chica:

-"Bueno?"- Mientras contestaba se podía apreciar su larga cabellera anaranjada y sus grandes y grisescos casi morados labios eran lindos y rosas todo en ella era perfecto pero no antes sin mencionar su delatante busto.

Vestía un gran y hermoso vestido de colores no muy apagados ni muy alegres, usaba unas botas largas de color café y en su cuello portaba un collar de 2 flores cada una con 6 pétalos que en total formaban 12 pétalos de flor azules lagos y puntiagudos.

-"Bueno nos vemos de después Tatsuki. De hecho ya llegue si quieres puedo tomar un taxi o caminar hasta donde estás tú al cabo no traigo tanto equipaje aunque él me insistió en traerme suficiente ropa para el viaje yo no le hice ningún caso"-

-"No te muevas de ahí Inoue ya casi llego no hagas nada estúpido entendido?"-

-"si MAMA…jijiji. Bueno te espero pero no tardes. Nos vemos..."-

Inoue colgó su celular y alzo la mirada al cielo viendo a los aviones pasar por el gran cielo azul….

-"como quisiera ser tan libre como el viento...después de que inicie mi carrera no he tenido tiempo para mí misma...esto me está absorbiendo mucho, bueno al menos me han dado algún tiempo de descanso antes de iniciar con la nueva gira…uhhhh.."-

Inoue bajo la mirada y vio el reflejo en el piso de un rostro muy conocido. Solo bajo la ceja...después sintió un aura muy fuerte...lo que hizo que volteara pero solo encontró a una pequeña niña detrás de ella...

-"uhhhh?"-

-"señorita usted…es la famosa orihime sama!.."-le grito la niña con una bella expresión en su rostro se ilumino completa...

-"ah...hola pequeña cómo te llamas...donde están tus padres?"-se agacho Inoue y le acaricio la cabeza.

La niña saco de su mochila una libreta y plumón ni siquiera contesto la pregunta que le había hecho Inoue. Solo le pidió su autógrafo, Inoue solo veía a la niña con ternura y solo tenía que aceptarle su propuesta. Esto la hizo muy feliz, se lo demostró con una bella sonrisa.

-"Mina san…"-grito una señora detrás de ellas, la niña le dio gracias a Inoue solamente inclinándose y con una bella sonrisa se alejó hacia su dulce madre, la niña sonreía al lado de la madre, juntas abordaron. Inoue solamente se quedó ahí sentada veía como la niña le decía adiós desde la ventana del avión, Inoue respondió a su saludo. Ella sonreía se alegraba de que madre e hija fueran felices...

Inoue bajo la mano y recogió su equipaje del suelo, después volteo de nuevo y vio al avión donde iba la dulce niña. Ella solo lo miraba después sonrió...

-"(han pasado ya 3 largos años y nada ha cambiado. Al menos yo si he cambiado. Quiero verte de nuevo, donde estás? Por fin os veré chicos. Al menos eso espero. Por ahora es momento de ponerse en marcha. Ya que el destino ha organizado nuestro Reencuentro. Y estoy segura de que pronto llegara…solo espera…)"-pensó Inoue, mientras caminaba hacia el letrero que decía salida...

En el parque central de karakura regularmente se apreciaban los árboles y niños jugando a la cuerda y a las escondidas. Y eran las 8 de la noche y el parque estaba desierto, era una increíble brisa fría y tranquila, no hasta que personas extrañas y criaturas la ocuparon:

-"ICHIGO PEDAZOO DE IDIOTA!QUE NO VES QUE NOS ESTAN DANDO EN LA..."-De pronto es voz se calló la ruda voz fue silenciada de algún modo o fue golpeada fuertemente por la criatura extraña...

-"ichigoo!maldita sea...pedazo de porquería no te quedes hay parado haz algo"-

-"tranquilo Renji yo me encargo de este tu cuida de rukia."-

De repente se vio al gran chico de cabellera anaranjada portar un kimono negro, pero lo más interesante era su gran y enorme katana colocada en su espalda. Alzó su mirada hacia el enemigo y lentamente saco su enorme katana y apunto hacia el enemigo, respirando onda y cerro sus tiernos y cálidos ojos pensando en la única persona a la que alguna vez le había dado un propósito en esta vida, era la única que lo había hecho pensar sobre este mundo diferente a lo que él pensaba, el que le había dado todo ese amor que le anhelaba de alguien, ella se lo había conseguido...después recordó el día lluvioso en el que ella había perdido por siempre…abrió sus ojos de nuevo y de sus ojos se pudo apreciar una gota de agua. Después ello la cabeza y miro al enemigo. Pronuncio:

-"BANKAI"-

De pronto su gran katana se convirtió en una pequeña katana negra y filosa. Contenedora de un gran poder dentro de ella que podía derribar amas de miles de enemigos con un solo golpe. Después corrió hacia el gran holló y pronuncio el gestuga tenshou...que hizo que aquel rayo negro-rojo destruyera al holló convirtiéndole en miles de pedazos.

Mientras se evaporaban en el aire Ichigo fue con sus amigos a asegurarse de que ninguno hubiera salido herido.

-"chicos están bien. Ya me encargue del holló. Rukia aguanta un poco solo déjame que te..."Rukia lo golpeo en la cabeza con su mano y cuando permaneció en el piso lo pateo fuertemente que hizo que este volara hasta un arbusto cerca de ahí...

Ichigo salió del arbusto y se dirigió hacia ella con todavía hojas en el pelo...escupió las hojas de su boca y la señalo:

-"QUE...QUE TE PASA ENANA!POR QUE HICISTE ESO!"-grito Ichigo enojado mientras le señalaba a rukia. Ambos quedaron en silencio

-"QUE FUE LO QUE TE DIJE SOBRE LLAMRME ENANA!ADEMAS FUE TODO TU CULPA QUE TERMINARA ASÍ...DONDE ESTBAS EN EL CIELO DE LOS IDIOTAS!"-Le grito rukia enojada apretando el puño lo más fuerte que podía.

-"AHH! QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO...NO PUEDO CREERLO DESPUES DDE QUE TE SALVE Y ME DICES IDIOTA...QUE PASO CON LOS MODALES!"-

-eres un…!Uff...olvídalo!"-Le contesto rukia enojada

Los dos se detuvieron y voltearon a diferentes lados y direcciones. Renji después de presenciar el acto inmaduro de ambos se volteo hacia Ichigo y lo vio en cómo se concentraba con los brazos cruzados en su gran berrinche.

-"Ichigo…"-exclamo Renji tratando de hablar con el

-"Sigues pensando en ella después de tantos años. Por eso eres más débil que antes...deberías olvidarla de una buena vez...ella ya no vale la pena, además eres un completo idiota en pensar en que ella vaya a regresar ya no está aquí...ASI QUE YA OLVIDALA MALDITA SEA!"-

-"Renji. Por favor no la culpes a ella de mi debilidad ya que ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. Hace 3 años que ella ya no tiene que ver con nada de esto, yo me fui de su vida. Y jamás me va a perdonar por eso..."-

-"Ichigo...-exclamo Rukia. Ichigo solo se acercó a ella y el tomo en sus brazos cargándola y levantándola suavemente...

-"vamos rukia hay que llevarte con el viejo Urahara para que haga lago con tus heridas…"-

Ichigo la cargo lentamente. Miro a rukia un instante y después volteo con Renji. Lo miro frisos. Renji igualmente lo miro pero después volteo al piso. Rukia los miro a ambos con ojos de preocupación y tristeza...Ichigo se volteo y camino dejando atrás a Renji. Renji volteo de nuevo con Ichigo pero no lo vio entonces se dio cuenta de que él ya había partido con rukia hacia Urahara…Entonces este igual se encamino detrás de ellos...

Casa de Tatsuki:

-"Que bueno...que bueno que estas de vuelta, y no te preocupes ya tengo todo listo, ya te inscribí a la Academia de Karakura mañana estaremos ahí temprano está bien...Orihime?"-

-"Acaso dijiste la Academia Karakura?"-

-"Si por qué?"-Inoue se quedó callada y bajo la mirada. Se volteo rápidamente. Todo estaba en silencio, ni ella ni Tatsuki hablaron...después se volteo hacia Tatsuki, en sus ojos e veían 2 gotas de lágrimas a punto de caer. Lentamente le sonrió y de sus labios pronuncio...

-"No...No es nada...será mejor que me suba estoy muy cansada...gracias Tatsuki"-Inoue subió corriendo las escaleras casi tropezando al subir pero mientras lo hacía se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta de botones, dejo la maleta abajo...

-"Inoue... (Aun no te recuperas del dolor...ya pasaron 3 años y ha vivido así todos estos años...)"-Tatsuki pensó mientras bajaba la cabeza y apretaba el puño...

Flashback:

Se ve a Ichigo e Inoue debajo de la lluvia, Ichigo sosteniendo un paraguas e Inoue toda mojada mientras de su bolso caían gotas de lluvia. De su rostro se veían 2 lágrimas deslizar en su rostro mientras apretaba los labios y puños. Respiraba dolor y emitía sonidos de llanto y abandono...Ichigo simplemente la veía y no emitía ningún sonido...solo la observaba llorar como si no le importara su sufrimiento...después se volteo y de su rostro deslizo una lagrima…

Regreso del Flashback:

-"Ichigo. Eres un idiota…"-expreso Tatsuki mientras apretaba el puño…

Casa del viejo Urahara:

-"Bien estarás bien por un tiempo rukia. Solo tarta de no dañar mucho tu Espíritu o si no tu Giga recibirá un gran daño por algún tiempo. Entendido…?"-

-"Uhm hubiera estado bien si alguien me hubiera avisado sobre el peligro que se avecinaba, pero pues al parecer aquella persona estaba en su mundo imaginario, VERDAD Ichigo!"-Ichigo la vio una en una de sus piernas mientras permanecía sentado. Fuertemente grito:

-"CIERRA LA BOCA PEQUEÑA REVOLTOSA"-fuertemente le agarro la cabeza a rukia y rukia lo agarró del cuello de la camisa de botones..

-"Además no es mi culpa de que no tengas buenos instintos además jamás haz oído sobre nunca darle la espalda al enemigo?!"-

Rukia le quito la mano de su cabeza y lo aventó agarrándole el cuello de la camiseta y salió volando rompiendo la puerta deslizante de la habitación.

-"Claro que si quien dono siempre lo mencionaba!"-le grito rukia a Ichigo. Ichigo se levantó y miro a rukia mientras se apoyaba con una mano en el piso.

-"ENTONCEES!"-le grito Ichigo mientras se paraba

-"Cállate!"-le contesto rukia enojada.

Después los 2 se callaron, paso un buen rato, minutos después Urahara llamo la atención de Ichigo con una conversación dolorosa:

-"Kurosaki San...? Y como sigues"-

-"Que quieres decir"-

-"Acaso no lo recuerdas, no puedo creer que durante 3 años sigues igual...jajajaj no es posible…!"-

-"Urahara!No te rías así de Ichigo no ves que no están bien! IDIOTA!Aunque no estes en la Sociedad de Almas como capitán sigues siendo un Inútil!"-exclamo yoruichi

-"Ay tranquila yoruichi san…que genio…"-murmuro Urahara

-"QUE DIJISTE KITSUKE!"-yoruichi le agarro fuertemente la oreja hasta que esta trono horriblemente.

-"NADA-NADA..."-decía Urahara mientras se quejaba del dolor que tenia

Ichigo fuertemente golpeo la mesa enojado que hizo que las tazas de se te cayeran y mojaran todo lo que estaba en la mesa mojando a todos se levantó muy enfadado con su largo pelo cubriendo su rostro...

-"Bueno. Espero que te mejores Rukia nos vemos mañana en la Universidad solo llega temprano. Gracias Urahara por darle tus atenciones y servicio a todos. Cuida de Rukia. Nos veremos mañana temprano…."-

-"Oye Ichigo adonde crees que vas…"-reclamo Renji

-"a casa...Yuzu seguramente ha de estar muy asustada y ya ha de estar pensando en tantas tonterías sobre algún problema...regresare pronto antes de que llame a la policía..."-hablo silenciosamente

Después salió tranquilamente de la habitación dirigiéndose a la puerta con las manos en las bolsas. Camino lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrió, salió y camino debajo de la delgada lluvia….

-"Que es lo que le pasa a Kurosaki san?"-pregunto Urahara mientras seguía siendo apretado por Yoruichi...

-"Ichigo está pasando por un momento muy difícil….No deja de pensar en ella y entiendo eso pero. Todo esto hace que Ichigo se sienta débil y cansado. Lo está dañando tanto que siento como si ya no fuera el mismo de siempre...además hoy es igual a aquel día…"-

Flashback:

-"Kurosaki Kun. Por favor deja de decir esas cosas, acaso hice algo mal no te sientes cómodo conmigo o simplemente ya no sientes lo mismo por mí. Kurosaki Kun. Por favor...háblame…"-

-"No-no es eso. Te sigo amando...es que ya no puedo...no-no puedo seguir así Inoue...lo siento..."-

-"Que tratas de decir. De que hablas…no entiendo….como Kurosaki Kun?!Como no puedes seguir así?!"-

"Es complicado. No lo entenderías. Yo-simplemente ya no te puedo proteger, no soy el indicado, no soy tu protector y cada vez que lo hago solo te causo daño y-no puedo vivir así. Solo aléjate de mí, te lo suplico…ya no puedo dejar de hacerte-más daño….no puedo…"-

Fin del Flashback:

-"Nosotros más que nadie deberíamos comprenderlo. Y estoy segura de que todo esto, algún día llegara a su fin…y que Ichigo no va a volver a sufrir otro daño…Cierto Renji?..."- Le pregunto rukia a Renji mientras bajaba la cabeza y Renji solamente se le quedaba viendo con ojos de preocupación y celos…

-"Ah...si claro...todo se va arreglar y todo va a ser como antes… (O al menos eso espero)…"-murmuro y pensó Renji mientras apretaba las manos...

Después todo quedo en completo silencio nadie, absolutamente nadie hablo…Rukia miro la puerta por la que había salido Ichigo. Y se quedó mirándola por un buen rato hasta que volteo de nuevo y miro el lugar donde Inoue e Ichigo se sentaban siempre…y en el lugar de Ichigo vio una Rosa Blanca. La miro con ternura y la extendió en su delicada mano entonces la acaricio y suavemente apretó la mano cuidando en no lastimar a la Rosa…

-"(Ichigo…..)"-pensó Rukia.

Ichigo caminaba lentamente bajo la suave y delicada lluvia hasta llegar a su casa…mientras caminaba recordaba las Aventuras, Travesuras y Momentos que habían pasado él y ella, unos eran felices otros tristes pero él nunca se había arrepentido de haberlos pasado con ella. A él le encantaba que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa de felicidad, le gustaba como sus labios se extendían y sus grisescos ojos brillaban en ese momento de felicidad. Hasta que después de largos años, su felicidad y el amor que sentía por ella se extinguió….Al llegar a la puerta de su casa antes de abrir la puerta y correr a su cuarto voltea al cielo y cierra sus ojos con delicadeza. En su mente pasan todos sus momentos, pero lo más hermoso fue recordar su rostro. Y tiernamente de sus labios murmura el nombre con gran delicadeza. Pero su voz era de tristeza…después abre la puerta y entra. En eso su hermana menor lo abraza mientras que la mayor solo acaricia su largo y anaranjado cabello…

Casa de Tatsuki, Habitación de Inoue:

Pesadilla:

Una gran pesadilla rondando en el interior de Inoue un gran hoyo que la absorbía y un gran cielo negro, en su interior unas Torres Blancas de detallado tamaño. Gritos de desesperación que se oyen, pero también gritos de dolor y sufrimiento…Inoue Orihime con lágrimas deslizando de su delicado rostro y un Sontenn Kesshun cubriendo al gran chico Kurosaki Ichigo. Con un gran hoyo negro en su pecho y espalda que atravesaba dolorosamente. Con unos delicados ojos blancos que indicaban el peor temor de la dulce chica, su trágica muerte...

-"KUROSAKI KUN! KUROSAKI KUN! POR FAVOR HABLAME..."-gritaba Inoue desesperada encontrando siquiera el delicado sonido transmitido desde los labios del chico...

-"Inútil es mujer. Imposible también que ese hombre se levante y libere de las garras de la muerte. Solo por escucharte. Que el vuelva a la vida. Son puras tonterías..."-le decía el gran chico con alas negras y apariencia aterradora...un murciélago en forma de humano…pero se veía el dolor que cargaba por dentro...

Ulquiorra, el nombre de aquel chico comenzó la batalla con su siguiente oponente, Ishida Uryuu el ultimo sobreviviente de los Quincy al menos hasta ahora…Ishida siendo dañado e Inoue sin esperanzas, todo parecía acabar, nadie iría a salvarlos, nadie...dentro de ella había un gran vacio,sentia que una parte de ella había sido arrebatada, de su lado le habían arrebatado a la única persona que en ella ponía su vida e esperanzas...oscuridad...llanto...era lo único que sentía...lo que la hizo llegar a dar un grito desesperado y suplica. Su garganta se cansaría pero no le importaría. Pues en algún momento ella dejaría de existir...

-"SALVAME...KUROSAKI KUNNN!"-

Después un gran reaitsu detrás de ella la empujaba y dañaba. Era temible y obscuro...con miedo y terror miro a sus espaldas vio una sola silueta aterradora formando un holló a lo que ella alguna vez había visto...un demonio…después de unos minutos de verle la car y fijamente a los ojos...lo entendió todo…

-"KU-KURO-SAKI-KUN...?"-murmuro aterrada Inoue

Fin de la Pesadilla.

-"AHHHH!"-grito desesperada Inoue levantándose brutalmente de la almohada...

-"INOUE...QUE PASA ESTAS BIEN!?"-llego Tatsuki asustadísima apenas respirando y apañándose en la puerta del cuarto…sudando en cantidades extremas

-"no solo-solo fue una pesadilla..."-le dijo Inoue mientras secaba el sudor y respiraba

-"TONTA ME SACASTE UN SUSTO…ESTABA ABAJO Y TE OY GRIR Y ME ASUSTE ENTONCES SUBI Y te-olvídalo. No lo hagas de nuevo..."-entonces sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta entonces baja las escaleras...Inoue se recuesta de nuevo...

"no debería asustar así a Tatsuki…mañana me voy de su casa y me gustaría dejarla tranquila cuando me vaya. Pero es que-no puedo olvidarlo... (Que es esto que siento...acaso es el mismo sentimiento que he tenido antes….que está pasando...)"-Inoue cierra sus ojos y de sus dulces labios murmura su nombre…

Próximo Capitulo: Recuerdos


	2. Ichihime Fanfic: Recuerdos

**ICHIHIME FANFIC: RECUERDOS**

A la mañana siguiente las vacaciones de fin de verano habían concluido todos los alumnos ahora se dirigían a la escuela para empezar un nuevo ciclo escolar. El grupo de Ichigo ahora estudiaría la Universidad en una escuela mi cerca de su casa, todos tomaban diferentes cursos, Ichigo decidió tomar Medicina al igual que su padre, Rukia tomo el curso de la Veterinaria y Renji de la Ingeniería. Obviamente ni Renji era bueno para la Ingeniería y Rukia para la Veterinaria pero debían quedarse en karakura pues la Sociedad de Almas se los había ordenado...

Rukia y Ichigo caminaban juntos a la escuela, ya no usaban el uniforme entonces rukia traía una falda corta con una blusa rosa con un conejo de imagen y traía un suéter beish de tela con zapatos de escuela, le lucia mucho pues ahora su cabello no era como antes era corto al igual que Hantarou y ya no tenía unas especies de picos en las puntas. Mientras que Ichigo usaba una camiseta negra con una chamarra gris que en el cuello contenían rayas rojas, eran pants iguales de color gris y un tenis ya que había elegido tomar algún equipo deportivo mientras estudiaba. Como sea era una mañana muy pesada e Ichigo y Rukia ya iban tarde a la escuela, pero como siempre, no les importo….

"ohhh...maldito viejo..."Dijo Ichigo mientras se agarraba el cuello y se lo tronaba al parecer se lo había lastimado.

"que pasa? Tan rápido renegando?"Pregunto Rukia mientras lo miraba a la cara y se paraba en puntitas para alcanzar su cara, ya que en comparación a Ichigo era muy chaparra

"no lo que pasa es que el viejo Ishinn tiene maneras demasiado rudas para despertarte..."Dijo Ichigo mientras apartaba el rostro de Rukia de su cara que estaba muy pegada a la de ella...

"ah...y ya sabía yo que había demasiado ruido detrás del tu sucio closet!"Dijo Rukia mientras se quitaba la mano de Ichigo de su rostro y se agarraba la cintura

"a que te refieres con tu sucio closet?"Pregunto enojado Ichigo mientras pelaba los ojos y ponía enfrente de la cara de Rukia su duro puño y bajaba las cejas enojado...

"pues acaso no es obvio... El que tienes en tu cuarto o es que duermes en la cocina...Kurosaki?"

Dijo una voz extraña….Ichigo y Rukia voltearon a ver a aquella persona que lo había ofendido y lo miro. Era aquel chico con lentes, casi su mejor amigo…el chico mexicano y Renji, simplemente se sorprendió...

"Ahh...ISHIDA RENJI...y...CHAD, que hacen aquí? «Pregunto Ichigo mientras caminaba hacia ellos. "como que, que hacemos aquí. Vamos a la Universidad, también nosotros estudiamos Kurosaki no eres el único... "Le dice Ishida mientras se agarraba los lentes y los empujaba hacia arriba...

"Sí. Pero, pero... "Tartamudeando mientras señalaba a Renji "Que acaso yo no puedo estudiar?...si nos vamos a quedar aquí para ser tu niñera tengo que hacer algo, me aburro de estar aquí…" "QUE QUIERES DECIR CON NIÑERA PEDAZO DE..."le reclama Ichigo mientras lo ve enojado "TERMINA ESA FRASE Y YA VERAS LO QUE TE PASA, CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA!"Le dice Renji mientras él también lo miraba fijamente… "MALDITO…"decía entre dientes Ichigo y Renji. Los demás solo los observaron y al ver que no se calmaban y la discusión seguía no había más remedio que soltar un breve: "Uhhhh..."

También Inoue y Tatsuki se dirigían a la escuela, Tatsuki traía unos largos jeans, tenis blanco y una camiseta roja que le lucia muy bien con su nuevo corte de pelo. Ella caminaba al lado de Inoue que traía una camiseta blanca de rayas negras y una especie de chalequito...jeans y unas botas negras y en su larga cabellera una flor negra con accesorios. Tatsuki hablaba mientras ella solo estaba callada, Tatsuki hablaba pero Inoue seguía callada, tal vez pensando en la pesadilla de anoche o de cómo reaccionarían los demás al verla de vuelta…

"Y bien orihime?Que piensas hacer hoy en la tarde?"Pregunto Tatsuki mientras la miraba y le sonreía con mucha alegría

"que quieres decir?!"Pregunto Inoue confundida, como si sospechara algo, como si Tatsuki tramaba algo

"Que preguntas? Que no piensas darte una vuelta por la ciudad?" le pregunto muy confundida y subiendo la ceja como si esta le preocupara algo...

"oh claro ESQUE bueno ando un poco despistada desde anoche! Jajajaja!"Rio Inoue débilmente, después agacho de nuevo la cabeza y se adelantó...

«Ah bueno... (Inoue...)..."pensó Tatsuki mientras la alcanzaba, pues ya era tarde...

Ichigo y los demás caminaban a la escuela, era tarde pero bueno, ya habían empezado a dar clases de todos modos entrarían, caminaban lentamente, platicaban y platicaban, hasta que Ichigo simplemente rio y comento: " vaya que pena que ya hayan acabado las vacaciones de verano. " dijo Ichigo mientras miraba a los demás

"pues claro...con tanto hollow las vacaciones pasaron rapidísimo cada año va mucho más rápido!"Dijo rukia mientras suspiraba y pensaba en los días felices

"SIIIII..."Dijeron Ishida Renji e Ichigo mientras caminaban

"es una pena "dijo Chad que estaba atrás de ellos ayudando a un pajarito a elevarse

"Apropósito de hollow donde estaban ayer en la noche...nosotros con problemas y ustedes como si nada?Ehhh sado y Ishida?"Pregunto Ichigo enojado que se puso enfrente de ellos y los detuvo, ellos simplemente lo rodearon...

"Bueno, yo estaba entrenando con el viejo...me enseñaba nuevas técnicas..."dijo Ishida mientras le brillaban los ojos

"yo estaba ocupado..."Murmuro Chad volteando a un lado

"Vaya que manera de...responder Chad..." dijo Renji mientras lo miraba asustado, y con una gota en su cara...

Más adelante se encontraron con su instituto a la que asistían cuando eran "peques "donde pasaron momentos inolvidables, todos voltearon a ver al instituto y sonrieron, hasta Chad sonrió. Eran felices de haber estado juntos todo ese tiempo en ese viejo lugar que ahora solo eran Recuerdo... "Vaya esto no ha cambiado nada..."dijo Renji mientras veía su Instituto en el cual había estado como solo 2 días

"PUES CLARO...SOLO FUERON 2MESES DE VACACIONES...QUE ESPERABAS? ACASO UNA NUEVA ESCUELA "grito Ichigo enojado mientras lo miraba

"BUENO UNO SE MOLESTARIA EN PINTAR PARA LOS NUEVOS NO CREES...?"Dijo Renji viéndolo enojado, ambos se miraban fijamente era un aura de tensión e inmadurez

"suficiente "dijo rukia apartándooslo a ambos enojada y aventándolos por todas partes...

"Kuchiki tiene razón deberíamos apurarnos a llegar al Instituto o quedaremos mal el primer día de clases, además hay que ver a los demás "dijo Ishida mientras los ayudaba a parase pues Rukia si los había lanzado con suficiente fuerza...

"oh claro hay que ver a todos los él demás "dijo Renji mientras se paraba y juntaba su portafolios, todos se encaminaron dejando atrás a la escuela vieja hacia una nueva, dejaron atrás a Ichigo que no se movía simplemente quedo hay parado viendo el Instituto...

Después Ichigo dejo de sonreírle al Instituto y su largo cabello cubrió su rostro, pensó:"(no a todos...)

Después de llegar a la Universidad se dirigieron al piso 7 donde se encontraban todos los curos que tomaría cada uno subiendo las escaleras; pero al llegar al 7 piso encontraron una gran cantidad de gente, demasiada que cubría el pasillo completo, pero lo extraño era que el pasillo era demasiado largo para estar cubierta por tanta gente, acaso era alguien importante el que había llegado en este momento...

"qué demonios...!"Grito rukia asustada mientras se detenía en el barandal de la escalera

"que pasa re...qué diablos!"Dijo Renji mientras se detenía de Rukia, el también asustado

"que pasa aquí? Acaso hay algún tipo de evento? Pregunto Ishida mientras veía a ambos estar el uno con el otro, eso le daba otra imagen, que hizo que Renji soltara argucia y ambos sonrojaran

"no es temporada de festivales..."dijo Chad mientras veía a Ishida

"obviamente solamente están recibiendo a los nuevos, tranquilos, es típico en este tipo de Institutos" los rodeo Ichigo mientras caminaba lentamente con la mano en la bolsa y sin importarle lo demás

Estos simplemente siguieron a Ichigo y con dificultad esquivaron las pisadas, golpes y más. Pero al final atravesaron a la gran bola de gente y llegaron a su salón ya que las clases iban a ser con la misma maestra y salón...

"Finalmente ahora...eh?"Dijo Ichigo mientras adelante vio un rostro conocido que lo asusto mucho "¿Qué HACE EL AQUÍ?!"Pregunto asustado Ichigo mientras soltaba su maleta

Después todos voltearon...era acaso...el, aquel chico fastidioso, eso era imposible, como alguien como él había logrado entrar a un Instituto como este.

Y corriendo " el " se dirigió a Ichigo:

"I...CHI...GOO!ICHIGO!Grito keigo mientras estiraba sus brazos para recibir un abrazo de Ichigo

Y con un golpe directo en la cara lo saludo Ichigo, fue tanta brutalidad que dejo al pobre chico inconsciente

"OSH...KEIGO!Dijo Ichigo mientras simplemente seguía su camino

"Vaya, no ha cambiado, nada..."dijo keigo tirado en el piso sangrando de la nariz

"es cierto, no ha cambiado ni un poco, Ichigo..."exclamo un chico de pelo extraño y un celular en su mano, típico adolescente

"Ah, Mizuiro!"Dijo Ichigo mientras le sonreía

"oh mira si es Kuchiki... Vaya no ha cambiado nada "dijo Mizuiro a Rukia mientras le sonreía felizmente y le agarraba la mano

"jajá...debería tomarlo como un cum...cumplido?"Pregunto Kuchiki toda confundida y apartándole su mano antes de que juntara sus labios en su mano

"No?"Pregunto Mizuiro mientras simplemente dudaba el hecho por el cual había quitado su mano de la suya

"Vaya, vaya si es el idiota de Ichigo...acaso no saludas o ESQUE tengo que ir yo a saludarte?"Le dijo Tatsuki que caminaba hacia él con su mochila en la mano...

"Uhhhh?Tu eres, tatsuki!"Dijo Ichigo mientras la saludaba de puño

"OS, .Ichigo!"Dijo tatsuki respondiendo a su saludo que fuertemente le lastimo la mano a Ichigo

"Ahh, arisawa!"Dijo rukia sonriéndole y corriendo a ella

"ola. Rukia Ishida Chad, y, etto...Renji?" le dijo Tatsuki mientras veía confundida a Renji, Renji solo soltó un suspiro

"como es que puedes olvidar mi nombre?"Pregunto Renji todo triste agacho la cabeza

"jajajaja!"Rieron todos menos Ichigo que pensaba tranquilamente mirando la gran bola de gente que seguía en el pasillo

"lo siento"-disculpo tatsuki sonriéndole educadamente

"Vamos apúrate...mira es ella!"Dijo un chico que apurado iba con su amigo hacia la gran bola de gente

"oh!Es...cierto...es hermosa...le voy a pedir que salga conmigo!"Ambos salieron corriendo

"hoy!Espera si yo se lo iba a pedir!"Los 2 chicos rodearon a Ichigo y se dirigieron a la bola de gente, Ichigo solo se les quedo viendo confundido

"Oye Tatsuki... Qué diablos está pasando ahí hay demasiada gente?"Pregunto Ichigo mientras la miraba a los ojos

"está de vuelta..."Dijo tatsuki mirando al lugar del desastre con ojos de alegría, sonreía

"aquí. Que te refieres con que "está de vuelta "pregunto Ichigo con miedo, pensando en alguna otra persona, este retrocedió

"está de vuelta. Apoco creíste que se iría por siempre, ella también vive aquí, vaya que esperanzas..."dijo tatsuki mientras se agarraba la cintura y suspiraba

"por siempre que quieres decir..."pregunto Ichigo todo confundido

"SERÁ QUE!"Grito rukia

Después rukia aventó su mochila y fue corriendo al lugar lleno de gente, corriendo desesperadamente pero con una sonrisa en su rostro llegando hacia la bola de gente pronuncio delicadamente:

TU! INOUEEE!Grito rukia mientras empujaba a la gente pero al parecer aquella chica no la oía todos los demás la empujaban para que caminara, todos la siguieron...

Ichigo al oír a rukia decir el nombre de aquella chica que él había amado toda su vida corrió desesperadamente y mientras corría el gritaba su nombre pero al parecer ella no podía oírlo...

"Inoue..."murmuro

"Ichigo!"Grito rukia "es ella "volvió no la vi pero sentí su reaitsu es...es ella!"Le decía felizmente Rukia a Ichigo

"Inoue?no digas tonterías!Camina…"le dijo Ichigo bruscamente y se alejó. Rukia solo lo miro alejarse, acaso no le creyó?

"que paso rukia...?Pregunto Ishida

"Inoue volvió..."contesto rukia sin apartar la vista del desconfiado de Ichigo que solo se alejaba

"Inoue?"Pregunto Chad

"imposible...»Dijo Renji

"Inoue...san...»murmuro Ishida

Todos voltearon hacia Ichigo, después se dirigieron a sus salones, ya que habían dado el timbre. Ichigo de repente se voltea hacia donde se había ido según Rukia Inoue y susurra su nombre….

Ya en la hora del almuerzo Ichigo y sus amigos discutían sobre su pasado, lo que hacían juntos todos los Viernes, criticaban a los maestros y también sobre sus aventuras durante las vacaciones. Ichigo no tenía mucho que decir ya que en las Vacaciones él y Rukia se la pasaron derrotando hollows, cosa que sus amigos ya sabían, desde luego se habían enterado sobre el supuesto trabajo de Ichigo y La Sociedad de Almas, pero como era de costumbre a Keigo se le olvidaba todo. Todo iba bien hasta que Keigo simplemente miro su comida y él sabía que le hacía falta su salsa especial para su comida favorita "Ootoro», chigo solo lo miro confundido...

"ohhh!..."dijo keigo mientras soltaba lágrimas de sus ojos, como siempre todo un payaso

"que pasa keigo?"Pregunto Ishida todo asustado al ver que Keigo lloraba

"bueno es que ...se acabó la salsa que le pongo a mi Ootoro, y sin salsa no saben bien, tendré que ir por más a la tienda que está aquí cerca...ahora vengo.."Dijo keigo mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus pantalones, que estaban manchados de polvo...

"espera...te acompaño eres un Idiota cuando se trata de cruzar las calles "dijo Ichigo

"ahora venimos "dijo keigo mientras miraba a Ichigo con ojos enojados, entonces frunció la cara

"Con cuidado "dijo rukia mientras miraba a ambos alejarse...

"SIIIII!"Dijeron ambos levantando la mano indicando como si se calmara. Al llegar la tienda karimí después de una gran charla y una larga caminata, Keigo e Ichigo se acercaron a la tienda y entraron, era una larga tienda con muchos estantes de comida y tenía una pequeña cocina, donde al parecer preparaban los platillos...

"Buenos días "dijo Ichigo mientras se acercaba a la caja donde se encontraba el dueño

"ohhh pero si es Ichigo. Cuanto tiempo "al parecer aquel viejo conocía a Ichigo de alguna parte, y es que este fue una vez un paciente del papa de Ichigo...

"Oye viejo, a mi amigo Keigo se le acabo la salsa Barbacoa para su comida, crees que podrías darle un poco? «Pregunto Ichigo mientras señalaba a Keigo

"claro solo déjame terminar esta orden y con gusto se la doy "dijo el viejo

"si claro...»dijeron ambos

Después de que el viejo atendió la orden de 2 chicas que se encontraron hay, el viejo le preparo su salsa a Keigo y ambos agradecieron, después se alejaron...

Después llego otra clienta esta había pedido un ramen. Fue tardado pero pues valió la pena ya que aquel viejo los preparaba demasiado apetitosos...

"Arigato..."dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que aquel viejo sonrojara

De repente la chica se volteo y salió de la tienda. Cruzo la calle, pero miraba su rico desayuno en la bolsa de plástico que le había ofrecido amablemente el dueño, pero después esta choco con Ichigo que iba corriendo tras keigo que le había hecho una broma muy pesada, esta había caído sentada e Ichigo acostado de espalda, ambos mareados, Keigo solo reía

"Auch..."dijo la chica mientras se acariciaba su trasero ya que el piso era muy duro

"rough...maldita sea otro golpe igual de fuerte como el del viejo "dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba y sobaba su cabeza

"lo siento..."Dijo Ichigo muy apenado pero no veía nada

"no perdóname a mi jamás debí de haber visto mi desayuno mientras caminaba...jejeje!"Dijo la chica mientras se perdonaba con una apenada voz

Mientras Ichigo se levantaba para ayudarle a la chica fue viendo su vestido, traía unos janes y botas negras y también una camiseta de rayas negras y rojas con un chalequito...también vio que su larga cabellera se extendía sobre el suelo y su pelo era naranja y traía de adorno una flor negra y unos cuantos accesorios en el cuello y orejas, lo único que no vio fue su rostro...

"espera déjame te ayudo a levantarte «dijo Ichigo mientras le extendía la mano a la chica que seguía sentada en el suelo

"no por favor "dijo la chica apenada mientras rechazaba la mano de Ichigo

Esta se levantó y empezó a recoger su desayuno rápidamente para poder alejarse rápidamente de ahí...

"te ayudo...»dijo Ichigo mientras se agachaba para levantarle la comida a la dulce chica

Ichigo levanto la comida de la chica cuidadosamente sin tirar nada ni ensuciar nada, se la metió a la bolsa y se la dio en la mano...

"gracias..."dijo la chica tiernamente mientras sonreía

"no hay de...que..." Ichigo la vio al rostro y se impactó...era ella.

"Inoue?"Pregunto Ichigo asombrado. Acaso Rukia había dicho la verdad, ella había regresado, pero ahora podía comprobarlo ella estaba en frente de sus narices, no lo podía creer...

"eh...!?"Respondió la chica aterrada al reconocer aquella dulce y tierna voz que salía de los labios del dulce chico

Los dos se miraron fijamente y pudieron ver su reflejo en los ojos del otro. Ninguno hablo, estaban aterrados, pero que se dirían...3 largos años y no sabían que decir...estaban sin habla...

En eso llego keigo pues se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, corrió hacia ellos pues él ya estaba muy lejos de Ichigo, cuando llego a ellos rio...

"oye, Ichigo estas bien?...?"Pregunto keigo mientras lo miraba confundido

"si...si no hay problema "contesto Ichigo mientras seguía viendo a Inoue a los ojos

"pero mira que coincidencia...si chocaste con la hermosa de Inoue san...como te va?"Pregunto keigo mientras le agarraba la mano suavemente y le sonría, esto enfado mucho a Ichigo

"uh...?...oh keigo Kun...uh...bien y tú?"Contesto Inoue mientras le sonreía tiernamente

"bien, eso creo "dijo keigo mirando a Ichigo con miedo sabiendo lo que le pasaría después de que Inoue se fuera, él tendría su merecido de parte de Ichigo

Después Inoue se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando pasaba que está viendo a la persona más importante de su vida, Ichigo, Inoue se sonrojo y quito su mano de la de Keigo y se apartó de él, retrocedió

"oh...gra-gracias, kuro-kuro..."dijo Inoue tartamudeando, parecía como si hubiera olvidado el nombre de Ichigo

"Kurosaki Kun..."contesto Ichigo con una sonrisa

"si eso..."respondió Inoue, entonces se volvió a sonrojar mucho más...

Todo quedo en silencio nadie hablo ni siquiera keigo, que miraba a ambos confundido y dudoso...

"etto, chicos sigo aquí "dijo keigo mientras los saludaba con la mano

"ah, sí lo siento keigo «dijo Inoue mientras se inclinaba en perdón

"si no hay problema «respondió keigo mientras le sonreía

"debo irme tatsuki me espera «dijo Inoue retrocediendo, apartándose más de Ichigo

"espera...ven conmigo..."dijo Ichigo

"no...lo siento..."dijo Inoue respondió aterrada, Retrocedió de nuevo

Entonces Inoue se fue corriendo sin voltear atrás solo hacia adelante, siguió corriendo y corriendo, apenada nunca volteo de nuevo

"Espera...INOUE!"Grito Ichigo mientras extendía su mano y la veía dudoso y confundido, acaso lo había rechazado?

Pero Inoue no respondía ni volteaba solo corría...

Después keigo vio a Ichigo y se puso al lado del igual viendo hacia adelante, viendo como Inoue se alejaba rápidamente de ambos...

"sabes Ichigo...tal vez seas un experto en combate y sepas manejar una zampakuto pero...cuando se trata de amor...eres un total perdedor..."dijo keigo mientras bajaba la cabeza y veía hacia el suelo...

"lo sé..." le respondió con una voz triste...

"uhmmm...y que te vas a quedar parado o vas a ir tras ella...»contesto keigo viéndolo

"no sé...»dijo Ichigo mientras volteaba al lado contrario del que volteaba Keigo...no quería mirarlo, para nada

"la vas a dejar ir..."Pregunto keigo Ichigo simplemente se sorprendió y después solamente volteo al cielo...

"es lo mejor..."dijo Ichigo tristemente

Los 2 quedaron en silencio...Ichigo bajo la mirada todo en él se convertía en un aura negativa...keigo lo miro y pudo ver alrededor de su rostro... Lagrimas que recorrían todo su rostro...lágrimas de dolor... Que nadie jamás había visto en el...

Después de silencio...del cielo cayeron gotas de agua...todos corrían para refugiarse...

Ichigo levanto la mirada y camino hacia el instituto

"Vamos...keigo...los demás deben de estar preocupados..."Dijo Ichigo mientras caminaba

Camino hacia delante sin esperar a keigo...

"(Ichigo...)"pensó keigo mientras el solo se quedaba atrás siendo mojado por las gotas de lluvia que mojaban su largo cabello

Inoue veía por la ventana caer la lluvia como si fueran lágrimas de dolor, ligeras y húmedas, su tristeza ocupaban todas esas gotas .sus recuerdos ocupaban todos sus pensamientos, recuerdos de felicidad, amor, alegría, dolor, pero también de perdida...

De su rostro se podían apreciar esas gotas de agua recorrer por todo su rostro, un llanto de dolor y tristeza que pudo escuchar por el pasillo rukia que iba saliendo del baño, ya que se había empapado todo por culpa de la lluvia, su corto cabello se había arruinado. Se quejaba y refunfuñaba ya que se la había pasado toda la mañana se acercó a la puerta del salón de clases y vio a su amiga, a su única amiga llorar de tristeza respirar profundo y soltar el llanto de dolor, un llanto de dolor que a Rukia le llegaba al corazón..

Ya no pudo soportar mirar a su amiga sufrir entonces se volteo, pero de su rostro se apreciaban lágrimas de tristeza, ella no soportaba verla sufrir, tenía que hacer algo, entonces se limpió las lágrimas y murmuro

"(Inoue) lo lamento juro que te hare feliz de nuevo..."

Después corrió fuera del pasillo hacia las escaleras donde estaban sus amigos, gotas de lluvia traen Recuerdos para todos ellos, pero unos son de tristeza y sufrimiento, otros de alegría y amor en los que Inoue y Ichigo una vez vivieron...


	3. Ichihime Fanfic: Nuevo Camino

**ICHIHIME FANFIC: NUEVO CAMINO**

Sociedad de almas, un gran lugar para recibir a todas las almas para comenzar un nuevo camino, en esta se encuentra el Seretei que cuenta con 13 divisiones cada uno con un capitán, teniente y subteniente. En el cuartel del capitán Hitsugaya Toushiro un chico de pelo blanco como de la edad de 13 años de una estatura muy baja, pero de un carácter muy muy fuerte. Al entrar al cuartel principal en donde se encontraban todas las oficinas se podía ver un pasillo que recorría varias habitaciones hasta la oficina del capitán.

"Buenos días!Capitán Hitsugaya!"Decían todo lo tenientes que salían de cada una de las habitaciones corriendo pero al ver a los capitanes estos tenían que detenerse y hacer una reverencia hacia su capitán en forma de respeto.

"Buen Día Capitán!"Decían otros que se frenaban bruscamente y hacían una reverencia.

Mientras el capitán solamente pasaba sin responder ningún saludo o responder a la reverencia solamente pasaba como si no le importara...

"Buenos días...Shiro-Chan! Grito una voz femenina de muy cerca del capitán

"CAPITAN HITSUGAYA!"Dijo Toushiro enojado cruzando sus brazos mientras se detenía para regañar a aquel que se había atrevido a llamarlo asi. Hitsugaya había crecido durante estos últimos 3 años, era más alto que antes solamente que ahora se había cortado el cabello, lo tenía más corto y más plateado.

"Ay no seas así Shiro chan..."dijo la chica de nombre también ya había crecido, ahora su cabello era más largo y tenía el pelo suelto en capas negro y brilloso, sus ojos eran más hermosos que antes, pero también le había crecido un poco más el busto, era la chica perfecta.

"Calla Hacamari...llámame Capitán..."le decía todo enojado Hitsugaya mientras se sonrojaba y la veía tiernamente

"jajajajaja!"Río hinamori tapándose la boca con la mano. Su risa era hermosa, Hitsugaya simplemente la miraba atento esto hacía que sonrojara todavía más, pero de pues paso vergüenza y se volteo a otro lado con los brazos cruzados, Hacamari simplemente se confundió.

"además, quería preguntarte, haz visto a Matsumoto, otra vez se saltó sus deberes..."dijo Hitsugaya enojado y tartamudeando.

"oh si acabo de venir con ella, está en tu oficina, pero ella...»señala el cuarto del fondo su oficina...

"oh ya veo!" camina Hitsugaya hacia el cuarto todo simplemente se asustó y lo siguió.

"oh espera Shiro chan!"Grita hinamori y corre detrás de el y se pone enfrente de la puerta de su ofician impidiéndole el paso a Toushiro

"oh...que haces Hacamari?"Pregunta Hitsugaya dudoso y sospechoso

"yo-este-no querrá entrar hay!"Le dijo momo muy asustado y apenado

"de que hablas-hazte a un lado!"Le grita a hinamori mientras la aparta de la puerta agarrándole delicadamente su cintura y poniéndola detrás de él, Hacamari simplemente sonrojo mientras este la jalaba.

"espera Shiro Chan!"Le grito Hacamari mientras estaba detrás de Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya abre la puerta, deslizándola fuertemente y cuando la abrió, vio miles y miles de botellas de sake que ensuciaban todo su escritorio, sofá, mesa de trabajo, closet, estante de archivos y más. Todo ahí era todo un completo desastre que hizo que Hitsugaya quedara ahí parado, inmóvil y confundido, Hacamari seguía detrás de él poniendo una cara de susto, sabia el carácter de Hitsugaya y cuando descubriera al responsable este haría estallar toda la Sociedad de Almas, era un gran Problema. Hitsugaya mira abajo y encuentra al teniente Kira y Hisagi en el piso con 3 botellas de sake en su mano, las botellas completamente vacias, usando solamente vendas esto era tan vergonzoso que hizo que Hacamari gritara fuertemente, Hitsugaya volteo y le tapo los ojos.

"QUE DIABLOS..."Grita Hitsugaya mientras volteaba con los 2 tenientes enojado, pero seguía tapando los ojos de Hacamari.

"le dije que no entrara..."le dice momo mientras asustada y con los ojos tapados aguantaba las ganas de mirar

"AHHHHH!"Gritan en el fondo de la habitación

"EH!"Grita Hitsugaya asustado por el grito

"CAPITÁN! QUE HACE AQUÍ!»Grito Matsumoto. Ella ahora tenía el pelo corto y una pañoleta rosada en su cuello, pero seguía usando el collar que le había dado Gin antes de morir.

"COMO QUE HAGO AQUÍ!ESTE ES MI OFFICINA IDIOTA «grito Hitsugaya, mientras se le acercaba a Matsumoto enojado y apretando los puños.

"OHH!"Río matsumoto fuertemente agarrándose la panza, Hitsugaya simplemente se quedaba ahí prado sin hacer lo veía desde la puerta tiernamente, como si le encantara que este se enojara, sonrió.

"Además que hacen aquí los tenientes Kira y Hisagi?"Pregunto Hitsugaya mientras los señalaba y miraba a simplemente los vio y sonrió, como si les digiera que no hablaran, les lanzo una mirada asesina que hizo que los tenientes se quedaran sin habla.

"lo lamentamos-capitán Hitsugaya-pero no nos pudimos controlar!"Dijo Kira mientras se asustaba y miraba a Matsumoto aterrado.

"ESTÁN AQUÍ POR QUE ME PIDIERON DIVERSIÓN!"Dijo Matsumoto enojada y acercándose a Kira mientras tronaba sus puños.

"ya veo...entonces ya acabaste tus deberes..." le pregunto Hitsugaya mirándola y sonriendo malvadamente.

"yo-este-vera-pues- yo...»tartamudeo Matsumoto jugando con sus dedos y sonrojando apenada sin voltear con Hitsugaya.

"será mejor que me vaya..."dijo momo y salió corriendo de la oficina

"eh,..Capitán?"pregunto Matsumoto

Hitsugaya con los hombros cruzados con la cara abajo y frunciendo la cara enojada grito...

"MATSUMOTO!»

Un grito que se oyó hasta el cuartel del comandante Ukitake que hablaba con Shuuon otro capitán, entras jugaban una partida de cartas mágicas, Ukitake iba ganando y Shuuon lo miraba enojado tomando su taza de té.

"Vaya...vaya...ahora si Matsumoto la regó horrible!"Dijo el capitán Ukitake mientras movía su pieza para ganar la partida.

"Esa mujer no tiene alternativas ni escapatorias..."dijo preocupado el capitán Shuuon

En eso suena la campana de juntas con el capitán comandante Yamamoto Geneyusai, todos los cuarteles se pusieron locos, como si hubieran atacado la Sociedad de Almas o el Seretei, corrían de un lado para otro. Los capitanes y tenientes corrían a la sala principal de juntas, donde se daban todos los informes de ataques o posibles ataques a la Sociedad de Almas o misiones al mundo de los vivos. Al fin todos los capitanes llegaron a la sala de juntas donde el capitán Genryussai los esperaba.

"Buenos días...capitanes «saludo el viejo mientras sonaba su bastón con el suelo y le daba un fuertemente golpe al suelo.

Cada capitán formado junto con sus tenientes en orden a su cuartel, se miraban el uno al otro y viendo al Capitán.

"Buenos días... capitán comandante!"Saludaron los capitanes

"Hoy les he traído una grave información a todos ustedes...un nuevo enemigo está listo para atacar y hacer un completo desastre entre el mundo de los vivos y la Sociedad de Almas."

Informo Yamamoto

"Capitán Comandante, acaso aún no sabemos los motivos o la meta de este nuevo enemigo?"

"exacto capitán Hitsugaya...por eso me encargare de enviar a los mejores capitanes y sus tenientes ideales para esta misión, así vosotros serán capaces de investigar un poco más a fondo sobre este nuevo enemigo y sus metas, es indispensable que nos hagan llegar la información que obtengan a la Sociedad de Almas y a nuestro Aliado en el Mundo de los Vivos, KurosakI brindaran la ayuda posible y el a ustedes, es una orden. Ahora los capitanes que he decidido mandar al mundo de los vivos, serán-"de repente alguien toca la puerta principal, interrumpiendo el discurso del capitán.

"Adelante «dice Yamamoto mientras observaba la puerta, esperaba a alguien

"gracias...es un placer estar con ustedes de nuevo «dijo yoruichi mientras la puertas se abrían lentamente delante de ella. Era la misma de siempre.

"Yoruichi san! «Grita con alegría Soi Fong, que se mantenía firme en la formación.

"como te va -Soi Fong!"La saluda Yoruichi

Con su mano. "Basta de saludos...Yoruichi hiciste lo que te pedí...» pregunta Yamamoto

"claro-Urahara ya tiene el nombre...

Shissou Tamaki!"

"Shissou...Tamaki!Vaya era de esperarse..."dice Yamamoto

"disculpe capitán comandante...quien es este tal Shissou Tamaki...?"Pregunta el capitán Ukitake

"Shissou Tamaki es considerado un traidor y una vergüenza para la sociedad de almas...pues traiciono a la sociedad de almas por razones estúpidas

uniendo fuerzas con el actual prisionero Aizen... si sabemos este traiciono a Aizen diciéndole que el Hyogouku era indestructible pero lo que realidad quería era deshacerse de Aizen y tomar control del Hueco Mundo, pero después pareció ya no importarle, tiene metas diferentes"..."dijo Byakuya mientras cruzaba las manos

"parece que sabes mucho de esto...no Kuchiki...?"Pregunta yoruichi con una sonrisa en su rostro y colgando en la espalda de Byakuya.

"obviamente...soy miembro del clan Kuchiki tengo que estar pendiente de lo que pasa en la sociedad de almas-ahora suéltame-eres desesperante «contesta Byakuya

"aja..."dice Yoruichi mientras bajaba de sus hombros, se había convertido en gato.

"Bueno muchas. Gracias por la información que nos brindaste, aunque fue muy ligera...sigue así «dice Yamamoto " es necesario que sigas dándonos información ya que no sabemos las razones de Tamaki...por ahora sigue trabajando y que Urahara obtenga más información...al tener nueva información nos informaran inmediatamente...puedes retirarte Yoruichi. Gracias...»

"no hay de que capitán..."dice yoruichi, simplemente dio media vuelta y se alejó, pero de nuevo se había transformado a humana enfrente de Byakuya, este solamente se le quedo viendo... "Desagradable" murmuro Byakuya mientras cerraba los ojos

"ahora como iba diciendo, a los capitanes que enviare serán!:

"Hitsugaya Toushiro y su teniente Matsumoto Rangiku"

"si podré ver a Inoue!"Exclama Matsumoto, aplaudiendo felizmente

"cielos..."dice Hitsugaya mientras este solamente mueve la Cabeza en forma de negación

"Los siguientes serán:

"Byakuya Kuchiki y su teniente Abarai Renji que se encuentra con Ichigo Kurosaki en Karakura

"Y por último:

"Zaraki Kenpachi y su teniente y Yachiru...ademas se llevara a los tenientes ikkaku y yumichika con ellos"

"si ken chan...visitaremos a ichi!»Aparece Yachiru.

"he!Por fin acabaremos nuestra pelea!"Dijo Kenpachi mientras tronaba los dedos

"Los demás capitanes se airaran aquí para tratar de investigar más sobre Shissou Tamaki...la junta termina...Buena Suerte Capitanes!"Dice Yamamoto

"SIIIII!"Contestan

Después todos se retiran incluyendo a yoruichi que lentamente hace reverencia al capitán Yamamoto y parte hacia karakura para informar a Urahara sobre la llegada de los capitanes y sobre Shissou Tamaki...

"vaya...un nuevo enemigo...uhmm...eso significa una nueva responsabilidad para ti...Ichigo...da lo mejor..."piensa Yoruichi

Karakura:

Ya a la hora de la salida todos corrían hacia sus casas pues era viernes día de diversión. Ichigo y los demás caminaban debajo de los techos de los edificios ya que seguía lloviendo desde hace unas horas. Se dirigían hacia cada una de sus casas, platicaban y platicaban.

"Y es que les parece si mañana vamos a la plaza y vemos la nueva película de la saga de "muerte al final" o a los juegos de video «sugiere keigo mientras felizmente salta y se pone enfrente de ellos

«lo siento keigo no puedo «responde Ichigo mientras lo apartaba de su cara con la mano tomándolo de la cara.

"yo estaré con ichigo"responde Rukia mientras miraba enojada a Ichigo

"y yo con rukia" responde Renji mientras sonrojaba, Rukia lo miro e igual sonrojo volteando a otro lado.

"lo siento, yo me voy a acampar «responde Tatsuki mientras seguía caminando y chateaba por su celular.

"lo siento, yo tengo una cita «responde Mizuiro mientras sonrojaba

"Yo no puedo «dice Ishida y Chad

"Que les pasa a ustedes gente!"Grita Keigo mientras se agarraba la cabeza y gritaba a los cielos.

En eso ve a Inoue pasar, que salía del Instituto mientras guardaba sus libros y sacaba su sombrilla para el agua que caía todavía.

"bueno le preguntare a..."dice keigo mientras corría hacia Inoue

"Ni siquiera lo pienses..."contesta Tatsuki mientras lo jala de la camiseta y le lanza una mirada asesina.

Ichigo la ve y se le queda mirando, ella estaba comprando comida en una tienda.

"gracias..."le dice Inoue al vendedor mientras se alejaba de la tienda.

Todos se le quedan viendo a Ichigo, confundidos y muy cansados

"bueno nosotros nos vamos..."contestan Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro

"nos vemos..."dice Rukia mientras los despedía sacudiendo la mano en forma de adiós

Renji de le queda viendo a Ichigo y a Ishida los dos viendo a Inoue salir de la tienda, ambos estaban petrificados, sus ojos estaban firmes a Inoue, ni siquiera parpadeaban seguían viéndola hasta que Rukia se cansó de que la vieran así y a ambos los golpeo detrás de la cabeza que hizo que ambos gritaran, Rukia simplemente se volteo.

"Uffff!Nos vamos...?»Pregunta Renji mientras veía a Rukia caminar hacia él.

"Vamos ichigo"dice Rukia mientras caminaba y jalaba de la camisa a Renji.

"si claro...»contesta Ichigo mientras sobaba su cabeza. Ichigo simplemente agarra su portafolio y camina, pero después voltea y ve como Inoue es encontrada por un grupo de niños pequeños que la rodean, ella simplemente les sonreia, pero Ichigo no sabía la razón por la que aquellos pequeños la rodeaban. Inoue les firmo un pedazo de papel, y los niños partieron. Ichigo simplemente se le quedaba viendo, sonrió tiernamente y se encamino detrás de sus amigos.

En eso Ichigo siente algo malo oye los chillidos de un carro que se resbala con el agua tirada de la lluvia, voltea y ve a Inoue cruzando la calle, ella despistada y el carro detrás de ella, rápido suelta su mochila y corre hacia ella pensando en todas las cosas que podrían suceder.

"OY...ICHIGO!ADONDE VAS!"Grita rukia mientras voltea y se asusta al ver a Ichigo tan apurado

Después rukia se da cuenta de lo que pasa, ve al gigantesco carro detrás de Inoue y a Ichigo corriendo para salvarla, Rukia suelta su mochila y le grita a Renji,que hizo que Renji y los demás voltearan y al igual preocupados corrieran a Ichigo e Inoue. Ichigo corre hacia Inoue y le grita haciendo que esta se quedara petrificada y tratara de protegerse.

"INOUE!"

En eso Ichigo se lanza sobre ella quitando del medio rodando por la calle pero evitando de que Inoue se golpeara, la sombrilla salió volando al igual que su portafolio y demás, Ichigo termina de rodar por toda la calle mientras cuidaba de Inoue. Ambos pararon de rodar y chocaron con la punta de la banqueta donde se encontraba un gran poste que rasguño a Ichigo y le ocasiono un gran rasguño. Inoue simplemente no podía abrir los ojos, Ichigo al igual que ella tampoco podía, con sus brazos rodeaba a ambos abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta que estaban más juntos de lo normal ambos se quedaron viendo, los dos con marcas de sonrojo en sus cachetes. Después Ichigo la ve en sus ojos y tartamudeando le pregunta, una sola pregunta:

"Estas Bien...Inoue?"

Rukia corriendo hacia ellos, casi tropezando, les pregunta asustada.

"Ichigo! Inoue, estas bien?"Pregunta Rukia mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Inoue-san «dice Ishida mientras la miraba súper asustado

"Inoue!"Grita Chad y Renji que asustados recuperaban el aliento, apenas y pudieron hablar.

Inoue se le queda viendo a Ichigo y Ichigo a ella, ninguno de ellos respondió a las preguntas de sus amigos, ella solamente se le quedaba viendo a sus ojos y acariciaba el largo cabello de Ichigo para que este le permitiera ver su rostro, el que tanto había extrañado durante estos últimos años. Pero Inoue al ver que Ichigo le sonriese apeno y lo único que dijo Inoue fue:

"Disculpame, creo que tengo que tener más cuidado para andar por las calles, lo lamento. «Se disculpa Inoue muy apenada

"Claro no podía dejar que ese carro te hiciera daño, no hay necesidad de que me lo agradescas, ahora...puedes levantarte?"Dice Ichigo mientras se quejaba del terrible dolor de rasguño en su brazo y con Inoue encima de él era simplemente suficiente.

"Oh, si claro «dice Inoue mientras se trata de levantar.

Inoue se levanta con ayuda de Ishida, Ichigo apenas se puede levantar, se agarraba el brazo en señal de que le dolía

"Auch!"Se queja Ichigo, mientras se detenía en Rukia

"Ichigo..."dice Rukia mientras lo detenía firmemente

"lo siento es culpa mía, te ayudare, déjame te llevo a mi apartamento, ahí tengo todo lo necesario para atender tus heridas, es lo menos que puedo hacer...»Dijo Inoue mientras apenada hacia una reverencia en disculpa y recogia su portafolios.

"No- no es tan grave...ahí!"Dice Ichigo mientras le sonreia, pero hablar tanto le ocasionaba tanto dolor que apenas podía hablar.

"Yo creo que su deberíamos llevarlo a tu Apartamento..."dice Rukia muy apenada y con una gota en su frente

"uhmm, si!"Dice Inoue mientras sonríe con delicadeza, eso por un momento hizo que Ichigo se sintiera mejor. Caminaron unas cuantas calles, tal ve pero era muy cerca del Instituto, ni siquiera necesitaba ir en carro, caminabas y llegabas a tu casa. Pasaron unos edificios muy altos que era la zona más privilegiada o como de famosos en Karakura, que hizo que todos los amigos de Inoue se le quedaran viendo muy confundidos, Inoue se sonrojaba y apenaba al traer a sus amigos por tal zona, después se detienen en un edificio muy alto como de 10 o más pisos, era blanco y se veía muy lujoso. "Aquí es!"Dijo muy feliz Inoue mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigos.

Al entrar al edificio era una gran sala con sofas, recepcion y una gran escultura, era el palacio perfecto para alguien como Inoue. Pero como es que alguien como Inoue podía tener el suficiente dinero para pagar por algo como esto. Al pasar todas, absolutamente todas las personas saludaban a Inoue con mucho respeto, que hizo que sus compañeros se sintieran de la clase muy, pero muy baja.

En eso se le acerca un hombre a Inoue, como si fuera del servicio de aquel edificio, muy educado el saludo a ella y a los demás. "Señorita Origine, Bienvenida!Como le ha ido en su primer día de escuela? «Le pregunto un hombre de apariencia muy joven que usaba como un tipo traje. "Muy bien, muchas gracias presentarte a mis amigos. Él es Yasutora Chad, Abarai Renji, Ishida Uryuu, Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo «se los presenta Inoue al chico con mucha felicidad y alegria, ella estaba muy orgullosa de ser su amiga. "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es me necesitan en algo, yo puedo servirles «les dijo Hiroshi mientras hacía una reverencia a Ichigo y a los demás. "Muy bien, los llevare a mi apartamento, mi amigo Kurosaki está herido por una idiotez mía." Le explico Inoue a Hiroshi. "Bien que pase buena noche, Origine sama!" le sonrió Hiroshi y se retiro

Después Inoue se dirigió al ascensor que estaba muy cerca de ellos, todos la siguieron. Al llegar al ascensor lo tomaron y Inoue cerro las escogió entre varios botones, todo pensaron que elegiría el botón 5 o tal vez 6 pero ella eligió el numero 20 ósea que el edificio era de 20 pisos, ya no habían más botones y regularmente el último piso era el cuarto más grande osea:PentHouse.

Todos se miraron y pasaron saliva. Después el ascensor se abrió y todos salieron siguieron a Inoue pasaron la habitación 101,102,103,104,105…hasta que llegaron a la 120,el final del camino, ya no había ascensores ni nada. Inoue saco las llaves que perfectamente entraron. Todos se asustaron en el momento que Inoue abrió la puerta, Cuadros por todas partes, una gran cocina, una sala grandísima pero lo que más les llamo la atención era un cuadro que decía: Inoue Origine en concierto y una foto de ella muy grande con unas letras gigantescas de un álbum llamado Amalase Guardian y otro con el título de todo un palacio adentro, todos simplemente quedaron boquiabiertos. Inoue simplemente se les quedo viendo. "No quieren pasar? «Les pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta. "Nosotros-este-Inoue-que dijiste que hacías? «Pregunto Rukia asustada y petrificada. "No lo mencione, lo lamento, yo este, soy una persona muy famosa que se dedica a la música. En pocas palabras soy una cantante..."le contesto a Rukia muy apenda y sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus dedos. "QUEE!"Gritaron todos muy fuerte, que hizo que Inoue se quemara de lo apenada que estaba, todos estaban petrificados sin habla, menos Ichigo que con esfuerzos y sonreías alegraba, estaba feliz de que Inoue al fin cumpliera su sueño...

Ya dentro del apartamento o PentHouse, Rukia le da una vuelta al apartamento, y por coincidencia encontró el cuarto de éxitos o como dirían el cuarto de fama, después empezó a ver los cuadros y los discos que tenía a Inoue en ellos, Rukia estaba tan orgullosa de Inoue que ahora curaba a Ichigo en su cuarto.

"Vaya que colección de discos..."dice Rukia mientras los escuchaba y veía las portadas

"si verdad..."contesta Renji que se le acercaba muy lento, ella estaba siguiendo desde hace un buen rato.

Rukia trata de agarrar un disco pero la mano de Renji y la suya chocan...los dos se ven el uno al otro con ojos de dulzura, ambos se apenan pero a la vez transmiten un momento de amor y cariño que hacen que ambos Singanis se sonrojen. "Eh..Lo siento velo tú dice Renji apenado mientras volteaba a otro lado y veía más discos.

"gracias..."contesta rukia con dulzura.

Chad los ve pues él estaba observando en la puerta, sus compañeros se enamoraban, eso para él era muy bueno, quería ver a sus compañeros felices como nunca los había visto. Entonces solamente sonríe con dulzura, apreciando aquel inolvidable momento...

"Auch!"grita Ichigo, que se encontraba recostado en la cama de Inoue que estaba en su gran cuarto morado, eso le gustaba mucho a ella, le encantaban los colores tiernos y apasionados, eso lo sabía muy bien de ella.

"Tranquilo, confía en mí...»dice Inoue tiernamente mientras le sonríe y cierra los ojos con felicidad.

Lentamente le pone una venda en el hombro y el pecho pues se había lastimado gravemente en ambas partes, fue una caída muy dura para él, haberla protegido requería de mucho valor y fuerza, eso la alegraba mucho pero a la vez la apenaba, por ella Ichigo había salido lastimado, curarlo era lo menos que podía hacer. "ohm..."murmura Ichigo

"Que?"Pregunta Inoue muy apenada y confusa, se sonrojo muy rapido, como si hubiera hecho algo mal.

"Por qué no usas tu Sontenn Kesshun en vez de estar batallando en poniendo vendas...?"Pregunto Ichigo mientras volteaba a otro lado, como si no quisiera ver a Inoue en los ojos.

"Trato de evitar usar mis poderes, no quiero recordar lo que hice con ellos. «Dice Inoue muy triste mientras voltea a ver a Ichigo.

Ichigo ve su cuello y ve sus Shunn Shunn Rikka colgados como collar, se le veían bonitos, pero a él le gustaba verlos en su largo pelo anaranjado, eso la hacía ver más linda.

"ya veo..."dice Ichigo

"listo..Kurosaki kun..."dice Inoue mientras corta el hilo que había usado para cocerle el rasguño.

"Vaya después de todo sigues llamando por mi apellido"dice Ichigo mientras se levantaba y se ponia su camiseta de nuevo enfrente de Inoue,esto hizo que se sonrojara aun mas.

" si... La costumbre..jajaja!"dice Inoue mientras guardaba sus cosas

"je...cierto"dice Ichigo mientras abotonaba su camiseta,pero Inoue al ver que no podía abotonarla,se levanto y empezó a simplemente la miraba mientras ella le acomodaba el cuello,Ichigo se sonrojo.

Ishida los ve desde afuera con ojos de preocupación y decepción ,tristeza, pero a la vez esperanza...

Tienda de Urahara:

En la tienda de urahara la teanquilidad y el silencio al parecer no tenían ningún significado ahi

"AGGHHHH!"grito urahara mientras hacia del bano

"Jefe esta bien!"pregunta su ayudante

"QUE DIABLOS ME DISTE DE CENAR!"pregunta gritando urahara

"Curry...señor"contesta

"CURRY!SOY ALÉRGICO A ESO!"

"oh disculpe "contesta muy apenado

"TE ACUSARE CON YORUICHI!"grita enojado urahara dentro del baño

"quien acusara con quien?"pregunta yoruichi que había llegado de la Sociedad de Almas

En eso urahara abre la puerta del bano y sale todo un humo desagradable,saca un monton de rollos ya vacios y sin papel.

"UGH!QUE ES ESE HORRIBlE OLOR?"pregunta yoruichi mientras se tapaba la nariz y auyentaba el dolor con su mano

"es olor de mi..mi pancita infectada..."contesta urahara mientras temblaba,tartamudeaba.

"ya veo.."dice yoruichi "Urahara traigo noticias de la Sociedad de Almas...al parecer piensan mandar a algunos capitanes a Karakura"

"ya veo...sabia que harían eso...ay que informarle a Kurosaki san seria lo mejor..tal vez el pueda darles una mano..."dice Urahara

"ok..." contesta yoruichi

En eso urahara agarra un rollo de papel y una revista,la carga en sus brazos y camina hacia la puerta del baño.

"ahora si me disculpan...voy a hacer mis deberes...compermiso..."dice Urahara

En eso cierra la puerta,y se oye un gran grito proveniente de el que hace que Yoruichi le preguntara a su ayudante

"que diablos le diste..."pregunta yoruichi muy enojada con las manos en la cintura

"curry..."contesta muy tranquilo el señor

"ya veo...suerte con eso.."contesta Yoruichi,entonces se aleja y deja al ayudante y a Urahara solos.

PentHouse de Inoue:

"gracias Inoue...por haberme curado"agradece Ichigo, mientras sonria y cerraba los ojos en agradecimiento

"no hay de que Kurosaki kun...es lo menos que puedo hacer..por haberme salvado la vida..."contesta Inoue mientras servia el te y lo ponía en la mesita,que se encontraba en el centro del PentHouse.

"oye Inoue,y donde habías estado todo este tiempo?"pregunto Rukia mientras le daba unos sorvos a su te.

"ah bueno...para mi carrera estuve en Tokio!"contesto Inoue muy feliz y animada

"y dime que haz hecho haya..."pregunto Renji

"bueno he ido a la escuela...audiciones...museos...me he mudado 3 veces y...que mas?...ja si estoy saliendo con alguien"dice Inoue

"QUEE!"gritan Ishida y Ichigo asustados escupiendo a la vez el te

"UGHH!"se queja Renji limpiandose la escupida

"jejejejeje!"ríe Inoue

"vaya Inoue...no me lo esperaba...y dime...es guapo?"pregunta Rukia súper emocionada y sonrojandose un monton que hizo que se fuera a las nubes

"demasiado...su nombre es

Shissou Hikaru..."responde Inoue toda sonrojada y apenda que se agarra la cabeza y impide que sus amigos la vean.

"Entonces...Inoue san...el es..."dice Ishida

"tu novio...y es...acaso ...guapo"completa Ichigo

"exacto...por que...?"pregunta Inoue

Después cada uno se recarga en el hombro del otro con la cabeza abajo y Ishida agarrandose los lentes contestan:

"no por nada..."

"entonces...Inoue..te refieres que es amor a distancia?"pregunta Chad

"oh no...piensa venirse a vivir conmigo.."responde Inoue

Ichigo e Ishida sueltan un ufff de alivio limpiadose el sudor y las ganas de matar a aquel chico que salía con Inoue, pero después Renji pregunta con una cara de muy malo.

"y cuando piensa venir..."viendo a Ichigo y Ishida con sonrisa de maldad

"oh eso ...viene mañana" responde Inoue

"( lo que esperaba)"piensa Renji lentamente voltea hacia Ichigo y Ishida,que estaban tirados en el piso todos chuecos.

"oh que emocionante...e ira a la escuela?"pregunta Rukia

"si!"responde Inoue

"genial"responde Chad

Después todos empiezan a dar sorbos a sus tes

Ichigo se les queda viendo y voltando su mirada al te dice:

"si-genial ..."responde con aura negativa

Ichigo ve a Inoue platicar y reír después siente un gran reiatsu detrás suyo todos lo sienten sienten el gran reiatsu que al parecer provenía de alguien muy poderoso sentían como el reiatsu los tragaba y apretaba todos asombrados y asustados

"que...que es ese reiatsu?!" pregunta asustado Ichigo, que rapidamente se paro.

"no lo se pero parece de...demasiado fuerte!"responde Rukia que dejo su te en la mesa

"no...ese reiatsu ya lo había sentido antes!"dice Inoue asustada pero con ojos de enojo y preocupación...ella ya conocía ese reiatsu,como sabia de aquel reiatsu.

"que dices?!"pregunta Ichigo asustado,acaso Inoue había puesto su vida en peligro,si era así no queria ni imagianr lo que había pasado.

"si ya lo había experimentado en Tokio y creanme que no fue algo agradable pero talvez no sea nada esta vez!?" dice preocupada Inoue que miraba a Ichigo que se mantenia parado

"ya veo..."Ichigo saca su insignia de shinigami y se la pega en el pecho asiendo que de el salga su espíritu de shinigami...

"vaya hace mucho que no veía ese lado tuyo..kurosaki kun..."dijo Inoue

"es por que no habías estado aquí"responde Ichigo sin voltearla a ver

Es cierto ella no había estado ahi sintió esa respuesta como un reclamo o un regaño pero se había ido por que tenía que irse no se iba quedar después de lo que había pasado.

"vamos Rukia...!"les ordeno Ichigo,Inoue en eso se levanto tratando de detenerlos,como si supiera el peligro al que se dirigian,pero no tenia el valor de decirles,solo se quedo ahí parada.

"si.!"dijo Rukia

" vienes Ishida Chad?"pregunto Renji

"oh si...Inoue san espera aquí"ordeno Ishida,mientras sacaba su arco y le ponia su mano enfrente.

Todos partieron del apartamento de Inoue al mismo tiempo al lugar donde se encontraba la gran cantidad de reiatsu dejando atrás a Inoue...los 3 shinigamis partieron con un salto el quincy en su tablita voladora y Chad corriendo a la velocidad de sonido dejando a Inoue atrás como si ella fuera la inútil del equipo ni siquiera cerraron la puerta y lo que pasa es que Ichigo tomo en cuenta sobre que ya no usaría sus poderes mas entonces ya no la consideraba parte del equipo

"oigan esperen!" grito Inoue

Inoue los vio partir con ojos de tristeza se levanto cerro la puerta lentamente y se volvió a sentar

Inoue vio los vasos de te llenos en la mesa ella sola después se levanta recoge su vaso apaga la luz y va a su dormitorio dejando los vasos caliente en la mesa

"Rukia...ya lo localizaste!?"pregunto Ichigo a Rukia mientras iban de un tejado a otro

Rukia viendo su celular que en verdad era un rastreador le contesto "ya casi...tenme un poco de paciencia"respondió Rukia

"no es que no te tenga paciencia ESQUE aveces no confió en eso!"respondió Ichigo muy preocupado

"QUE QUIERES DECIR SOBRE MI LOCALIZADOR!"pregunta Renji enojado

"entonces ese LOCALIZADOR es acaso...

TUYO?!"pregunta asustado Ichigo mientras lo señalaba.

"si es de Renji...deje el mío en casa ..."responde Rukia

Ichigo se le queda viendo y ve como adorno al teléfono un colgije de conejito con traje de shinigami un conejito parecido a Renji al parecer :Chappy

Se voltea de nuevo con Rukia y lave todo enojado y preocupado

"abusas hasta de las cosas que no son tuyas!?"le dice Ichigo a Rukia

"de que hablas?!"pregunta Rukia volteando a ver a Ichigo con cara de inocencia con ojos de gatito

"si te refieres a mi chappy...es porque esta de moda en los comunicadores...son tan populares!"responde Renji viendo a Ichigo muy enojado "quieres uno?!"pregunta Renji ...mete su mano en la bolsa de su traje y saca de ella un monto cito de chappys...se los enseña sonriendole...

Ichigo ve los conejitos en la mano de Renji y ve uno parecido a el...le dan escalofríos y responde:

"NO...GRACIAS!"responde Ichigo enojado con una gotita corrirndole por el rostro.

"lo tengo!"grita Rukia

"localize la masa de reiatsu...por aquí!"les ordena Rukia ...esta señala el parque central de Karakura

"O.K!"responden entonces todos siguen a Rukia...Chad con ayuda de Ishida en su platillo volador y Ichigo y Renji salto en salto...

Casa de Origine

"uhmmmm..."despierta Inoue después de dormirse unos 25 minutos después de que se fueron sus amigos...prende su lampara de mesa y ve su te al lado de ella lo toca y lo siente...esta frío...ya no salía humo de ella estaba frío de tanto tiempo de haber esperado a sus amigos...pero no llegaban...

Miro el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta que ya era media noche...se levanto y abrió un cajón que estaba en su mesa de noche...de ahi saca sus Shuun Shuun Rikka...los miro un momento y los volvió a guardar...agarro su taza de te y se dirigió a la cocina ...

Parque Central:

Llegan Ichigo y sus amigos...aterrizan todos en el mismo lugar

"y bien ..Rukia donde esta el enemigo"pregunta Ichigo sacando su katana y colgandosela en la espalda

"uhmmmm..."piensa Rukia mirando el localizador

" pasa algo...Kuchiki?"pregunta Chad

"desapareció..."contesta Rukia

"ahhhh?!"pregunta Renji

"que ...?!no pudo haber desaparecido así no mas!?"contesta Ichigo

"cierto...pero..."dice Rukia

En eso sienten un gran reiatsu detrás de ellos como si los aplastaran ...les absorbieran su reiatsu con un soplo o un apretón ...después detrás de ellos creció un gran árbol de cerezo así de repente...creció y creció...

"Que Diablos?!"pregunta Ichigo asustado

Del árbol salieron varias ramas y flores de cerezo filosas...

Después detrás ..de ellos ven una sombra,pero para ellos no significo nada

Del árbol de cerezo se oye una voz burlona ...

"uhmjuju..."la voz se ríe,era una voz de mujer.

"quien eres?!pregunta Ichigo sacando su espada

Del árbol una gran rama que empuja a todos hasta llegar con Rukia..que la envuelve entre sus ramas apretandola fuertemente haciendo que tire su katana y localizador...casi casi axfixiandola...

Nadie podía ayudaría todos estaban tirados en el piso por el gran empujón que les había dado la rama.

Entonces la rama rápidamente regresa a su lugar junto con Rukia ...

"Así que...tu eres la mocosa que nos descubrió...auh?"pregunta el árbol parlante

"UGH!"se queja Rukia mientras esta la apretaba

"ya veo...así que no contestas...cual es tu nombre..Shinigami?!"pregunta el árbol

Ichigo ve lo que pasa entonces se levanta y agarra su espada y grita el nombre de su compañera

"RUKIA!"grita Ichigo

El árbol de nuevo saca una rama suya y atrapa a Ichigo igual que Rukia lo aprieta ...fue igual con todos...Chad,Ishida y Renji solamente que estos estaban de cabeza.

De nuevo el árbol voltea con Rukia y la acerca

"así que...tu nombre es Rukia,Kuchiki Rukia,un placer..."le dice el árbol

Rukia se queda sorprendida y con ojos de susto al saber que aquella voz sabia su nombre

De pronto el árbol los suelta y caen al suelo ...Ichigo y Rukia caen débilmente pero los demás fuertemente ya que estaban de cabeza...entonces las flores del árbol se separan y forman pétalos que empiezan a formar un cuerpo...como sospechaban un cuerpo femenino...

Este formaba una mujer no grande de edad casi de la misma edad que Ichigo o Inoue unos...18 anos de edad...su cabellera era rosa igual que los pétalos de cerezo...usaba un traje de dos partes..blusa y falda...tenía ojos verdes...era hermosa

"un placer conoceros,mi nombre es Chiharu ...una MEZCLA..."dijo la chica de cabellera rosada

De repente todos quedaron impactados al ver a la chica que había salido de ese árbol de cerezo...caminando hacia ellos...

"me-zcla..?"pregunto Ichigo asustado y con ojos de desesperación ...desesperado por atacar...pero ...no podía...sentía como si lo estuvieran detuviendo...inmóvil...

"Exacto..."dijo la chica de cabellera rosada

"UGH...!"se quejaba Renji

Chiharu vio que aquel shinigami trataba de moverse y alcanzar su zampakuto...se estiraba pero no se podía mover...era inútil...

Esta camino hacia el y le dijo:

"es inútil...Shinigami...me encargue de que no pudieran moverse..."

Todos se asustaron y se preguntaban como esta los había echo inmóviles...como no se movían...y en que momento...esto lo pensaba Rukia con misterio

Chiharu se volteo hacia ella y empezó a caminar en su dirección...se paro enfrente de ella ...

"Espinas..."dijo Chiharu mostrando en su mano un par de espinas cafés..

"Ehhh?!"...pregunto Rukia

Chiharu se sentó de rodillas enfrente de ella ...

"te preguntabas cuando había inmovilizado sus cuerpos...por que no...recapacitas bien...eh?"le dijo Chiharu con una gran sonrisa en sus rosados labios

"Será Que?!..."exclamo Ishida

Ishida recordó el momento en que Chiharu los había atrapado en sus ramas..estas contenían espinas inmovilizadoras...un truco clásico

Chiharu se volteo con Ishida y lo vio fijamente a los ojos y dijo...

"exacto...QUINCY!"dijo Chiharu

Ishida se asusto este ni siquiera le había dicho su especie...

"bien ahora...Donde esta?!"les pregunto Chiharu

"que ...que quieres decir?!"pregunto Ichigo a Chiharu

Esta fue con Ichigo y le dijo...

"el Shinigami Sustituto ..."contesto Chiharu .Todos se vieron los unos a los otros y después vieron a Ichigo...

"Quien...?"pregunto Renji

"ashh!acaso estas sordo...dije que donde esta el Shinigami Sustituto...Kurosaki Ichigo?!"contesto enojada Chiharu .

Ichigo la vio con una gran sonrisa de maldad y le pregunto...

"PARA QUE LO NECESITAS?!"pregunto Ichigo

"ESO NO TE IMPORTA ...DONDE ESTA?!"pregunto enojada

"PRIMERO RESPONDEME...!"dijo Ichigo

"EHHHH?!"grito Chiharu

"NO TE DIRÉ SI NO ME DICES LO QUE TE PIDO!"le grito Ichigo

"PEQUEÑA RATA!"le contesto Chiharu apuntando con su zampakuto

"SUFICIENTE CHIHARU...!"ordeno una voz que venia de la sombra de hace rato que Ichigo y sus amigos habían ignorado,lentamente formo una figura humana.


	4. Ichihime Fanfic: Mezcla

**ICHIHIME FANFIC: MEZCLA**

Casa de inoue:

"Veamos...necesito saber que me voy a poner mañana...será mi uniforme o...talvez...no sé..."se preguntaba Inoue mientras veía las cosas de su ropero, y se agarraba su barbilla y fruncía los labios.

En eso ve el reloj de pared y ve que son las 10:30 de la noche, la hace pensar por un momento que la hace mirar su reloj de mesa de noche, se da cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, entonces rápidamente tira su ropa y corre a la cocina, acomodo los trastes que estaban afuera y apaga la a punto de abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo entonces miro a su cuarto y camino hacia él se acercó a la mesita de noche y lo abrió cuidadosamente, como si estuviera aterrada de encontrar algo, sus Shunn shuun rikka...las vio por un momento las sostuvo en su mano y al verlas cual hermosas estaban les sonrió...

Las Shunn Shunn rikka liberaron un destello de felicidad, como si estuvieran felices de tenerla cerca de ellos, se acomoda el pelo y las inserta en cada uno de los extremos de sus anaranjados cabellos, se las pone, apaga las luces y sale por la puerta en busca de sus amigos...

En la mesita se ven las tazas de té de sus amigos todavía calientes, al parecer los había calentado para ellos...

Parque central:

La gran sombra negra que salía rápidamente de los árboles, se detuvo detrás de Chiharu, la chica rosada, y de ahí aquella sombra fue formando una figura masculina...casi se podía ver su rostro...

Era un chico como de la misma edad que Chiharu e ichigo...solo que este era más alto usaba unas prendas negras una le cubría el cuello pero era de pelo negro y ojos verdes, fuerte, era lo que preocupaba, pero era era muy guapo...

Camino hacia Chiharu este andaba descalzo, sabíamos que se podía sentir el pasto en sus pies y que los dedos lo hacían pasar una sensación de conformidad y tranquilidad, se veía tranquilo al caminar por el pasto traía manga corta de color negro y debajo una manga larga de color blanco, pantalones negros, este llego con Haruno y se le acerco, le toco el hombro y la detuvo, hizo para atrás su cabello rosado y en la oreja, le suspiro

"Suficiente, Chiharu...»Ella simplemente lo obedeciendo dudo ni un momento, se hizo a un lado y le dio paso hacia Ichigo. Después se volteo con ichigo y lo vio fijamente, su traje y apariencia.

"Ya no hay necesidad de seguir buscando este es..."Le comento a Chiharu

"Entonces va a ser fácil deshacernos de él?" dijo Haruno mirando a su aliado a los ojos

"No, es más fuerte de lo que crees, siento una gran cantidad de reaitsu sobre él, ten mucho cuidado..."Dijo el chico, mientras vio a los demás.

Entonces volteo a ver a ichigo que estaba agachado, su larga cabellera le cubría la frente, no se veían sus ojos, apretó los puños y agarró fuertemente su zampakuto...todo era silencio.

"Ban..."dijo Ichigo, mientras permanecía agachado y apretaba su zampakuto con tanta fuerza, que sangraba.

"BANKAI!"Grito Ichigo, cuando levanto la mirada al chico

Los enemigos apenas y pudieron apartarse.

"Maldita sea..."dijo el chico mientras aterrizaba en el piso, el fuerte reaitsu lo había lanzado a él y a su compañera por los aires.

"Maldición!"Dijo Chiharu mientras agarraba su hombro fuertemente y cerraba un ojo.

"TSUGINO MAI..."

"EHH...?"

"HAKUREN!"Dijo Rukia mientras aparecía detrás de Chiharu.

De pronto de la zampakuto sale una gran ola azul que congela completamente a Chiharu, y la hizo volar por los cielos y quedo completamente congelada de pies a cabeza, o al menos eso pensó.

Después de que Chiharu fuera congelada millones de rosas rodearon la gran pila de hielo que envolvía a Chiharu, miles y miles de rosas la rodearon y se juntaron, hasta que lograron convertir la gran pila de hielo en color rosado, no se veía nada, hasta que la rompieron completamente y liberaron a Chiharu, que cayó de manos, apenas y pudo detenerse al caer al suelo.

"Pequeña rata. Pagaras por eso...! grita furiosamente Chiharu con la ropa rota y su cabellera larga arruinada, mientras de su ropa, de la manga rompía un pedazo de tela y la envolvía en su mano ensangrentada.

Cuando acaba de envolver su mano con la tela, se levanta y con una liga rosa que traía en la mano, se agarra el cabello haciendo una larga cola de cabello. Después de que acaba de agarrarse el cabello, de la funda de la zampakuto que tenía en su delgada cintura, saca su zampakuto. "Pincha hasta que la Rosa se quede sin espinas, vuele a tus enemigos tierra y cenizas, consume a tu enemigo y envuélvelo entre tus hojas, hasta que ni un poco de aliento le quede." su zampakuto aparecieron miles de flores de cerezo que rodearon una por una a Rukia haciéndola mirar por todos lados, al hacer esto todas los pétalos rosados al rodear a Rukia, se hicieron rojas, solamente así, todas apuntando hacia Rukia...

Rukia los vio asustada veía como cambiaban de color rosa a rojo, pero simplemente se calmó, agarro más y más fuerte su Zampakuto, caía una gota de sudor en su rostro, frunció la ceja y apretó los labios, como si tratara de que algo se le viniera a la mente, pero no lo lograba, mientras los demás pétalos se convertían en rosas rojas...

"Ahora te voy a mostrar lo que es la primavera y las cosas que suceden cuando no dejas que sus flores florezcan…"le dijo a Chiharu mientras sus flores rodeaban a Rukia y ella tranquilamente se agarraba su hombro...

Asustada Rukia preparo su Zampakuto para atacar, pero era tarde...

Todas las flores empezaron a cubrir a Rukia lentamente, entonces todas las flores empezaron a cortarla ocasionando una lluvia de sangre, el dolor se sentía por los gritos desgarrados que emitía Rukia, pero a ella no se le véalo único que se pudo ver fue como la zampakuto salía lentamente del torbellino de las rosas 7y caía al suelo, esto hizo que la terrible mezcla alcanzara su victoria, pero no se veía muy convencida de su victoria, no tenía intenciones de dañar a nadie, se le veía en la expresión de sus ojos...todas las flores se detuvieron, y del torbellino cayo Rukia..

Chiharu se acercaba lentamente hacia Rukia, mientras se acercaba, junto su Zampakuto del suelo, apenas y caminaba, al llegar a Rukia que permanecía en el suelo, inconsciente levanto la Zampakuto a la altura de la cabeza de Rukia, pero antes de bajarla, lo pensó por algún momento, se le veía en sus ojos. Después de un rato, decidida empezó a bajar su zampakuto, lentamente cada vez más aumentaba la velocidad, estuvo a punto de llegar a Rukia, pero de pronto detrás de Chiharu apareció Renji listo para atacar...

"HOERO: ZABIMARU!"Grito renji mientras su zampakuto hacia el ataque...

Desgraciadamente haruno pudo apartarse de donde estaba antes de que el ataque le llegara...pero eso le dio tiempo a Chad para agarrar a Rukia y llevarla a un lugar donde podía recuperarse...

La pelea entre ichigo y el chico mezcla apenas comenzaba...el chico mezcla podía moverse perfectamente, no tenía ni un solo corte o rasguño, no sangraba o algo por el estilo, mientras que Ichigo si los tenia.

Ichigo de repente, paso su mano por el rostro, se lo cubrió por un rato, después la deslizo y quito de su rostro apareció su "Hollowficacion" o en una visión más clara la "Mascara Hollow"….El humo cubrió completamente a Ichigo, se dispersaba y mostraba a Ichigo con su Bankai activado, pero sin su rostro descubierto…

Hubo una gran atracción de pelea entre ellos Ichigo y el chico Misterioso...se miraban fijamente y con tanto rencor que se podía sentir su odio en ambos...aunque no se vieran los ojos de Ichigo se sentía el odio uno al otro...

"ya veo..."dijo la mezcla mientras metía sus manos en la bolsa y caminaba a Ichigo rápidamente.

"que?..."pregunto ichigo mientras este lo miraba y abría los ojos en sorpresa

"eres un vizard..."contesto la mezcla

"como lo sabes. Como sabes sobre los vizards?!"Pregunto asustado ichigo

"no tengo por qué contestarte eso..."contesto mezcla

"hay?"Pregunto ichigo

"no importa...acaso eres kurosaki ichigo...?"Pregunto la mezcla

Ichigo sonrió y saco su zampakuto, la colgó en su espalda.

"No tengo por qué contestar eso..." repitió Ichigo justamente lo que había dicho su enemigo

"ya veo..."dijo la mezcla mientras sonrió como si le agradara lo que Ichigo había dicho justo después de el

Después ambos apoyaron sus pies en el piso, esperaron unos momentos...ichigo corrió hacia la mezcla pero este no se movía...ni siquiera sacaba su zampakuto...se quedaba ahí parado, no hizo nada...

Después Ichigo lo ataco pero este lo esquivo con facilidad saltando encima de él y atacando con una patada detrás del...era tan fuerte que Ichigo no pudo esquivar y lo hizo que este fuera lanzado fuertemente...chocar con un árbol...mientras se levantaba se preguntaba...

"(por que no saca su espada...acaso usa la fuerza misma. Talvez pueda hacer que la empuñe con mi Getsuga...pero eso dificultaría las cosas...Que hago?!)"

"terminaste..."dijo el chico mientras se acercaba

"EHH?!"Pregunto ichigo

"esperaba más de ti..."Dijo el chico

"APENAS ESTOY CALENTANDO!"Contesto a gritos ichigo

"uhmm...»

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"Ataco ichigo

El ataque logro alcanzar al chico pero no fue tan fuerte como lo esperaba...aterrizo de manos...podía levantarse pero no como antes...apenas se paró cuando ichigo ya lo atacaba con la zampakuto...le dio tiempo de sacar su zampakuto...apenas...

"CUAL ES TU NOMBRE!?"Pregunto enojado ichigo mientras los dos se esforzaban en derribar al otro...

"no te diré..."contesto el chico

"ME LO DIRÁS...HICE QUE EMPUÑARAS TU ESPADA...CONTESTAME!"Dijo ichigo a gritos

"bien...te lo ganaste..."accedió el chico

Los dos se apartaron pues no basto con la fuerza de cada uno para derribar al otro...cada quien quedo en un lado...de rodillas recargándose en su zampakuto...el chico se levantó y le contesto...

"bien...mi nombre es..."no pudo terminar su frase pues alguien interrumpió atacándolo por detrás, haciéndolo reaccionar.

"RHITO RENGEN!"Grito Ishida mientras de su arco lanzaba miles de flechas de energía espiritual eran miles que ni siquiera se veía como el enemigo era atravesado...

Ishida de pronto aterrizo al lado de ichigo mientras guardaba su arco.

"Esta muerto..."dijo Ishida mientras se acomodaba los lentes

"QUE TE SUCEDE EHHH...ME IBA A DECIR SU NOMBRE AL FIN Y TU LO INTERRUMPISTE...QUE PASA CONTIGO!?"Grito Ichigo enojado señalando con su dedo a Ishida mientras lo acusaba

"Como que...que me pasa...no te distraigas no importa si no sanes el nombre de tu enemigo en la batalla en algún momento lo sabrás...todo a su tiempo..."

"TODO A SU TIEMPO MI TRASERO...! NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LAS BATALLAS TE LO ESTAS INVENTANDO!"Grito Ichigo mientras se levantaba y se le acercaba a Ishida

"CLARO QUE NO...ES LA REGLA MAS IMPORTANTE EN BATALLA...!"Contesto Ishida que se volteaba rápidamente pára verlo a los ojos y gritarle furiosamente.

"MENTIRA...ES EL DE NUNCA DARLE LA ESPALDA AL ENEMIGO...TE LO ESTAS INVENTANDO!"Grito Ichigo

"SI TANTO SABES SOBRE REGLAS...PORQUE NUNCA LAS EMPRENDES EN BATALLA SIEMPRE ATACAS A LO IDIOTA...!"dijo ishida mientras lo regañaba y al igual que Ichigo lo miraba enojadísimo a los ojos.

Ichigo se queda pensando en todas sus peleas, solo se quedó ahí parado sin decir nada, dejo de mirar a los ojos a Ishida, pensaba en como terminaba y en su mente se compara con Byakuya...viendo que él no termina tan lastimado como él...Entonces pensó

"(Asi que...cuando ataco a lo idiota salgo lastimado...asi que es por eso que siempre gano...uhmmm)"

Ishida se le queda viendo y le pregunta:

"ehh?...Ichigo...que haces?"Pregunta con duda mirandole y escurriéndole una gota por la cabeza

"OSH ENTONCES SIGUE ASI ICHIGO!"Grito entusiasmado Ichigo y pegando con su puño a la otra mano.

"QUE DIABLOS DICES...!?"Pregunta Ishida mientras se enfadaba mucho más y apretaba los puños

"COMO VES SIEMPRE QUE ATACO A LO IDIOTA GANO Y TU SIEMPRES ACABAS PERDIENDO!»Le grito Ichigo mientras le sonreía malvadamente.

"IDIOTA ESO ES SUERTE...SUERTE!"

"CALLATE, LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTAS CELOSO!"Le grito Ichigo mientras se volteaba al lado contrario, cruzaba las manos y seguía sonriendo.

"ERES CASO PERDIDO «grito Ishida

"CALLATE!"Grito Ichigo

Después Ishida se percató de un gran reaitsu que iba hacia ellos pero Ichigo

No lo noto...ocasionando que Ishida le avisara

"ICHIGO CUIDADO!"Le grito Ishida mientras iba hacia el

"muy tarde..."dijo la mezcla, que pasaba a Ishida e iba tras Ichigo con su filosa zampakuto en la mano.

"EHH?!"Ichigo volteo atrás y vio a la mezcla dirigirse a él. "Mata con tu sombra.: yanagi no kage"dijo la mezcla

De sus manos salieron miles de sombras negras y filosas, picos negros, como agujas. De ellas salían gotas rojas, como si fuera sangre, escurrían rápidamente y manchaban el suelo. "veneno...esto completara la misión...,"dijo la Mezcla

Después las lanzo hacia Ichigo que todavía estaba inmóvil...viendo como estas se dirigían hacia el...

"KUROSAKI!"Grito Ishida

De pronto se vio salir sangre...como se mezclaba la sangre con el aire...una gran cantidad de sangre...ocasionada por el ataque. A lo lejos se podía oler la sangre...

Pero... De quien era la sangre?...

"ufff...uff..."respiraba agotadamente inoue pues ya había recorrido una gran distancia buscando a sus amigos...los había buscado en el centro...la escuela...el parque...su casa...hasta en el hospital del padre de Ichigo...Pero no lo encontró...no podía sentir su reaitsu. Ni el de ichigo o del enemigo ya no era lo mismo que antes...podía sentir el reaitsu de sus amigos a larga distancia más el de ichigo pues tenía una gran cantidad y era fácil localizarlo pero esta vez no lo sentía...talvez por no haberlo sentido hace anos su cuerpo ya no lo reconocía...que pasaba?!Esa era una pregunta que ni ella podía contestar...para su cuerpo el rastro de sus amigos había desaparecido...no había ningún rastro... Pero tenía que concentrarse tenía que encontrarlos...descanso un momento...respiro profundo y continuo la búsqueda...

Parque:

La sangre lentamente se mezclaba con el aire dejando rastros de olor por el viento...

Ichigo abrió sus ojos y volteo a ver a la persona que lo protegió...lo vio y quedo sin aliento...

Chad volteo a ver al lugar donde había puesto a Rukia descansar y curar sus heridas pero no la encontró...volteo con Renji y el volteo al lugar donde Ichigo estaba...vio a Ishida tirado... intacto...

Vio de nuevo con Ichigo...abrió los ojos con mirada de preocupación y desesperación...

"RUKIIIAA!"Grito fuertemente renji mientras este la miraba tiernamente

Renji seguía sin moverse...

Rukia sostenía su espada cubriéndose al ella y a Ichigo...pero no lo había logrado...era demasiado tarde...su cuerpo ya estaba débil del ataque de la mezcla femenina...su cuerpo ya casi no reaccionaba no respondía...

"Ru-Rukia?..."dijo ichigo mientras la miraba con preocupación...

"ugh..."(maldita sea...mi cuerpo ya está muy débil. Y ya no reacciona. Maldita sea...)"pensó Rukia mientras esta era atravesada por el montón de avispones...protegiendo a su amigo...

Rukia volteo con Renji y tiernamente le sonrió...veía como este la veía preocupado...volteo de nuevo con el enemigo...

Ichigo la miro y después la vio enojado...apretando fuertemente el puno...

"IDIOTA...POR QUE LO HICISTE...POR QUE ME PROTEGISTE YO PODIA HABERLO DETENIDO!"Le grito enojado

"CALLLATE!"Le grito Rukia

Ichigo se calló y vio a Rukia...

"cállate...eh dicho..."dijo Rukia

La mezcla le saco las agujas rápidamente entonces fue un dolor tremendo...sentía como si fueran miles de Zampakuto...caía lentamente a los brazos de Ichigo...

"no me culpes...mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo...no pensé antes de actuar...además ya estaba herida...ya no importaba..."dijo Rukia mientras sonreía

Ichigo la miro enojado y le grito:

"Y DANARTE MAS PARA PROTEGERME ACASO ERES IDIOTA!POR QUE LO HIXISTE!"

"Por qué...eres mi amigo..."le dijo Rukia

Ichigo se sorprendió y la miro...ella le sonreía...

Renji llego corriendo con Rukia casi casi se arrastró antes de que se cayera...

Renji apenas y respiraba...pero tenía aliento para decir su nombre...

Ichigo miro a Renji y le dio a Rukia en sus brazos...indicándole que se fuera con ella...Rukia estaba inconsciente...Renji la miro y le dijo a Ichigo

"Entendido..."

Renji se fue...

Ichigo los vio alejarse...miro al piso...y vio su zampakuto,...la recogió y volteo con el enemigo...vio a Ishida pelear con la mezcla...pero fue derribado...Ichigo camino hacia el...

Ishida se levantaba gracias a la ayuda de Chad que ya había amarrado a la mezcla Chiharu con un poste en un árbol...los dos se levantaron y corrieron hacia el enemigo...pero Ichigo los detuvo...

"Váyanse..."dijo Ichigo

"Uhh?"Preguntaron los dos sorprendidos

"Tengo cuentas pendientes con el..."les dijo Ichigo

Ishida reacciono y lo miro

"no podrás tu solo...es muy fuerte..."

"Confía en mi..." le contesto Ichigo mientras este sonreía...

"va...entonces buena suerte..."dijo Chad

Los dos se fueron...llevándose con ellos a Haruno...

"vas a pelear tu solo?"Preguntó el chico

"acaso no parece..."contesto Ichigo

"claro..."

El viento soplaba en el parque...las hojas volaban por el aire...los árboles se sacudían y los dos chicos furiosamente se miraban el uno al otro...la verdadera batalla apenas comenzaba...

Inoue se apresuraba en encontrar a sus amigos...se concentraba para poder sentir su energía espiritual...pero no las sentía...

Entonces al ver sus shuun rikka que inoue no podía localizar a su amigo ichigo...decidieron ayudar entonces se presentaron ante Inoue...

"problemas orihime chan?"Pregunto una de ellas

"ehh?Pero si tú eres..."Pregunto inoue

"exacto...soy yo Shun-o... Cuanto tiempo mira como haz crecido...la última vez que te vi fue..."pregunto dudosa Shun-o mientras se agarraba la cabeza y pensaba en eso llego otra

"cuando estaba con ichigo kun..."contesto ayame sonriéndole a orihime

"OH CLARO!Pero como es posible que no me acuerde...jajajajaja!"Rio Shun-o

En eso inoue bajo la tristemente recordando los días en que ella y kurosaki kun eran felices en eso levanto la mirada y sonrió

Entonces Shun-o pregunto

"y bien...cómo van los enamorados?!"Pregunto curiosa

"ah eso...bueno veras...kurosaki kun y yo..."dijo tartamudeando inoue cuando fue interrumpida

"no ves tonto...orihime y aquel idiota ya no son pareja...no vuelvas a preguntar eso "CUPIDO""contesto enojado tsubaki mientras golpeaba fuertemente a Shun-o

"AUCH!"Grito Shun-o

"y...estas bien?.."Pregunto ayame

"claro...por qué no lo estaría..."dijo inoue

En eso otros tres se le presentaron

"porque tú lo amabas..."contesto Lily

Imoue la vio y bajo la mirada...

No la levanto...

En eso llega Baigon y le agarra tiernamente el pelo...Hinagiku después le pregunta

"y que piensas llenar ese vacío con otro...no seas tonta..."le dice

En eso inoue levanta la cabeza y tsubaki voltea con ella y la ve llorar entonces este se enoja y la golpea

"POR QUE LLORAS TONTA...NO LLORES SI NO TE DARE UN MOTIVO PARA LLORAR!"Le dijo tsubaki mientras la golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza

"AYYYY... TATATTATAI"grito orihime

"QUE HACES TSUBAKI!"Le pregunto orihime mientras se sobaba la cabeza

"orihime chan...no hay porque llorar ya verás que todo se arreglara..."le dice ayame tiernamente mientras la abraza la cara

"lo sé...gracias ayame...»Le agradece

inoue y de sus labios saca una gran sonrisa que contagia a todos incluso a tsubaki

"bien entonces...que necesitabas de nosotros?"Pregunto Lily

"ah sí...quería ver si podían rastrear el reaitsu de kurosaki kun es que... yo no puedo...»le dice inoue a los chicos mientras se sonrojaba

"si déjanoslo a nosotros..."le contesta Shun-o

"arigato..."le agradece inoue con una sonrisa

Parque:

Las dos zampakutos se apuntaban las unas a las otras para asi mostrar el poder de cada una y de su poseedor... La batalla se volvía extrema. Uno de ellos tenía que volver a casa...solo uno de ellos sobreviviría...

"acaso me odias...?»Pregunto la mezcla

Ichigo contesto entre dientes

"Por qué lo haría?"Pregunto enojado claro que lo odiaba...después de lo que le hizo a su mejor amiga...lo odiaría por toda la vida...

El chico mezcla guardo su zampakuto y miro a Ichigo misteriosamente...Ichigo simplemente lo miraba y sostenía su Zampakuto con tanta fuerza que le salía sangre de las manos...

"bien ya que me interrumpieron antes de que te digiera mi nombre...te lo diré ahora sin ninguna interrupciones dijo la mezcla

"al fin..."dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa pero una sonrisa de odio

«Mi nombre es...Kuroshitsugi Nanashi..."le dijo la mezcla con un tono apagado y triste como si no estuviera orgulloso de su nombre

"como ves mi nombre significa...

"Sin nombre «contesto ichigo interrumpiéndolo como si no le interesara para nada su nombre

"vaya...asi que si puedes saber el significado de los nombres...impresionante...quien te enseno?.."Pregunto la mezcla

"una vieja amiga..."dijo Ichigo

Los dos quedaron en silencio hasta que la mezcla se acercó lentamente a Ichigo tratando de acercarse al...Ichigo solo se hacía para atrás...después este se detuvo...

"nací sin nombre...a cambio de ti no tuve a alguien que me diera un nombre. Ni una madre o un padre. Yo nació por medio de dos criaturas muy diferentes...ninguno tenía nombre...nadie de nosotros las mezclas lo obtiene...nuestro creador nos nombra respecto a nuestras características...no somos humanos. Ni shinigamis...no somos nadie...eso es lo que significa mi nombre...pero porque te cuento esto...ni siquiera lo entenderías...

Ustedes los shinigamis no tienen corazón nos asesinan nos masacran sin piedad...nosotros no somos los monstruos son ustedes...pero porque alguien como tú lo entendería. No eres un shinigami...asi que deja de hacer preguntas tontas y empieza a pedir por tu vida...»

"ghhhhh..."dijo ichigo entre dientes

Renji y los demás se dirigían lejos del campo de batalla...renji cargaba en sus brazos a rukia mientras esta débilmente se acomodaba en sus brazos, renji solo la miraba...Chad e Ishida cargaba a la mezcla para llevarla con urahara asi él les podía determinar con que enemigo se enfrentaban...

Todo era completo silencio hasta que renji miro al suelo y vio a inoue correr en lado contrario hacia ellos en dirección hacia ichigo...entonces bajo inmediatamente con ella

"Inoue!"Grito renji mientras aterrizaba

"ah...Renji kun?"Dijo Inoue mientras se detenía

"adónde vas Inoue...?pregunto Renji

"bueno iba ir a ayudarlos a Ichigo y a ustedes pero veo que están bien. Entonces debería..."dijo Inoue

Pero al ver que entre ellos no estaba Ichigo se sorprendió. Acaso no lo había logrado?

Entonces miro a Renji con cara de preocupación. Y tartamudeando pronunciaba de sus labios la palabra que la aterraba más que ninguna otra...acaso estaba muerto? ..

No era imposible...ella hablaba de Kurosaki Ichigo. El chico de 18 años más fuerte que nadie de los demás shinigamis. Simplemente no era posible...o sí?

"donde esta Kurosaki Kun..."pregunto Inoue con los cabellos cubriéndole el rostro

"bueno-veras. Yo-"dijo Renji con preocupación

"DEJASTE A KUROSAKI KUN SOLO CONTRA EL ENEMIGO...ACASO PERDISTE LA CABEZA EN QUE PENSABAS!"Le grito enojada Inoue. Mientras lloraba...

Todos estaban aterrados inoue jamás le había gritado a nadie. Absolutamente nadie aunque fueran sus amigos...jamás les gritaba o se preocupaba fuertemente por algo o alguien...nunca...

Renji rápidamente racionó y gritando le contesto a inoue

"QUE ESPERABAS QUE HICIERA...AYUDARLO?!EL DIJO QUE DEBIAMOS DE SEGUIR NOS LO PIDIO QUERIA QUE VOLVIERAMOS CONVIDA!"Se volteo renji furiosamente no la miro no se volteo

"acaso no lo entiendes..."dijo Renji apretando fuertemente a Rukia diciéndole a Inoue que por culpa de Kurosaki kun había salido herida rukia este no quería que los demás también se lastimaran...

Inoue no hablo nadie. Absolutamente nadie...solo se oían las lágrimas de inoue caer al suelo...esto preocupo a ishida que hizo acercarse a ella...y tiernamente mirarla. Inoue volteo y vio a ishida detrás de ella y sonrió...esta se limpió las lágrimas y apretó el puno...

"Inoue san..."dijo ishida mientras la miraba

"Ishida kun...por favor dime...donde esta Kurosaki kun..."le pregunto Inoue con ojos de preocupación y el pyno fuertemente apretado

Ishida solo la miro...no pudo decirle que no...Era su amiga y alguien muy especial para el...sonriéndole. Contesto...


	5. Ichihime Fanfic: Pasado que Regresa

**ICHIHIME FANFIC: PASADO QUE REGRESA**

Ichigo analizaba a la mezcla...Veía y pensaba en su nuevo movimiento. Acaso lo atacaría o solo se quedaría ahí parado?

Ichigo se enderezo y de nuevo paso su mano delicadamente por su cara...en sus manos acumulando su reaitsu formo su máscara hollow. Blanca y llena de poder esta cubría todo el rostro de ichigo,sus ojos ahora color miel es donde podías sumergirte...sus dulces ojos miel...

De pronto la mezcla apareció de repente atrás de Ichigo. Como había llegado atrás de él tan rápido. Acaso al que veía hace rato era solo una ilusión o acaso era más rápido que la luz? Quien es en verdad el acaso era humano, hollow o mezcla?

"COMO?!"Se volteo Ichigo mientras detenía su ataque con la espada detrás..

"No deberías distraerte...Shinigami sustituto o prefieres que te llame

Kurosaki Ichigo..."

"NO TIENES PERMITIDO LLAMARME ASI DESPUES DE LO QUE LE HICISTE A RUKIA!"

Ichigo se volteo y lo miro a la cara con ojos de furia...lanzo su Gestuga Tenshou justo cuando este había lanzado su ataque...ambos ataques chocaron juntando cada uno de sus reaitsu...el "rojo y negro" con el "verde y blanco" ambos combinados lograban una gran cantidad de reaitsu más fuerte que la del propio Ichigo...

"QUE DIABLOS!"Dijo Ichigo entre dientes mientras este se cubría de la gran cantidad de reaitsu que brotaba de las 2 zampakuto

Mientras que la mezcla simplemente se cubría con un escudo de reaitsu y blanco...pensó

"(Asi que este es el gran poder del Shinigami sustituto...Ya veo al momento en que mi reaitsu y el de él se juntaron crearon una gran cantidad de reaitsu...ya veo entonces no somos tan diferentes...después de todo venimos de la misma cadena de sucesores...)" pensaba mientras sonreía

De repente el reaitsu de Ichigo parecía como si tratara de pelear y consumir completamente al reaitsu de la mezcla...finalmente el reaitsu de Ichigo logro consumir el reaitsu de Nanashi. Nanashi simplemente vio el tornado de reaitsu que se hacía negra consumiendo su reaitsu convirtiéndose en negro con un aura fuerte y peligrosa...

Nanashi vio a Ichigo...Ichigo simplemente asustado observaba el reaitsu como si él nunca lo hubiera visto...Nanashi simplemente se le quedo viendo con cara de enojo y a la vez se le hizo una sonrisa malvada en el rostro, metió su manos a la bolsa y pensó "(Principiantes...)"

La gran bola de reaitsu lanzo lejos a Ichigo y a Nanashi pegando contra un árbol que estaba detrás de cada uno lastimando su espalda, cayeron al piso y con un fuerte tocado escupieron sangre...

Inoue corriendo y sudando casi tropezando miraba a lo lejos el parque sentía como se iba acercando con Ichigo...de pronto todo tembló e hizo que Inoue cayera lastimándose un pie. Levanto la vista y finalmente pudo sentir un gran tornado de reaitsu negro, lentamente levanto la cabeza y en su cara se pudo formar una expresión de susto en sus ojos...en su rostro caían gotas de preocupación, sus ojos los mantuvo abiertos sin pestañear y difícilmente podía prenunciar una palabra...

"Pero. Pero qué diablos...es eso!" pronunciaba de sus labios difícilmente...Miro directamente el tornado y pudo sentir su fuerza, se levantó con dolor, gritaba por dentro pero no importaba tenía que ir a salvar a su único "Amigo"...

Simplemente corrió lo más rápido que podía para encontrarse con el...

Renji y los demás simplemente quedaron parados viendo en dirección en la que se había ido Inoue...Rukia despertó de los brazos de Renji y lo vio. Vio en sus ojos preocupación. El veía al cielo como si algo estuviera cerca de ellos. Rukia miro al cielo y vio el tornado de reaitsu que había creado Ichigo. Solamente pensó. Que era eso?Acaso era de Ichigo?Que pasaba? Pero lo más importante... Acaso la chica de hace rato desesperada y preguntando por Ichigo era Inoue? Porque Renji no la detuvo? ...Renji tenía mucho por que explicar...

"Inoue san..."dijo Ishida

Rukia lo vio. Claro todavía sentía algo por Inoue. Pero su corazón no pertenecía ni a él ni menos a Ichigo. Sino a aquel chico que ambos odiaban...pero no iban a renunciar ninguno de los dos. Rukia sabía que eso iría a traer problemas. Pero por ahora no era bueno mencionarlo...

Renji seguía mirando el cielo al igual que todos intentaba regresar. Pero sabía que si regresaba Ichigo se enojaría...Por ahora lo único que podían hacer es confiar en Ichigo y esperar a que volviera con vida...Solo eso...esperar...

El gran reaitsu finalmente desapareció regresando a su legítimo dueño. Nanashi con poco reaitsu regresando al volteo hacia Ichigo, que al contrario de él, parecía obtener el doble...

Nanashi se levantó, sus heridas empezaban a curarse, era intacto. Se levantó y vio a Ichigo con ojos de furia y envidia...Solo lo veía...

"Cough...Cough..."Tosía Ichigo salía sangre de la boca...Golpeado y sangrando permaneció en el suelo...Ya no podía levantarse...Como es que Nanashi estaba intacto...

"Eres fuerte Shinigami. Te subestime...pero al final saliste perdiendo. Igual que todos por la misma y simple razón...débiles. Todos los Shinigami con los que me he enfrentado han terminado igual. Pero en tu caso, duraste más tiempo de lo esperado al contrario de tus demás compañeros, por eso te daré la oportunidad de vivir más...solo que vivirás sin una mano o talvez un pie..."dijo Nanashi mientras sacaba su espada. Nanashi levanto su espada contra él y puso su pie sobre su brazo. Sin piedad le corto la mano...

"AGGGHHHH!"Grito Ichigo...sentía el dolor de su mano ya cortada...era todo un dolor impenetrable como si lo que le hubieran cortado hubiera sido su corazón...

Ichigo se retorcía en el suelo. Gritaba desesperadamente. Mientras que Nanashi lo observaba. Guardo su espada y detuvo a Ichigo...

"ahora...donde esta...La mujer...»Pregunto Nanashi mientras lo ahorcaba...

Ichigo solo lo miro no sabía de lo que hablaba...

"Dije...Donde está la mujer...»Cada vez lo apretaba más fuerte del cuello

"No sé...no se de-de que me-hablas...»Decía Ichigo mientras trataba de hablar

"sé que ustedes la esconden y quiero saber su ubicación...»

"No lo sé. Si quieres puedes matarme...Nanashi...»

"No tengo pensado matarte. No aun pero si no me lo dices tendré que adelantarte tu fecha...Me lo dirás. Cuando cuente cinco lo sabré...1, 2,3..."

"Mátame..."susurraba Ichigo mientras cada vez más se quedaba sin aliento.

"4..."seguía contando Nanashi, mientras más contaba más apretaba a Ichigo

"MATAME!"Grito Ichigo desesperadamente mirándolo a los ojos, ya no podía hacer nada, ya no tenía razón por la cual vivir.

"5-"

"ya basta Nanashi..."interrumpió alguien detrás, muy atrás de Nanashi

"uhmmm?"Nanashi detuvo su tortura, por ahora, Ichigo había sido salvado, solo por ahora...

Nanashi volteo y vio a Byakuya y Hitsugaya...Detrás de el...

"Tus asuntos están con la Sociedad de Almas no con el chico solo déjalo ir, o tendré que matarte..."lo amenazo Byakuya poniendo su mano en la zampakuto y con el dedo empujándola un poco y hacerle ver un pequeño pedazo de la Zampakuto cubierta en la funda.

"ghhh...»Quejo entre dientes Nanashi mientras seguía apretando fuertemente a Ichigo del cuello.

Byakuya solo lo miraba igual que los demás...ambos, Hitsugaya y Byakuya, al mismo tiempo, demasiado parejos, sacaron sus Zampakuto...

"Detesto que me miren asi..."dijo Nanashi mientras bajaba la ceja y les lanzaba un gesto de enojo a los dos Capitanes, que claramente se reflejaban en los ojos de Nanashi.

Detrás de Hitsugaya apareció otro "Nanashi"atacandolo por detrás, por suerte logro esquivar el ataque de la Zampakuto de "Nanashi" poniendo su espada detrás de él.

Ichigo todavía siendo ahorcado miro a Nanashi. Como pudo multiplicarse tan rápido...Él ni siquiera lo ha ya visto...Quien era este? Ichigo cerro sus ojos poco a poco, quedando inconsciente, su cuerpo había llegado al límite, era momento de parar….

Byakuya aprecio detrás de Ichigo, y fuertemente aparto la mano de Nanashi de su cuello con un golpe o manazo en la mano, cogió a Ichigo en el momento en que Nanashi retiro su mano, rápidamente se apartó de Nanashi terminando del otro lado...Cargando a Ichigo malherido e inconsciente...

Nanashi volteo contra Byakuya, mientras Nanashi se tocaba la mano en la que Byakuya lo había golpeado, simplemente quedo ahí parado...viendo enojado a Byakuya.

"Por qué salvas a ese inútil...Eh Byakuya...»Pregunto Nanashi tranquilamente.

Byakuya simplemente no respondía, mantenía la boca cerrada, ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo, lo ignoraba como a todos los que consideraba una pérdida de tiempo.

"Por qué te da lástima o porque le agarraste cariño. Responde Kuchiki...por qué?.."

Byakuya sentó a Ichigo inconsciente en un árbol y mientras lo depositaba veía como su camarada se alejaba junto con el enemigo. Suspiro de alivio...

"te diré porque protejo a este chico..."le dijo Byakuya mientras se levantaba lentamente y el viento chocaba en su cara.

"Este chico es más fuerte de lo que piensas...no deberías subestimarlo...incluso yo lo comprobé una vez..."Byakuya al so su mirada a la luna y cerró los ojos mientras su cabello se agitaba con el viento, recordaba el día en que peleo contra Ichigo al querer salvar a Rukia...recordó sus palabras...

Flashback:

"Yo protegeré lo que más me importa nunca me rendiré...no dejare atrás lo importante para mí...seguiré mi camino...si muero lo hare después de saber que mis amigos están conmigo...moriré con una sonrisa en mi rostro...y hare lo que sea para cumplir ese sueño...acaso tú no tienes al gol que proteger..." decía Ichigo a Byakuya, Ichigo se lo gritaba desesperadamente que hacía que la sangre en su rostro cayera más rápido.

"Sueños...yo una vez tuve un sueño...era un sueño sobre mi orgullo...La razón por la que vivo...algo por lo que daría mi vida sin importar la situación...pero ese orgullo ha crecido a un punto en el que no necesita ser protegida por más tiempo «Byakuya se levantó y miro a Rukia que permanecía en brazos de Renji...Recostada...Mirándolo tiernamente...

"(algo que proteger...)"pensó Byakuya...

Regreso del Flashback...

Byakuya volvió la mirada a Nanashi y empuño su Zampakuto...aceptando su batalla, al ver que Nanashi ya había empuñado su espada a hacia él. Byakuya simplemente suspiro un cansancio o algo como un suspiro de inmadurez hacia el...

"En verdad quieres pelear contra mí. Kuchiki Byakuya?.."Pregunto Nanashi

Byakuya simplemente no contesto se quedó ahí parado a esperar a que Nanashi atacara. Pero este nunca ataco...

"ya veo. No quieres contestarme...típico de un Kuchiki. Se creen superiores a los demás. Pero ustedes no ven que hay personas más fuertes que vosotros..."le explicaba Nanashi mientras guardaba su espada...

"Si...lo sé...»contesto Byakuya...volteo y vio a Ichigo, se quedó viendo a Ichigo por un momento, no era una mirada de Odio o Rencor sino una mirada que ni el propio Kuchiki Byakuya podía explicar.

Byakuya de nuevo volteo con Nanashi desapareció justo enfrente de él, después de un momento apareció detrás de Nanashi y lo ataco "Eso no te servirá...»le dijo la mezcla que lo corto pero solo era una copia...

"ehhh?.."Nanashi había sido engañado por Byakuya que no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

"Al parecer mi plan...sirvió desde el principio..."

"ehhh? «Nanashi volteo y vio a los 2 capitanes parados en una rama de un árbol...

Nanashi volteo y lo vio. Los 2 perfectamente chocaban vistas, los 2 se odiaban con todo. Esto tenía que acabar. Entonces Nanashi pensó...

"(Asi que todo este tiempo eh estado peleando contra una copia. Incluso mi copia estaba peleando contra la copia del otro Capitán del pelo blanco, no lo esperaba. En verdad la familia Kuchiki es de esperarle estas estrategias en el combate...Uhmmm..."

"ya veo. Asi que fue eso. Pero ahora no deseo pelear contigo..."Le decía Nanashi a Byakuya mientras guardaba su Zampakuto.

"(Que?! Acaso está jugando con nosotros? «Pensaba Toushiro enojado y viéndolo fijamente

"Solo vengo por un encargo de Tamaki Sama. No se metan. Esto no es situación de la Sociedad de Almas. Sino con aquel chico...»Les contesta Nanashi

"Tamaki Shissou?!Entonces le sirves a ese hombre...como es que alguien como él pueda hacer esto?!"Pregunta enojado a gritos Toushiro

"Que? Acaso le tenéis miedo? «Pregunto Nanashi con una sonrisa

"Acaso juegas con nosotros?!"Pregunta enojado Toushiro que listo empezaba a sacar la empuñadura de su Zampakuto, Byakuya lo detuvo.

"No solo debería advertirles que a Tamaki sama..."le decía la mezcla a Toushiro y Byakuya

Repente este les lanzo una mirada de "los tengo" mientras terminaba su oración...

"No le gusta que me retrase..."termino Nanashi

"ehhh!?"Los 2 capitanes se asustaron, este los había engañado. En eso aparecen otros 2 mezclas apariencias iguales a las de Nanashi...Detrás de ellos desempuñando su espada... Byakuya había quedado sorprendido, el no esperaba semejante ataque, su plan iba a la perfección lo único que tenía que hacer era activar las trampas que había puesto alrededor de Nanashi, pero era demasiado tarde.

"Ahora morirán...» Finalmente lo logro...salía sangre de cada una de las Zampakuto...en realidad los había cortado...Como alguien como él pudo haberlos derrotado...qué diablos pasaba...

Byakuya y Toushiro cayeron heridos, apenas y respiraban. Pero pudieron parase, Byakuya preocupado miraba como Nanashi se volteaba a Ichigo y se disponía a matarlo.

Nanashi se acercó a Ichigo u desempuño su espada...en contra de Ichigo...que ya estaba consciente...Apenas y podía pararse, volteo a donde estaba Byakuya y vio que el ya no estaba, estaba solo...

"ahora morirás..."Nanashi estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque...

"Senkurryuha..."de su espada salieron rayos azules llegando a Ichigo...estaba perdido. De pronto sintió una cálida brisa...su corazón se aceleró. Acaso estaba muerto...Oh acaso seguía vivo...Cerro lo ojos y por fuera escucho...

"SANTENN KESHUNN!"

Ichigo se sorprendió conocía ese ataque...Acaso era su ilusión. Ella estaba aquí. Ichigo lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio una gran luz amarilla. No un escudo amarillo. Que detenía fuertemente el ataque. No pasaba del escudo...No pudo romperlo... Era el "Santenn Kesshun" era una amiga "Inoue Orihime"...

Renji y los demás se encaminaban a casa de Urahara en el camino se encontraron a Byakuya y Hitsugaya que iban de techo en techo escurriendo sangre de cada uno de su pecho, cortados y malheridos. No pararon a saludar ni a preguntar por lo que había pasado...Ellos solo siguieron...

Renji aun cargaba a Rukia en sus brazos...la veía cada vez que esta se movía en sus brazos...Quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Pronto lo estaría...cuando llegara a casa de Urahara, la curara y esta reposara...le invitaría un helado y la llevaría al parque de diversiones cerca de la casa de Ichigo...pero esta vez le pediría consejos a Ichigo ya que de mujeres él era el que sabía más...por ahora lo más importante era la vida de Rukia...y el tiempo les pisaba los talones...

Ichigo apenas y podía abrir sus ojos...Todo era obscuro no después de que aquella luz amarilla iluminara su obscuridad...se sentía feliz al saber que no estaría solo. Que aquella persona tan especial estaría junto al para siempre...solo que ese camino de la vida no lo recorrería con el sino con alguien más...Ichigo perdió la esperanza

"(Acaso soy un idiota...que es este sentimiento que me llena? Acaso me enamore de nuevo...o es solo un vacío...estoy solo?)"Se preguntaba Ichigo mientras veía ser protegido... después cerro sus ojos como si fuera a ser su final. Él sabía que aquel escudo no iba a durar por siempre. Era su fin...

Ichigo sintió calientes sus brazos...Se sentía cómodo y caliente...Acaso estaba muerto?..No era imposible no había podido sentir un golpe o herida...solo sintió cariño y amor...

Abrió sus ojos lentamente...Esperando una luz blanca...miro hacia sus brazos y vio un bulto café miro abajo y vio igual una manta café...después analizo...aquel bulto entre sus brazos no eran más que las mangas de una blusa...Eran unos brazos...la manta café era larga entonces formaba una falda...absolutamente era la figura de una mujer...sintió un aliento pacífico y lindo...abrió sus ojos y volteo hacia el rostro del ángel que lo sostenía...Inoue Orihime lo tenía abrazado entre sus cálidos brazos...formando una gran cama acolchonada. Se sentía en la las nubes era un sueño...

Inoue los protegía a ambos se veía decidida y concentrada...el escudo absorbió el ataque desvaneciéndolo rápidamente...Inoue se debilito...cansada miro al enemigo envuelto en humo...suspiro

Ichigo la miro y dijo...

"Inoue?..Eres tú? «Pregunto Ichigo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de felicidad.

"Sí...Aquí estoy Kurosaki Kun...Como te sientes?.."

"Bien, ahora que estas tu aquí. Me siento de maravilla..."contesto Ichigo

"Kurosaki Kun..."

La nube de humo se dispersó e Inoue pudo ver a oponente...empezó desde abajo. Los pies, la Zampakuto, la cintura, el cuello hasta llegar al rostro. Pero al momento en que esta lo vio reacciono como si esta lo conociera...acaso lo conocía...

Inoue lo miro enojada y a la vez asustada...

"tú eres...Nanashi...!"Inoue asustada y aun sosteniendo a Ichigo le preguntaba a Nanashi...

"Oh...mujer...Que haces tú aquí acaso eres amiga de estos inutiles?vaya no lo esperaba...Como alguien tan fuerte como tu ande con alguien como ellos? «Pregunto Nanashi

"eso no te incumbe!"

"Bueno como va tu herida...te duele o no fue suficiente la última vez..."

Inoue lo miro y entre dientes se quejaba como si quisiera desquitarse o vengarse...rápidamente atacaría...

Ichigo lo había oído todo...lo único que hizo fue pedirle a señas a Inoue que lo dejara levantarse...Inoue accedió...delicadamente lo levanto o al menos lo ayudo a ponerse en pie...

Ichigo se detenía en su espada...Apenas y podía...Pero aguantaba...Levanto la mirada...Inoue seguía sentada...por si este acaso se caía cogerlo antes de llegar al piso...

"Tu...tú la conoces...con-conoces a Inoue?.."

"Uhmmm...claro la última vez que la vi fue en Tokio...iba por la misma razón por la que estoy contigo..."

"entonces...Dices que tú la...Tú la he-heriste?"

"Si..."

"como te-"le dijo Ichigo enojadísimo mientras apretaba los dientes y sostenía fuertemente su Zampakuto.

"No hay razón por la cual enojarse...Crees que si hubiera ganado ella estuviera aquí...no la mate porque no pude...No le gane...yo salí más lastimado de lo que esta ella..."

Ichigo volteo a ver a Inoue sorprendido sobre su gran victoria simplemente no le creía...

"(acaso juega conmigo...Inoue en verdad le gano a este desgraciado? Entonces lo de olvidar el pasado era mentira? Cuál es la verdad...)"pensó Ichigo mientras la veía

"pero ahora...»Nanashi desempuño su Zampakuto hacia Inoue que todavía permanecía sentada...

"Terminare de una vez por todas lo que inicie mal...y esta vez voy a acabar contigo...Inoue Orihime..."

Ichigo simplemente enfureció y no dudo en correr a atacarlo...pero no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para lograrlo...Inoue se levantó y detuvo a Ichigo, Ichigo solo la miro...ahí estaba callada con la cabeza abajo...

"por favor...No lo ataques, estas ya demasiado herido como para continuar...detente..."Inoue le dijo. Tiernamente lo abrazo, sus lágrimas recorrían su dulce rostro...

Ichigo la miro este solo la miraba, se puso muy rojo y eso no evito que el respondiera a su abrazo...por un momento se quedaron abrazados...Todo era perfecto...

Nanashi los miraba...Tenia ojos de furia, veía a Inoue hablarle a Ichigo...Este solo se volteo...

"Os dejare vivir por ahora...continuaremos algún día, solo-traten de-"Nanashi volteo con Inoue y los vio a ambos pero concentro su vista en Inoue...

"De mantenerse con vida..."

Nanashi se alejó de ellos rápidamente escalando arboles huyendo de ellos...

"oye...ESPERA! Ehhh..."

"Kurosaki Kun...espera aun estas muy herido. No debes moverte...traeré ayuda...yo ah-"

"Inoue...tranquila...Estoy bien...no te preocupes"

Le respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa en su rostro...Ilumino su rostro... Inoue se sintió tan tranquila...Dejo de preocuparse por un momento hasta que vio que de los ojos y boca de Ichigo caían gotas de sangre...lo que hizo preocuparla demasiado...

"ghhh!"Tocio Ichigo. Cuando tocio el piso lo mancho de sangre. Fue demasiada sangre Inoue se preocupó tanto que no evito que esta gritara...Ichigo simplemente empezó a cerrar sus ojos después cayó herido...Inoue apenas y pudo cogerlo...Lo miraba asustada este ya no respondía a sus suplicas...Inoue empezó a llorar...

"Kurosaki Kun...Kurosaki Kun...por favor háblame..."

Ichigo se mantenía inconsciente en los calientes brazos de Inoue...pero este seguía sangrando por boca de ojos...Inoue se asustó no podía hacer nada...Lo único que pudo hacer fue hacer un grito de desesperación:

"ONEGAI KUROSAKI KUN...RESPONDEME...ONEGAI...KUROSAKI KUUNN!

Este grito de desesperación llego más lejos que nada. Hizo que Nanashi lo oyera...Pero él seguía con su camino...Sin voltear atrás...seguía hacia adelante...el eco resonó y resonó hasta llegar a lo más lejos de esa noche de llanto y desesperación...

Casa de Urahara:

«Muy bien Rukia chan...Justamente llegaron a tiempo antes de que el daño te consumiera viva. Te puse algunas vendas en zonas muy dañadas y sensibles...de las partes sensibles...Etto...se hizo a cargo Yoruichi"le decía Urahara mientras se sonrojaba y jugaba con sus dedos...O saco su abanico y tapo su cara...

Renji simplemente voltio hacia Urahara y lo vio con cara y ojos de enojo...Pero se puso demasiado rojo cuando Rukia volteo a verlo...después se volteo con Urahara que este seguía sonrojado...Esto lo hizo pensar...

"(maldito pervertido...Seguramente él fue el que le cambio las vendas a Rukia mientras estaba inconsciente...Además Yoruichi ni siquiera está aquí...Salió a buscar a Ichigo...)"pensó Renji

Rukia vio el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared...Eran las 3 de la madrugada y no sabían noticias sobre a preocuparse.

Renji igualmente vio el reloj...Después volteo hacia Rukia que apretaba fuertemente los puños y sudaba...

"(Es cierto...Ichigo ya van 3 horas desde que te dejamos ahí con la mezcla desconocida...Además Yoruichi se supone que fue a buscarlo...Talvez no lo encuentra o acaso la mezcla lo habrá...no...Es imposible estamos hablando de Ichigo contra una mezcla igual que los que ha peleado...ahora los demás están analizando a esa chica llamada Chiharu...No parece peligrosa pero...debemos tener cuidado. Sino talvez podrían...Ehhh...Sera mejor tener cuidado. Extremo cuidado...)"

Después en timbre de la puerta suena todos reaccionan. Rukia que estaba cabeza abajo rápidamente la levanta, Chad y Ishida se acercan a la puerta, Urahara deja de servir te mientras que Renji se levanta apurado...

"Espera aquí Rukia..."Le pide con señas con la mano a Rukia

Renji se levantó y abrió la puerta que dividía la cocina y el cuarto de reposo...la deslizo y corrió hacia la puerta...Después tomo un leve respiro...y coloco su mano en la perilla y deslizo la puerta...

Al abrirla Chad, Ishida y Renji quedaron espantados...Encontraron a Yoruichi...Que cargaba en su espala a Ichigo mientras que detrás de ellos estaba Inoue. Con un rasguño en la boca y algún y otra cortada y moretón...Solo eran más cortadas que moretes. Inoue cargaba la Zampakuto de Ichigo. Y deslizaba lágrimas en sus cachetes...Inoue estaba cabeza abajo...Detrás estaban Byakuya y Hitsugaya que se veían tranquilos casi sin un dolor, por fuera...era otra cosa…

En eso se presenta Rukia y ve a Ichigo adolorido entonces corre a él...

"ICHIGOO... Ichigo! Lo detiene Rukia mientras habla

En eso Inoue levanta la cara y ve a Rukia...Se seca las lágrimas y respira...

"Kuchiki San...»

Rukia voltea con Inoue y la ve dañada. Pero ella sabe que se encuentra bien lo único que importaba ahora era salvar a Ichigo...

Nanashi recorría la ciudad buscando a sus camaradas...en eso solo sintió un fuerte viento detrás de él. Que lo pone alerta...

Se detiene y enfrente del aparecer una chica con apariencia extraña pero muy bien formada...en su espalda traía un reguilete formado con hierro y picos en cada punta...Portaba un kimono morado y con algunas flores de decoración...Tenía el pelo largo de color negro...Ojos grises y un busto delatante...Se veía de la edad de 15 o 14 se veía que era la más chica...

Nanashi solo se le quedo viendo pero no eran ojos de enojo sino de tranquilidad después se volteo...

"no te dije que te quedaras en tu habitación...Sabes que es peligroso...Andar por estos rumbos...Kohana san..."

Kohana solo se sonrojo y tapo su boca y volteo abajo...

"Lo lamento Nanashi san pero. Estaba preocupada por ti...No ha regresado a casa hace dos semanas y El Señor Tamaki ordena que regreses de inmediato...Y yo...Bueno...Tienes que regresar...ya has perdido mucho para encontrar a esa mujer..."

"tranquila...Ya no es necesario la encontré...puedes decirle eso a Lord Tamaki..."

"Si pero..."

"Vaya después de todo no sabes el significado de "lo ordena Lord Tamaki...Ehh Nanashi...!"Grita una voz que se oye desde el cielo..Nanashi solo voltea...

"asi que ha seguido a Kohana san...Ehhh...Kichiro...Además no me interesa volver...»

En eso aparece una figura masculina al lado de Kohana

"Creo que no me entendiste. Te lo repetiré de nuevo. Tamaki sama ordena que traigas tu trasero regreso a "Casa», o no eres bienvenido...»

Era un chico de apariencia muy molesta era atractivo pero su carácter era fuerte...Su cabello era dorado y tenía ojos verdes...Vestía con un traje negro y corbata roja...Cargaba su Zampakuto y una especie de tabla en la espalda...Andaba descalzo un típico chico rebelde de 18 años igual que Nanashi...Solo que era un poco serio y al parecer le gustaba demasiado pelear...

"Bien que dices...Vienes? Kichiro le extiende la mano y sonríe...

Nanashi solo se le quedo viendo a la mano extendida...Dejaría todo por algo que ni siquiera disfruta hacer...O seguiría con su camino...Al final había solo una decisión que tomar...

Casa de Urahara:

Ichigo recostaba en la suave cama e Inoue al lado del...Solo curaba sus heridas con el "Sontenn Kesshun" mientras que ella sudaba...ya llevaban horas...Inoue seguía con herías por todo su cuerpo...Pero no le importo primero sus amigos antes que ella...

Los demás junto con Toushiro y Byakuya esperaban afuera a Inoue e Ichigo...Rukia ya se encontraba bien estaba tomando él te mientras los demás solo permanecían allí...desesperados, encontrando una esperanza...Urahara se acercó con las bebidas y se sentó enfrente de la puerta cerrada donde se encontraban los "2 enamorados", o al menos asi les decía él...Yoruichi salió del cuarto donde Ichigo estaba y se sentó con un gran plato de comida y empezó a comer...

Rukia volteo con ella y le pregunto:

"Yoruichi san como esta Ichigo?"

Yoruichi la miro mientras sostenía el plato con su boca, la miro un rato y bajo el plato, después se limpió la boca...

"uhmmm...Nada bien, sigue saliendo mucha sangre de su pecho venda tras venda, sigue saliendo sangre, si la chica no hace algo pronto Ichigo se desangrara..."

"Inoue san no piensa usar sus poderes, creo que eso ya lo dejo muy claro...pero la pregunta es, por que no los usa ahora que Ichigo está herido? Acaso no lo ama? «Les pregunto Urahara

"ella ahora tiene a alguien más que no es Ichigo, y Ichigo no se siente muy cómodo con eso, será mejor dejarlo tranquilo..."Contesto Rukia

"otro amor echa mi es más que lo suplanto...!"Rio y grito Urahara

"URAHARA!"Grito enojada Yoruichi

"Yoruichi san...puedes ayudarme por favor? «Se oyó a Inoue en el cuarto de atrás donde estaba Inoue que seguía curando a Kurosaki.

Yoruichi se paró y se dirigió al otro cuarto empujo a Urahara para poder pasar y después cerró la puerta...permaneció cerrada como 2 minutos después se volvió a abrir...

Yoruichi salió de la habitación con una bandeja llena de vendas, algodones y demás, pero todas y cada una de esas vendas mojadas en sangre que escurría de la bandeja...Los algodones empapados al igual que las vendas, y los hilos para coser estaban rojos en vez de blancos...

Rukia se asustó al ver la bandeja de ese modo, se asomó al cuarto y vio a Inoue sanando a Ichigo, pero al ver que nada servían había otra cosa más que usar sus poderes...Toushiro vio detrás de una luz de color morado entonces volteo al cuarto donde se encontraba Ichigo, y se asustó...El Sontenn Kesshun de Inoue ahora era morado, no era ni amarillo ni naranja...su Sontenn Kesshun empezó a absorber las heridas profundas, las que el Primer Nivel del Sontenn Kesshun no alcanzaba a curar...en las esquinas del Sontenn Kesshun se pegaba la sangre no recuperada, y después de que se pegara toda, regresaba a su lugar en forma de remolino, la mano que le habían cortado se regenero de nuevo pedazo por pedazo, este ahora era El Nivel Dos de su Sontenn Kesshun...

Todos los demás miraban aterrados a Inoue ...todos se juntaban y observaban, Urahara simplemente se paró y se dirigió hacia la entrada principal entonces sonrió...Byakuya simplemente cruzo brazos y la miro atentamente...Mientras que Toushiro seguía asustado, estaba aterrado como si no conociera a Inoue, pero sentía en el algo que no le daba buena espina..

"(Acaso ha estado entrenando todo este tiempo)"

Después de unas cuantas horas y de que los demás despertaran de su siesta y además no haber ido a la escuela...se levantaron y acercaron a la cocina a tomar el desayuno, ni Toushiro, Urahara, Byakuya ni Yoruichi durmieron estuvieron despiertos por si Inoue los necesitaba, ella tampoco había dormido...,

"no durmió? «Pregunto Rukia al ver al cuarto donde estaba Inoue

"no, toda la noche estuvo curando a Ichigo...pero después ya no escuchamos nada desde muy temprano...Me pregunto si ya está mejor? «Les dijo Toushiro

Entonces Rukia se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y la deslizo suave y delicadamente, después se quedó ahí parada sin decir nada...Renji y los demás solo se le quedaban viendo mientras mantenían la taza de té en su boca, hasta que Renji se desesperó y bajo la taza y la puso en la mesa, enojado le pregunto...

"QUE PASA RUKIA!?"Le pregunta Renji todo enojado

"bueno...lo que se...Esquer ambos están bien..."dijo Rukia mientras seguía de espaldas en la puerta...

"Diría demasiado bien!"Les dijo cuándo se volteo con una sonrisa en su rostro muy feliz...

Renji se le quedo viendo y se arrimó a la puerta a observar lo que pasaba...Renji quedo parado también con una sonrisa...Todos igual se arrimaron a la puerta se asomaron se quedaron en la puerta parados sin decir nada, hasta Byakuya y Toushiro se acercaron. Inoue cansada y fatigada e Ichigo recostado, Inoue recostaba en el cálido pecho de Ichigo, en un profundo sueno, descansaba caliente y protegida...Ichigo estaba bien...los demás en la puerta sonreían al ver que el pasado regresaba...


	6. Ichihime Fanfic: Mi nombre es Hikaru

**ICHIHIME FANFIC: MI NOMBRE ES HIKARU**

Era un solo resplandeciente el mañana de viernes, que hiciera que todos los chicos y chicas desearan estar en casa. Chicas que se dirigían a la escuela, de pronto solo se sorprendieron al ver pasar una figura masculina o como dicen ellas un chico guapo.

Caminaba lentamente en la banqueta, se veía serio pero a la vez muy romántico, hacía que se viera todavía más apuesto. Era un chico de apariencia no muy común, tenía el pelo de color negro tirándole a azul, unos profundos ojos azules. Era alto para una chica normal o un chico normal. Usaba una camiseta blanca de mangas, desabrochada del cuello y una corbata azul obscuro, también traía unos pantalones o unos tipos jeans azul claro y de calzado traía unos zapatos de color café, típico chico colegiado. A las chicas se les salía el corazón al verlo, en sus ojos podían apreciarse unos corazones. El chico era extremadamente guapo, cualquier chica que lo consiguiera se ganaría la lotería.

Después el chico paso enfrente de ellas ignorándolas, siguió caminando y caminando hasta que detrás de él se detuvo un carro negro, era todo un lujoso carro. Entonces el chico se detuvo al ver igual que un carro se había detenido al parecer conocía al dueño...

"HIKARU SAMA!"Oyeron las chicas un grito que provenía del carro, entonces solo vieron que del carro bajaron la ventana para hablar con aquel chico...

"Que pasa..."Dijo tranquilamente el chico mientras se agachaba tranquilamente para estar a la altura de la ventana.

Entonces una señorita con lentes y pelo café bajo el vidrio y miro cara a cara al chico que tranquilamente la veía...

"Adonde cree que va, Hikaru sama? «Le replico toda enojada aquella chica

El chico simplemente suspiro y volvió a levantarse derecho, de nuevo estaba parado derecho, puso sus manos en la bolsa y simplemente le contesto muy tranquilo..

"A la escuela..."Contesto el chico

"a la escuela? Pero que tonterías para eso usted tiene clases en su casa haya en Tokio, usted se escapó de casa, tomo el primer vuelo que salía de Tokio hacia Karakura y partió sin dejar ni una nota, además se llevó todas sus pertenencias, acaso no piensa volver? «Le pregunto confundida y dudosa " (El chico jamás hizo eso en otras ocasiones pero por que ahora lo hace, el jamás había desobedecido a nadie pero después del accidente no ha sido el mismo, y la única que lo hace sentir mejor es ella, acaso será eso, la extraña qué decidió seguirla?)"Pensaba la señorita que se encontraba en el auto mirando al chico tristemente, el chico sintió ser observado, entonces volteo hacia donde se encontraban las chicas de hace rato y todas sonrojaron, Hikaru simplemente se apeno, sonrojo tanto que pareció tomate de haber dejado que aquellas chics escuchara su conversación, la señorita en el auto simplemente estaba confundida mirando hacia donde había mirado Hikaru...el solo lanzo un suspiro de cansancio y puso la cara de "estoy harto de esto "entonces siguió caminando enojado. La señorita lo siguió con el coche tratando de detenerlo.

"Su padre quiere que vuelva con él, está muy enojado y me dijo que si usted no volvía no tenía por qué volver a la Hacienda Shissou, que tiene que decir ahora?!"Le decía mientras seguía conduciendo. Las chicas los seguían encantadas, pensaban encontrar a su príncipe azul.

"No me importa si no me deja entrar a la Hacienda, además quiero estar con ella..." decía él mientras seguía caminando con las manos en la bolsa.

"Hikaru sama..."susurro la chica en el carro.

"Se fue, quería terminar sus estudios, pero noche tras noche no he podido dormir, estaba harto, no la podía ver ni en el trabajo. Decidí seguirla, la amo y quiero estar con ella y no me importa si me vas a regresar a la fuerza yo voy a seguir escapando y regresare con ella..."le decía Hikaru a la chica mientras caminaba.

"KAWAII"gritaron las chicas que los seguían.

"Está bien! «Le grita la chica mientras lanzaba un suspiro. El chico volteo sorprendido.

"Pero si vas a ir a la escuela vas a necesitar compañía, entendiste? «Le dijo la chica

"Que quieres decir? «Le pregunto Hikaru sama mientras se agachaba al tamaño de la ventana.

Entonces del carro se abre la puerta del otro lado del carro del lugar donde se encontraba Hikaru. Se abre lentamente, y del carro sale una niña pequeña de cabello largo de color güero y trencitas, sus ojos eran azules y era muy pequeña como de 5 pero la verdad era que ella tenía 17 un ano menos que Hikaru, que era su hermano, su estatura era como de 1, un vestido rosa y botas negras con su portafolio café.

"NII-SAMA «le grito la niña mientras corría a abrazarlo

"Aika san!"La cacho Hikaru y la abrazo tiernamente

"a donde fuiste me dejaste sola!"Empezó a llorar la niña

"lo siento Aika san, te dije que te quedaras en casa, acaso no me hiciste caso...»le decía Hikaru mientras la abrazaba y juntaba su nariz con la de su hermanita

"Siento haberte desobedecido, perdónale decía Aika san mientras movía su naricita con la de su hermano

"Aika san. «La beso en la frentecita

Las chicas de hace rato los veían y al ver el amor de hermanos, se enamoraron.

"KAWAII!AMOR DE HERMANOS!KAWAII!"Decían las chicas mientras sonrojaban se abrazaban entre ellas.

"bien entonces pongámonos en marcha, si van a ir a la escuela yo me encargaré de llevarlos! «Les dijo la señorita mientras encendía el carro.

"Kohana san..."susurro Hikaru en modo de sorpresa como si no esperara la propuesta de la chica

"suban...»Kohana les abrió la puerta y les ayudo a entrar, Hikaru ayudo a su hermana a entrar al coche mientras este subía se acomodaba el cabello esto enloqueció a las chicas UE lo observaban.

"ahhh...es tan guapo, en que Instituto ira? Tendrá novia? «Se preguntaba una chica de ellas.

"acaso no lo oíste tonta, él dijo que quería verla!"Le contestó una chica detrás de ella que con un golpazo la movió hacia delante para que siguiera caminando.

"tienes razón. Eso no importa ahora hay que apurarnos o llegaremos tarde!"

"Si rápido vámonos!"Todas siguieron caminando a su Instituto donde muchos estudiantes se dirigian, incluyendo al carro donde iba aquel chico llamado Hikaru.

Instituto de Karakura:

Al llegar al Instituto todos los jóvenes se saludaban entre si al pasar el largo fin de y los demás habían llegado a la escuela muy temprano, Ichigo había pasado el fin de semana completo en la tienda de Urahara, apenas y se había recuperado, traía vendas en los brazos y una larga y ancha venda en el pecho, pero al menos podía caminar sin problema.

Rukia y los demás iban saludando a todos lo demas,pues todos se le quedaban viendo a Ichigo muy asustados y preocupados,lo miraban muy atentos que hacía que Ichigo se sintiera muy incómodo y la mejor manera era que distrajeran a sus amigos mientras Rukia y los demás quitaran sus miradas de Ichigo.

Rukia sonría muy fingida al igual que los otros, pero Rukia estaba demasiado enojada con Ichigo por hacerla pasar por esto.

"Lo que me haces pasar-por tus locuras-eh-ichigo...»le decía entre dientes Rukia mientras caminaba con una sonrisa demasiado fingida en su Rostro.

Ichigo solo la vio muy enojado, como si no le importara lo que digiera, simplemente se volteo. !&

Después se acercaron Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro que acababan de llegar, Tatsuki al ver a Ichigo con el brazo vendado, se agarró la frente y la movió en medio de negación, mientras que Keigo y Mizuiro suspiraron y cruzaron los brazos, Ichigo simplemente los vio avergonzado y un poco enojado o más de lo que estaba.

"asi que-tuvieron problemas este fin de semana?eh Ichigo? Le pregunto Tatsuki a Ichigo mientras lo miraba y ponía sus manos en la cintura.

"Ichigo estas bien?"Le pregunto Keigo mientras se le acercaba.

Ichigo lo volteo a ver como si estuviera diciéndole que no, pero en vez de eso suspiro y cruzo los brazos.

"claro que estoy bien, idiota, sino no estuviera aquí, por algo estoy aquí. De hecho...»se agarró la barbilla en forma dudosa y su largos mechones de cabello le cubrieron la frente, este pensaba y pensaba, como es que él estaba bien...

"De hecho..."seguía preguntándose Ichigo agarrándose la barbilla dudosa. Todos los demás simplemente simulaban no saber nada, volteaban a otro lado ignorando a Ichigo, querían evitar que Ichigo les preguntara sobre sus heridas curadas. Rukia veía a otro lado hacia el suelo, ella sabía que ella sería la primera en ser interrogada por Ichigo.

Flashback:

Ya eran como las 6 de la mañana del domingo, Ichigo ya había pasado 2 días en casa de Urahara

Siendo curado y atendido por Inoue mientras los demás solo esperaban noticias sobre la recuperación de Ichigo y noticias nuevas sobre el enemigo, pero pues era nada. Pero después de un rato un largo rato, la puerta donde se encontraba Ichigo reposando, se abrió y de ahí se vieron asomándose 2 mechones naranjas y después salió Inoue, usaba sus pijamas ya que ella se había quedado a cuidar de Ichigo, inmediatamente cuando los chicos la vieron se levantaron rápidamente y se dirigieron a ella y la empezaron a rodear,

"Como esta Ichigo? Estará bien? Podrá ir mañana a la escuela? «Preguntaba toda infartada Rukia que miraba a Inoue asustada

"tranquila Kuchiki san, hizo todo lo que pude, se pondrá bien, será el mismo de siempre!"Rio Inoue mientras sonrojaba y cerraba sus ojos apenada y cubría su boca con la mano. Rukia simplemente se le quedo viendo, pero Inoue sangraba de las manos, esto la asusto demasiado, se le quedaba viendo a sus manos asustada y preocupada.

"(acaso está sangrando? Pero porque? Acaso será por aquel raro poder, porque no uso el Sontenn Keshunn,no,si lo uso, pero esta vez era diferente, acaso es más poderoso o es más peligroso, que era eso de hace rato?)"Se preguntaba Rukia mientras le veía la mano sangrando pero cubierto en vendas.

"Kuchiki-san?Pueden prometerme algo? «Les pregunto a todos Inoue mientras bajaba la mirada dulcemente, Rukia solamente la miro al igual que los Denisse le quedaron viendo dudosos...

"Si? Que pasa Inoue? Le pregunto Rukia mientras le sonreía y la miraba, pero Inoue no levantaba su mirada, mantuvo viendo a otro lado.

"Si-Si Kurosaki Kun-llegara a preguntar, que quien lo curo-podrían evitar-decirle, u-que fui-fui yo-por favor...»les suplico Inoue mientras apretaba las manos fuertemente, Rukia casi podía ver como la sangre salía de sus manos, las apretaba tan fuerte que toda la venda se le inundo de sangre, Rukia simplemente se preocupó. Al decir esto Byakuya de tener la mirada abajo rápidamente la levanto y miro a Inoue muy asombrado y al hacer esto simplemente bajo la ceja, parecía enojado...

"Pero por qué?-necesitamos decirle asi él te dará las gracias, no crees que-"le comento Ishida con una sonrisa y feliz, mientras la miraba muy sorprendido.

"POR FAVOR ISHIDA KUN. Por favor chicos...»les grito Inoue asustada y apretando las manos, ellos jamás la habían visto asi, nunca ella estaba desesperada y triste...

"Inoue...»susurro Rukia mientras le agarraba la cara y limpiaba sus lágrimas y le sonreía.

"tranquila-no le diremos nada-puedes estar tranquila «le dijo Rukia

"Kuchiki san...»susurro Inoue y le mostro una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, se limpió delicadamente las lágrimas y abrazo a Rukia con cariño, eso la hacía sentirse feliz.

Byakuya simplemente la miro enojado y cruzo los brazos, sospechaba algo...

Fin del Flashback.

"de hecho «seguía preguntándose Ichigo mientras veía al techo y agarraba su barbilla, Rukia simplemente permanecía con la cabeza abajo, nunca volteo a ver a Ichigo.

"Rukia quien fue el que me sano? «Todos temblaron ante la pregunta de Ichigo, sobre todo Rukia que agacho la cabeza y le deslizo una gota en su cabeza, Todos miraban a Rukia preocupados no dijeron ni una palabra solo se quedaron ahí sin decir nada. Rukia al oír la pregunta de Ichigo solo lanzo un suspiro y de ahí se volteo con ichigo.

"Etto-veras-ese-fue-etto...»se quedó pensando y dijo lo primero que se le fue a la mente.

"Nii-sama!Te curo Byakuya Nii-sama!"Rukia lo vio y se lo dijo casi casi a gritos, tenían que improvisar...

Ichigo simplemente se le quedo viendo dudoso y de eso paso sus manos a la nuca y cerró los ojos. En eso solo sonrió y bajo las cejas

"Byakuya?Debes estar jugando conmigo, como es que alguien como él pueda-"les decía a todos enojado ya que sabía que le estaban mintiendo.

Después detrás de ello se vio una gran sombra y todos pensaron que era una mezcla, pero...

"que? Es que acaso yo no te puedo curar Kurosaki-Ichigo?"

Ichigo solo voltea pues siente una mano en su hombro...

"AHHHHHHH!"Grito Ichigo mientras se le paraban los pelos y abría los ojos. Era Byakuya que se encontraba detrás de Ichigo y estaba junto con Toushiro, ambos traían una blusa blanca y corbata azul, ambos con la mano en la bolsa.

Rukia los miro sorprendida, parecía como si estuviera un poco nerviosa del hecho que su hermano y Toushiro estudiaran y al mismo tiempo cuidaran de ichigo.

Ambos estaban siendo perseguidos por un grupo de chicas que enloquecían por ellos, pero solo las ignoraban

"Toushiro, Byakuya?!Que hacen aquí? «Pregunto Ichigo mientras se levantaba, Ichigo había caído.

"Si vamos a estar aquí, cuidándote es mejor que permanezcamos aquí todos juntos ya que hay que cuidar de ti...»le contesto Byakuya mientras metía sus manos en la bolsa

"que dijiste?!"Se paró enfrente de él y apretó el puno

De pronto chicos se iban acercando a una mujer de cabellos naranjas y busto muy llamativo, todos los chicos se le quedaban viendo en la apertura de la camiseta de la escuela, tenía el pelo corto casi le llagaba a la espalda pero apenas y llegaba al hombro, caminaba y se dirigían a Ichigo y a los de ella, iba un hombre muy grande al que apenas le quedaba la camiseta, su peinado era un poco raro y en su espalda había una niña como de 13 o 14 años de pelo rosado con el pelo largo que le llegaba casi a la cintura. Atrás de ellos había 2 chicos uno calvo y otro con el pelo azul y en sus cejas había tres tiras de colores, ambos con la blusa caminaban hacia Ichigo y los demás.

La chica de pelo naranja se paró detrás de Ichigo y puso sus manos en la cintura mientras observaba a Ichigo.

"Capitana estamos Aquino hay nuevas.."

Ichigo al oír su voz inmediatamente la reconoció entonces se volteo y vio a la chica en la cara.

"Ran-giku san? «Le dijo Ichigo asustado mientras la señalaba

"eh?!"Rangiku solo se le quedo viendo

"que haces aquí? «Todos quedaron en silencio nadie hablo

"ICHIGOO! CUANTO TIEMPO HAZ CRECIDO!"Lo abrazo fuertemente que hizo que soltara su maleta

"RANGIKU SAN!"Le gritaba ichigo mientras le abrazaba fuertemente y se quedaba sin aliento

"HAZ CRECIDO MUCHO, QUE GUAPO ESTAS!"Le decía matsumoto mientras lo abrazaba.

Todos simplemente los veían asustados y Hitsugaya simplemente ponía su mano en el rostro. Y suspiraba.

"Matsumoto!Ya suéltalo...»le grito el chico detrás ella

"Kenpachi?!"Se asustó Ichigo al verlo usar un uniforme

"Ichi-nii!"Le grito la chica detrás de Kenpachi

"Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika...que hacen aquí? «Les pregunto Ichigo mientras seguía siendo abrazado por Matsumoto

"no es de tu incumbencia, después terminaremos nuestra pelea, por ahora hablare con los capitanes! «Le dijo Kenpachi mientras le agarraba fuertemente la cabeza y lo jalaba para quitarlo de las manos de matsumoto, seguido su camino hacia Hitsugaya y Byakuya

En ese momento hubo una charla de capitán a capitanes, ni siquiera los tenientes se acercaron, cada vez más se fueron alejando, Ichigo simplemente los veía, pero no podía oír nada de lo que decían los capitanes.

Ikkaku y Yumichika levantaron del piso a Ichigo y Yachiru junto su mochila, mientras que los demás simplemente platicaban con Matsumoto, pero después Rangiku empezó a mirar alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien, pero no lograba encontrarlo.

"Oye Rukia san, estaba viendo y note que faltaba alguien entre ustedes, donde esta Inoue?!Estoy tan emocionada por verla otra vez, esta con ustedes? Sigue ayudándonos con los hollows?donde está?!Dime, dime!"Le suplicaba Matsumoto a Rukia mientras la agarraba de los hombres y la miraba tiernamente.

"bueno, veras-etto...»le decía Rukia mientras se agarraba la nuca y la frotaba con su mano, todos los demás solo sonreian forzosamente.

Después detrás de ellos, una gran bola de gente rodeaba las escaleras y el pasillo, miles y miles de personas se acercaban a la multitud con libretas y plumas, cámaras, celulares etc...Pasaban enfrente de Ichigo y los demás, empujaban y demás.

En el medio de la bola de multitud se alcanzaban, a ver, debajo, unos zapatos cafés era todo lo que se veía, toda la gente tapaba el espectáculo.

Ichigo simplemente volteo a ver a la multitud y pudo reconocer aquellos zapatos, al verlos y apreciarlos por un tiempo, bajo la cabeza de nuevo.

Rukia simplemente lo vio preocupada sin decir ni una palabra al igual que Renji,Ishida y ,Ikkaku,

Yumichika y los capitanes que hablaban entre ellos, voltearon a ver a la gran bola de gente, preguntándose qué era lo que tanto llamaba la atención.

Después de un rato de la bola de gente se alzó una mano en medio de toda la multitud y del medio se oyó una voz alegre.

"Kuchiki san!Rangiku san!Minna!Aquí estoy!"

Todos voltearon a ver la fuente de la gran voz.

"ah!Inoue!"Se alegró Matsumoto al ver a su amiga entre la gran bola de gente.

Inoue simplemente al verlos, usos su manos en el hombro de un chico que se encontraba frente a ella, después dio un brinco, y apoyo su pie en el hombro de otro chico, salto la multitud de un solo brinco pasando por arriba de hombro a hombro a los fans que la rodeaban. Ichigo y los demás simplemente se asustaron y empezaron a estirar sus manos a Inoue pensando que en una de esas Inoue más preocupado era Ichigo que agarro su nuca y gritaba mientras Inoue pasaba de hombro en hombro. Todos estaban impactados de la facilidad en que Inoue pasaba de hombro a hombro, estaban súper asustados pero a la vez sorprendidos. Inoue al final de haber pasado como 10 o 20 hombros aterrizo sin problemas apenándose de rodilla y cayendo con la mano en el piso, al caer sonrió tiernamente a los fans y fue corriendo con sus amigos, dejando a los admiradores como estatuas, boquiabiertos.

Sus amigos simplemente se le quedaron viendo mientras ella simplemente corría a ellos felizmente y los saludaba con la mano, corría y saludaba, Ichigo la vio y se alegró, de que Inoue fuera tan feliz como nunca.

"Hola chicos!Como están? «Les pregunto Inoue mientras se detenía en frente de ellos y ponía sus manos en la espalda. Rukia simplemente la vio impresionada y sonrojada. En ese momento la señalo como si tratara de decirle algo.

"Inoue-no sé si te diste cuenta-pero desde aquí alcanzamos a ver debajo de-tu-falda..."

Ichigo al oír esto sonrojo tímidamente y volteo a ver a otro lado, pero a donde había volteado estaba Renji, que lo miraba y le sonreía movía las cejas...

"Ichigo? Las vistes?!"Le pregunto Renji con una sonrisa en su rostro y le hablaba sonriente como si quería molestar a Ichigo.

"CA-CALLATE!"Le grito sonrojado Ichigo mientras tartamudeaba y sonrojaba cada vez más.

"Con permiso...»se oia una voz pequeña y tierna detrás de Ichigo que seguía sentado en el suelo, al oírla se volteo y sintió una pequeña mano en su hombro que lo apretaba fuertemente, después lo empujo que hizo que Ichigo cayera y enojara...

"OYYEE!QUE CREES QUE HACE-"detuvo sus palabras al ver a una pequeña niña que caminaba hacia Inoue y Matsumoto. Usaba trencitas y un vestidito rosita, se colgaba una mochila azul con algunos dibujitos como una niña pequeña como d años, pero todos se preguntaban, que hacia una niña tan pequeña, sin ninguna compañía en una Universidad?

La niña llego con Inoue que permanecía de espaldas, jalo a Inoue de la falda negra que y los demás simplemente la miraban confusos, que hacia ella aquí?

Inoue al sentir el jalón, detuvo su entretenida y alegre charla con Matsumoto para voltear a ver quien la había llamado de un miro al frente, pero solamente logro ver a sus amigos, ella se le hacia extraño pues sus amigos veían no arriba sino para abajo. Inoue bajo la cabeza y vio a la pequeña niña sonriéndole educadamente. Una sonrisa que llegaba a su naricita se veía tan linda. Inoue al verla con sus ojos le sonrió hermosamente como le sonreiría a cualquier persona. Inoue se agacho para estar a la estatura de la pequeña Nina, nunca paro de sonreír mantuvo su sonrisa tan hermosa que iluminaba su rostro, la pequeña niña igual sonrisas, la de Inoue y la niña chocaban, sonreían igual eran idénticas sus sonrisas. Ambas mantuvieron el silencio que se escuchaba. Ichigo y los demás las veían alegres y sonrientes, Ichigo aunque estuviera enojado y sentado en el piso, sonrió mucho más que nadie, esa era la Inoue que el conocía nadie podía cambiarla, nadie.

La niñita con las manos en la espalda y todavía sonriendo a Inoue, en ese momento de sus manos en la espalda se la extendió a Inoue y en sus manitas estaban "Pluma y Papel «era igual a "Autógrafo». Ichigo y los demás detuvieron el momento de alegría y de su cara escurrió una gota de sudor, ellos esperaban eso. Inoue al ver a la niña con Pluma y papel le sonrió al igual con una gota de preocupación escurriéndole la cara.

"Cual-Cuál es tu no-mbre?"Le pregunto Inoue mientras agarraba el Papel y pluma y empezaba a firmar.

"Naomi...Naomi Akane,Senorita Inoue...»le decía tiernamente la niña mientras se asomaba al papel y veía como Inoue esta escribía los demás se le quedaban viendo a la niña, todos estaban calladisimos,nadie hablaba ni siquiera el propio Ichigo, la niña se sintió observada por Ichigo, esta volteo y lo vio, le sonrió cálidamente que hizo que Ichigo se apenara, la niña con los ojos le señalo a Inoue, como si le digiera "Que esperas?" o "Cuando te vas a animar?" esto asusto a Ichigo y sonrojo todavía más, la niña al verlo rio. Inoue al oír su risita se volteo a la niña y le dio su Autógrafo, la niña al tomarlo le agradeció tiernamente con una reverencia y se apartó. Antes de hacerlo le dio una hermosa sonrisa a Ichigo que hizo que los chicos y Inoue vieran a Ichigo confuso, él ni siquiera hablo se quedó como estatua, la niña se retiró dando brinquitos con su mochila azul a la oficina de "La Directora" eso te daba a decir "Hija de la Directora".

Todos voltearon a ver a donde se fue la pequeña niña, Ichigo seguía sin moverse mientras que Inoue seguía de rodillas viendo confundida a Ichigo. Rukia se agacho con Ichigo y lo vio confusa.

"Ichigo? Estas bien?!"Le pregunto Rukia mientras lo señalaba.

Ichigo ni siquiera le contestaba se quedaba ahí sentado sin hablar, sorprendido. Después de un momento hablo con palabras que quedaban.

"Como-como es que niñas como -ellas saben de esto?!Que -que les ensenan en la escuela en estos días?!"Preguntaba tartamudeando Ichigo asustado y confundido, estaba sin moverse, bajo la cabeza haciendo que su cabello le cubriera la cara, pero se le veía una gota salir de su cabeza, una gota de demás lo veían confundido y sin hablar, Inoue se empezó a tapar la boca, se sonrojo pero no aguanto, estaba riéndose.

"Jajajjaja!Jajja!"Reía con tantas ganas Inoue que sacaba lágrimas de los ojos. Era una risa tan linda que hacía que Ichigo la viera y sonrojara, al oír su risa sonrojaba cada vez más y más. A él le encantaba la risa de Inoue, para él era como si estuviera en un profundo sueno, su risa lo hacía muy feliz, le ocasionaba mariposas en el estómago, le temblaban los huesos y se ponía rojo como tomate, simplemente le encantaba.

Ichigo se acercó a ella aun como Tomate y todo nervioso la señalo apretando los labios, se había arrastrado a ella.

"D-DE-QUE TE RIES?!"Le preguntaba Ichigo aun como Tomate y todo nervioso. Inoue seguía riendo y riendo sin parar, Ichigo sonrojaba aún más lo hacía sentirse más nervioso.

"NO-NO ME CAUSA GRACIA «le decía Ichigo a Inoue

"AY MI PANZITA, JAJAJ!"Inoue reía y reía demás veían a ambos felices y unido que sonrieron con todas su ganas, era un momento hermoso, nada ni nadie lo arruinaría.

"lo siento, Kurosaki -Kun es que eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas. «Le decía Inoue mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas del rostro y simplemente se sorprendió, acaso Inoue había dicho eso?

Inoue se paró y de nuevo volteo con Matsumoto, Ichigo se quedó en el suelo, se quedaba tan sorprendido, él sabía que estaba feliz de que Inoue lo llamara asi, era un momento tan lindo para él, lo ilumino tanto que sintió como su corazón latía con todo, estaba nerviosisimo, y se le notaba a simple vista. Rukia lo noto y simplemente se puso tan feliz que le saltaba el corazón de alegrase agacho con Ichigo y le pregunto.

"Piensas quedarte ahí sentado? Vamos háblale un poco no sabes lo que pueda pasar...»le decía Rukia con una sonrisa en el rostro, Ichigo la vio tan confundido que después de un instante lo cacho, era su oportunidad. Ichigo se paró con ayuda de Rukia y se fue acercando a Inoue lentamente que platicaba con Matsumoto.

Al llegar con ella se le acerco y puso su mano en la nuca y la otra en el bolsillo.

"Inoue, puedo hablarte un segundo? «Le pregunto Ichigo nervioso y volteando a otro lado.

"Claro, ahora vuelvo Rangiku san..."le dijo a Matsumoto mientras se alejaba con Ichigo a otro lugar. Mientras se alejaba Ichigo apretaba su cabello y temblaba caminaba cada vez más lento, Inoue apretaba las manos y sudaba se preocupaba cada vez más, miraba a Ichigo y sudaba más, temblaba tanto que temía de lo que al pasillo donde se encontraba un gran muro y detrás de él, un Árbol de Cerezo la escena perfecta para una se detuvo al igual que Inoue y quedo ahí parado, soltó su cabellera anaranjada y saco sus manos de la bolsa.

"Inoue? Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo ni nada por el parecido, no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, y créeme que lo entiendo pero lo único que no entiendo es...Por qué volviste después de tanto tiempo?.."Le pregunto Ichigo aun de espaldas y sin ver a Inoue a la cara.

Inoue al oír esta pregunta se sorprendió y lanzo un suspiro, empezó a abrazarse con sus propios brazos bajo la mirada a los brazos y empezó a soltar lágrimas de sus ojos, apretó fuertemente los labios y se quedó en silencio. Era claro que Ichigo podía escucharla, pero el evitaba que sus oídos la oyeran, solo se quedaba ahí parado, no la veía siquiera pero apretaba el puno tan fuerte que parecía sangrarle.

"Regrese, porque me dieron vacaciones antes de-de la nueva gira-"

"No me mientas! No te atrevas a mentirme..."le dijo Ichigo a gritos desesperados y cansados gritos. Inoue se asustó, Ichigo nunca se había atrevido a gritarle, nunca lo hizo pero ahora, el ya no la trataba igual...

Ichigo volteo a ella y la vio a los ojos inundados de lágrimas y tristeza, tomo aire y se acercó a ella.

"Si hubieras regresado por Vacaciones antes de tu supuesta gira, no estarías aquí en la escuela, no te hubieras inscrito, estarías en tu Apartamento descansando, no te hubieras molestado en encontrarme, No es cierto? O estoy equivocado...Acaso nos mentiste a todos? «Le decía enojado Ichigo ni siquiera respiraba no la dejaba explicarle nada.

"Yo-Kurosaki-Kun-Yo..."tartamudeaba Inoue mientras trata de explicarle todo

"No viniste aquí de Vacaciones, cierto? Ichigo miro de lado, evitaba ver a Inoue, Ichigo se sentía tan ingenuo que no lograba explicarse.

Rukia y los demás los espiaban desde un poste que se encontraba cerca de donde se encontraban Inoue y Ichigo, los miraban con tanta atención que no cuidaban de los démosla imagen de tristeza entre ambos chicos los hicieron pensar de que todo había acabado...De pronto Inoue se armó de valor y se limpió las lágrimas que le escurrían en el rostro.

"Te equivocas Kurosaki Kun!Yo vine porque…"Inoue no termino su oración. En su cachete sintió un calor acogedor y profundo. Todo quedo en silencio, Rukia y los demás que estaban viéndolos con atención se quedaron como estatuas, no se movieron. De pronto sus ojos empezaron a ponerse en blanco y cada vez se hacían más y más pequeños, les escurría una gota en su rostro.

Inoue se quedaba quieta, solo sentido el calor de un cuerpo en su "Mejilla Izquierda" se quedaba sin habla. Ichigo Al no oír ningún sonido proveniente de Inoue, empezó a voltearse, Rukia le hacía señas con la mano de que no se volteara, pero él no la veía. Ichigo al ver a Inoue se quedó callado, solo veía de arriba abajo….Después reacciono.

"QUE DIABLOS!" grito Ichigo tartamudeando y todo enojado. Empezó a ver un pantalón de color azul y unos zapatos cafés, cada vez elevaba más rápido la mirada y empezaba a ver una camiseta blanca y una corbata que colgaba del cuello, después empezó a ver un rostro era un chico con cabello azulado con negro, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y estaba sonrojado, sus manos estaban estiradas agarrando la cintura de Inoue, era muy guapo. Ichigo vio que cerca del cachete de Inoue estaban los labios del chico dándole un tierno y lindo beso. Ichigo sonrojo y empezó a sudar se puso nervioso. Inoue seguía sin moverse, hasta que los labios del chico se volvían más y más calientes, su beso era más largo y tierno. Inoue al instante reacciono, se puso rojísima como tomate, de sus ojos dejaron de caer lagrimas, se secaron completamente, sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad.

Su pelo soplaba por el viento, empezó a mostrar más alegría en sus ojos, de pronto empezó poco a poco a sonreír, sus labios tartamudearon, empezó a sonrojarse más y más. Sus labios empezaron a abrirse, lanzo un leve suspiro y de sus labios pronuncio:

"Hikaru Kun?..." Pregunto Inoue mientras sonreía más y más. Ichigo al oír esto empezó a enfadarse, sudo demasiado, pero tenía ojos de tristeza y labios que besaban el cachete de Inoue se despegaron lentamente, después eso labios empezaron a sonreír y de ellos se oyó decir a Inoue.

"Correcto!" Pronunciaron los labios aun sonrientes, su voz era feliz y amigable. Inoue al oír esto empezó a soltar lagrimitas de sus ojos, se limpió la cara, y rápidamente se volteo cayendo a los brazos de Hikaru. Rukia y los demás se sorprendieron al ver la escena que pasaba del Chico llamado "Hikaru" y Inoue. Se quedaron sin habla, Ishida se quedó ahí parado sin decir nada, lo que Ishida y Ichigo más temían había ocurrido…

"Hikaru Kun!" Salto Inoue a los brazos de Hikaru mientras sonreía tiernamente y Hikaru estiraba sus brazos para cacharla. Al llegar Inoue a los brazos de Hikaru, chocaron frente y después poco a poco fueron chocando narices, se veían con ojos de amor y ternura, Ichigo los veía y al ver que ambos se sonrían el uno al otro metió sus manos a la bolsa y miro a otro lado. Hikaru e Inoue seguían viéndose con ojos de amor, Rukia y los demás salieron de su escondite y se acercaron a lado de Ichigo, Rukia al llegar al lado de Ichigo lo miro a los ojos, pero solo pudo ver tristeza y a la vez celos.

Inoue se detuvo un distante de sonreírle a Hikaru y de nuevo reacciono dándose cuenta de que sus amigos seguían ahí, viéndolos entonces se sonrojo como tomate, siguiendo chocando la nariz con Hikaru, que lentamente se fue apartando de él y Hikaru simplemente dejo de mirarla y sonreír y se asomó a donde estaban los amigos de Inoue, vio a Rukia a Ishida y a todos los demás, pero al que concentro más la mirada fue a Ichigo. Inoue se le quedo viendo cómo veía a Ichigo y empezó a sudar preocupada. Hikaru metió sus manos en la bolsa pero seguía sin apartar su mirada de Ichigo.

"Él es-es-Hikaru" Le dijo tartamudeando Inoue a sus amigos mientras señalaba a Hikaru y se los presentaba a sus amigos. Todos saludaban con la mano a Hikaru pero fingían la sonrisa y les aparecía una gotita en el rostro.

Hikaru no les prestó atención y se encamino a Ichigo. Ichigo lo veía con ojos de furia y cara de enojo a Hikaru mientras este se acercaba, ambos chocaban las miradas enojados, Hikaru cada vez más se acercaba e Ichigo cada vez más se hacía para atrás y fruncía todavía más el enojo, Inoue sudaba todavía más y más le preocupaba lo que iría a pasar. Hikaru llego con Ichigo y los ojos cafés anaranjados de Ichigo y los azulencos de Hikaru crearon una mirada que sacaba rayos de cada ojo, que hacía que los demás se sintieran nerviosos.

Hikaru empezó a verlo de arriba abajo, acerco su rostro al rostro de Ichigo, Ichigo incómodamente lo veía, pero Hikaru mantenía su rostro un rostro tan lindo y serio.

Ichigo ya no aguanto la mirada de Hikaru, entonces cerro los ojos y bajo la cejas. "QUE DIABLOS ME VES?!" Le pregunto enojado Ichigo tratando de no mirar a Hikaru.

Hikaru se levantó y saco sus manos de la bolsa, le extendió la mano. Ichigo se le quedo viendo a la mano de Hikaru y la rechazo. Hikaru lo vio por un momento y quito su mano. Entonces metió de nuevo sus manos a la bolsa y miro al suelo.

"Mi nombre es Shissou Hikaru…" Les dijo Hikaru mientras seguía serio. Todos simplemente lo seguían viendo, pero a Ichigo parecía no importarle seguía sin ver a Hikaru, no le importaba se volteo y le dio la espalda a Hikaru.

Hikaru lo vio enojado y como si en su rostro mostrara una cara de la inmadurez de Ichigo, Soltó un suspiro.

Alzo la mirada y dijo a todos.

"Mi nombre es Hikaru Shissou, soy el Novio de Inoue un placer conocerlos." Les dijo Hikaru serio y con la mirada alzada.

Los de más al oír esto, se asustaron y abrieron los ojos en seña de susto. No esperaban nada de esto. Rukia miro a Ichigo, seguía de espaldas, no volteo ni hablo. Inoue se les quedo viendo a todos sabía que esta noticia seria todo un desastre. Hikaru permaneció parado, volteo con Ichigo y empezó como a sonreír, sabia lo del pasado de Inoue y el y sabía que esta noticia lo destruiría, después de todo para Hikaru él era el culpable del dolor del que Inoue cargaba….

Ichigo permanecía de espaldas, no se volteaba, pero si miráramos a Ichigo a la cara, se podía ver a Ichigo con los puños apretados, demasiado que parecía escurrirle sangre, y sus ojos llenos de furia, pero a la vez asombro. Su reaitsu empezó a fluir, era un aura de tensión, que Hikaru perfectamente sonrió.

"(Sera acaso que nada seguirá su curso?)" Pensó Rukia mientras preocupada veía a Ichigo y sudaba de preocupación, sentía el reaitsu de Ichigo, que fluía incontroladamente….


	7. Ichihime Fanfic: Rivalidad

**ICHIHIME FANFIC : RIVALIDAD**

El reaitsu de Ichigo se sentí fluir por todos lados...hacía que todos los presentes ahí estuvieran aterrados, excepto Hikaru que al parecer disfrutaba con todo lo que simplemente no podía creer que la noticia de su relación con Hikaru Shissou se la hubiera dicho de ese modo a Ichigo. Inoue podía sentir el reaitsu de Ichigo fluir simplemente lo disfrutaba, le fascinaba ver como Ichigo se retorcía en el interior él lo sabía muy bien sabía que la noticia le hacía retorcerse de coraje y odio hacia Hikaru. Hikaru sintió una mirada de enojo, volteo y logro ver a Orihime Inoue. Enojada con él...lanzándole la mirada que el tanto odiaba la mirada...de "Porque?"

Inoue lo vio unos momento y después siguió su camino hacia Ichigo, el cual todavía seguía de espaldas enojado y con reaitsu que fluía incontroladamente.

-"Kurosaki-Kun?..."

Ichigo oyó su voz y por un momento se alegró, lo estaba llamando por el apellido que salía de las labias que tanto esperaba oír. Su voz era música para él...sonrió un poco...

-"Asi que. Asi te comportas delante de ella no?"-dijo Hikaru mientras se acercaba paso a paso.

Ichigo le molesto oír esa horrible voz. Odiaba ese sonido...

-Crees que no sé qué estas sonriendo porque te llamo por tu apellido con respeto? Extrañabas eso no? Sabes que tú eres la razón por la cual ella se largó de aquí. Te detesta. Y yo. YO ESPECIALMENTE TE DETESTO..."-le dijo Hikaru a Ichigo con una voz molesta y con una horrible manera de sonreír.

Inoue solamente se sintió mal, todos ahí se sentían mal...Rukia presentía una lucha muy cercana o almenas algunos golpes se presentarían. De alguna manera todo, Iba a salir mal...

-"Hikaru-Kun basta. Es suficiente..."-le ordeno Inoue a Hikaru de forma enojada y molesta. Obviamente estaba molesta pero a su modo...

-"Vaya. Entonces el sentimiento es mutuo Hikaru..."-contesto Ichigo. Y volteo hacia Hikaru. Y le mostro una linda y encantadora sonrisa llena de sarcasmo. Obviamente el sentimiento era mutuo. Pero claro a su manera...

Inoue reacciono sorprendida ante esta respuesta. Que de estar volteada a Hikaru volteo a Ichigo...sorprendida...y miro en los labios de Ichigo una sonrisa, dirigida a ella...Inoue se alegraba por esa sonrisa pero estaba muy confundida...

Ante esta respuesta Hikaru dejo de sonreír...metió su mano en la bolsa y se volteo...

-"Bueno espero que algún día podamos arreglar esto a tu forma...asi le llaman los de tu especie no?Shinigami?"-Le dijo Hikaru

Pero antes de que siquiera Ichigo pudiera contestar...todos y cada uno de ellos siento una gran explosión de reaitsu que venía de lo lejos. Muy lejos...

-"Inoue..."-dijo Hikaru. Volteando hacia ella, acercándola hacia el...

-"Inoue. Sientes eso...lo sientes?Estamos en problemas...»-le dijo Hikaru a Inoue...

Inoue lo miro a sus ojos. Se le quedo viendo. Y entendió lo que él le quería decir...Miro Asus demás compañeros con firmeza y al mirarlos entendió y empezó a recordar los viejos tiempos...

-"Ok...si...vamos Hikaru Kun..."-

-"Oye...matte Inoue...que reaitsu...? Yo no siento nada..."-Dijo Rukia...mientras se le quedaba viendo y empezaba a esforzarse por identificar algo...pero no lograba nada...

-"ohhh. Si disculpa. Nosotros podemos identificar este tipo de reaitsu. Que para ustedes no sería reaitsu sería otra cosa mucho más fuerte. Y algo que ustedes...Shinigami, Quincy, Humanos Inútiles y Visares no puedan batallar con...por eso solo iremos nosotros si no te molesta...TABLITA DE PLANCHAR"-le dijo Hikaru con una sonrisita y riendo...

Rukia obviamente le molesto mucho su comentario. Quedo callada un momento. Los demás so retrocedieron...

-"QUE DIJISTE MALDITO?NO SOY NINGUNA TABLITA DE PLANCHAR! ERES UN MALDITO...NO ME IMPORTA QUE HAYAS ESTADO COMPRANDO MI DELANTERA CON INOUE, SOMOS MUY DIFERENTES ENTENDISTE, ESTE SOLO ES UN CONTENEDOR...MALDITO DESGRACIADOO...VEN ACA DEJAME DARTE UNA PALIZA DE LAS BUENAS...TE GUSTA SONREIR NO?TE QUITARE ESA MALDIITA SONRISA DE LA CARA!-gritaba Rukia con coraje. Mientras le mostraba el puño a Hikaru con coraje e Ishida la detenía de los brazos pues estaba a punto de golpearlo con todos...

-"Kuchiki san...cálmate...no ahora que hay problemas!"-le dijo Ishida

Renji se le quedaba viendo a Hikaru...después bajo la cabeza

-"COMO TE ATREVES MALDIITOO!TIENE AGO POR AHI...LO TIENE YO LO SE!APARTE EN QUE TE FIJAS MALDITO NO LA COMPARES CON TU NOVIA!NO QUIIEFO OFENDER A INOUE PERO VAYA CHICO QUE SE CONSIGUIO...MALDITO PERVERTIDOO...!»-le grito Renji que hubiera golpeado a Hikaru si este no lo hubiera detenido Chad. Solamente apunto enojado a él con una gran vena botándole de la frente.

Hikaru solo le nuevo volvió a sentir la oleada de reaitsu, pero esta vez más fuerte. Rukia y los demás pararon de gritar y esta vez si habían sentido la oleada de Reaitsu...

-Que-Que diablos es eso?Ese Poder-!?"-miro Rukia asustada el cielo mientras los pájaros huían del peligro.

-Inoue que diablos...?-volteo ichigo hacia orihime...pero esta lo interrumpió yendo hacia Hikaru.

-"Komene Kurosaki Kun, pero ahora no podemos explicar nada, Hikaru Kun vamos!Rápido...»-decía Orihime mientras se dirigía a Hikaru. Hikaru la veía correr hacia él y el asentido con la cabeza.

-Kurosaki Kun. Os pido que esta vez no nos acompañen puede ser peligroso...Onega, permanezcan aquí..."-Les ordeno Inoue mientras subía a la espalda de Hikaru y se iban de ahí a toda velocidad...dejando a los amigos atrás...

-"Matte!Inoue...!»-grito Ichigo a Inoue mientras veía como partían de ahí Mientras en la veía pudo sentir que Hikaru sonreía...enfocándonos a Hikaru, era cierto él sonreía...de gusto. Mucho gusto...

Ichigo había sentido muy Ichigo se alegrara de que se fuera, no podía sentir el cosquilleo de preocupación por Inoue. Se había ido con alguien que él consideraba desconocido. Al menos para él...

-Ichigo!-Grito sintieron una tercera oleada de poder pero cada vez más fuerte...

-"Entonces, creen que deberíamos hacerles caso?"-comento Renji mientras se ponía del lado de Ichigo y los demás...

-"Para nada! Quiero saber qué diablos está pasando aquí... (Y también quiero averiguar quién es ese tipo)...»-comento y pensó con furia Ichigo...

-"Vamos entonces!"-dijo rukia. Ichigo volteo haberla ya con su traje de Shinigami. Todos listos para irse...

Ichigo también se unió. Mientras saltaban hacia los árboles que los llevarían al lugar del increíble poder, chigo empezó a liberar su transformación de Shinigami junto con Zanjes en la espalda... partio con los demás...

Hikaru e Inoue se dirigían al lugar del enorme reaitsu. De árbol en árbol, Orihime en la espalda de Hikaru e Hikaru saltando de árbol en árbol...

-"Cuanto falta para llegar Inoue?"-Le pregunto Hikaru a Inoue

Orihime sostenía su celular/Detector con forma de hamburguesa en la mano...

-"Está un poco más adelante! Ya no falta mucho"-Le respondió Inoue

-"Perfecto..."-Comento Hikaru

Avanzaron unos cuantos arboles más...

-"Vaya amigos que tienes Inoue. Tratando de sacarme los ojos. No debiste hacer algo como mi novia?Al menos golpear al chico con pelo de Zanahoria...?»-pregunto Hikaru con una risita entre dientes

-"Porque debía de haberlo Hecho: Tú empezaste Hikaru Kun a de-"

-"Si pero él lo quería terminar, tenía que protegerme. O almenas lo hubieras regulado"-

-"Si pero yo no hubiera sido capaz de golpearlo, además de que hubiéramos causado problemas. Hikaru Kun"-le dijo orihime con una ceja hacia arriba

-"Lo sé, Lo sé. Pero para qué sirve la fuerza que tienes si no la vas a utilizar?"-Le dijo Hikaru

-"Me entrene para utilizarla contra alguien malo, Kurosaki Kun no es malo. Aparte se veía que podías defenderte muy bien. Asi que no tendré esta conversación contigo!-Termino Inoue dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Hikaru y finalmente Cruzando sus brazos...

-"Uchú...Vamos, sí que te pones seria en estas cosas...no ha cambiado, sigues golpeándome en la cabeza Inoue...Espero que lleguemos pronto...»-Comento Hikaru mientras deslizaba una gotita en su frente

-"Puedes dejar de esperar. Ya no falta nada. Es aquí"-le dijo Inoue. Mientras agrava su pelo con una coleta

-"Perfecto...Lista?-"pregunto Hikaru

-"Hai!"-respondió Orihime

-"Vaya. Ya los perdimos."-Comento Renji

-"Lie, están más adelante, puedo sentir el reaitsu de Inoue...»-Respondió Ichigo que estaba al frente de ellos

-"Pues yo siento el Reaitsu de Hikaru, o algo asi...Tu no Ichigo?"-Pregunto Rukia mientras miraba su teléfono tratando de buscar la ubicación actual de Orihime y Hikaru

-"Que Sienta el Reaitsu de ese "Payaso" es muy diferente a que quiera sentirlo, Rukia...»-Respondió Ichigo

Rukia lo miro con duda. Se acecho a el

-"No será que los celos te tapan la transmisión?"-bromeo Rukia

-"QUE? CELOS? YO? DE EL? No juegues Rukia solamente no me cae bien, algo en él me molesta y me da mala espina...»-dijo Ichigo, sudando y muy nervioso

-"Si te molesta que ande con Inoue no?!-Bromeo Renji

-"QUE NO ME MOLESTA YA BASTA!-"Grito Ichigo a Renji e Rukia molesto por lo que habiian dicho pues el juraba que no era cierto, pero en su interior él sabía que era verdad...y no lo podía negar...


	8. Ichihime Fanfic: Rivalidad Parte 2

**ICHIHIME FANFIC: RIVALIDAD PARTE 2°**

De árbol en árbol, Ichigo y los demás trataban de seguirle el paso a Hikaru y a Inoue que iban mucho más adelante que ellos, mucho más. Alejándose cada vez más, los celos de Ichigo aumentaban cada vez más sin control, no podía dejar de hacerse la idea sobre Hikaru e Inoue saliendo desde hace tiempo sobre todo de que Inoue haya decidido salir con alguien como Hikaru: molesto, maleducado, payaso, presumido, pervertido o tal vez más de lo que el imaginaba, pero solo había conocido a duras penas la parte que más le molestaba; salía con Orihime Inoue.

"Jajaja..."-murmuro Rukia un risita burlona mientras miraba a ichigo sonrojado y a la vez molesto en su expresión de rostro, ella sabía muy bien que aquello de que Hikaru e Inoue andaban le molestaba profundamente a Ichigo, le molestaba y conociéndolo bien sabía que le causaría malos momentos en la escuela y hasta malas noches solamente pensando en su relación.

"_¿Porque culpar a Inoue de que su relación con Hikaru suceda? Ella solamente tomo un nuevo camino para olvidarse del pasado…al único al cual se le puede culpar es a ti, Ichigo; Porque diablos no la detuviste cuando tuviste el tiempo?" _pensó Rukia mientras veía a Ichigo con atención y trataba de entender lo que él pensaba.

"Oi, Rukia que tan cerca estamos?" él sabía perfectamente lo que Rukia estaba pensando, lo sabía muy bien aunque ella estuviera solo al menos unos pocos metros detrás de ella, no necesitaba verla siquiera a los ojos, al igual que ella, él la conocía muy bien y sabia también que estaría pensando muy a fondo la situación.

"Uhm, no estamos tan lejos de donde se siente esa gran cantidad de reiatsu cerca del parque, debe estar a solamente pocos metros; tardaremos como 5 minutos en llegar depende de que tan rápido nos movamos." Le contesto Rukia mientras miraba su detector.

"No me estaba refiriendo a esa cantidad de reiatsu, la verdad no me importa si llego antes o después de ese payaso" Contesto Ichigo con una sonrisa en su cara. "te refieres a…" pregunto Rukia.

"Si ese maldito llega primero me vale un comino, me pasa por un tubo ni siquiera lo mirare, pero al momento que llegue lo único que pondré atención es en Inoue; si se atreve a llegar sin ella, se las verá conmigo, más le vale que no le suceda nada a Inoue….(_ese bastardo, juro que lo matare cuando tenga la oportunidad_)" pensó podían sentir el reiatsu fluir alrededor de el de forma descontrolada, estaba tan enojado que los chicos solamente siguieron el camino, ninguna palabra se pronunció, hasta que a los lejos lograron ver el centro de la ciudad, donde a su vez se escuchaba el viento soplar…

"Justo aquí Hikaru-kun!" le señalo el centro de la ciudad Inoue a Hikaru para que este se detuviera.

"Justo aquí? Pero esto es el centro de Karakura, estas segura de que es aquí?" le pregunto dudoso a Inoue mientras este la bajaba de su espalda, se le hacía muy curioso con el tipo de reaitsu que ellos identificaban estuviera aquí, al menos a Hikaru se le hacía demasiado raro, él ya sabía con quién estaban tratando pero no era común de _ellos_ estar en algún lugar así.

"Aquí es donde yo termino de sentir el reiat-…"

"No es reiatsu, ya no más al menos…(_Acaso todo fue una trampa solo para atraernos?_)" pensó misteriosamente Hikaru mientras miraba a su alrededor con mucha preocupación, como si le preocupara o inquietara algo, algo que le daba miedo…algo que sentía que pasaría, lo que pasara no iba a ser bueno…

"Hikaru Kun, sucede algo?" pregunto Inoue preocupada a Hikaru "Inoue yo-" empezó Hikaru a retroceder y agarrando a Inoue de la mano, como una señal de que Inoue tenía que apartarse o salir de ahí inmediatamente.

Antes de que Hikaru pudiera salir de ahí con Inoue o ayudar a salir a Inoue de ahí, justo antes de eso llego el grupo de ichigo rápidamente tocando tierra, al parecer el momento en que ellos llegaron a Hikaru le molesto, ahora ya no tendría oportunidad de alejar a Inoue, sobretodo porque Ichigo iba a oponerse a la idea de alejarse de ahí sola.

"Inoue te encuentras bien?"-le pregunto Ichigo a Inoue. Planeaba tomarla de la mano para inspeccionarla, para ver si nada malo le había pasado, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarla, Hikaru se acercó y le dio un manazo haciendo que su mano se apartara de la de Inoue, impidiéndole tocarla o siquiera tener algún contacto con ella; su mano se movió a la izquierda.

"Hikaru kun…."-Murmuro Inoue. Dejo de mirar por un momento a Kurosaki para cruzar la mirada con Hikaru,la cruzo con ella y después Hikaru volvió a mirar a los ojos a Ichigo; sus ojos se mostraban serios casi sin razón por la cual había sido golpeado; solamente miraba a los ojos a Ichigo.

"Que pasa? Te molesta que siquiera me preocupe por ella?"-pregunto seriamente Ichigo. Hikaru no dijo ni una sola palabra.

"! Acaso crees que solo por ser su "compañero "no puedo yo preocuparme por ella? Ella no es tu propiedad, solamente están juntos y eso es todo; eso no quiere decir que sea tuya, es importante para mí al igual que para ti…ASI QUE NO ACTUES COMO SI FUERAS SU DUEÑO!"-Le reclamo Ichigo a Hikaru, demasiado molesto por el comportamiento que este había mostrado ante él. Hikaru seguía sin expresar ni una palabra…

"Kuro-….."-Dijo Inoue nerviosa

"Tal vez tengas razón.."-contesto Hikaru a Ichigo. Ichigo se sorprendió por esta respuesta.

"Que dices?!"-pregunto Ichigo alarmando.

"Tal vez tengas razón respecto a que ella no es mi Propiedad, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera; eso no implica que lo que haga me agrade a veces. Pero en este momento no te permito que la toques por nada…"-Contesto Hikaru

"Que?!"-Ichigo pregunto de forma violenta. En ese momento saco a Zangetsu enojada convertida ya en Bankai.

"Ichigo Cálmate!"-Le ordeno Rukia mientras se acercaba a él, Renji la detuvo.

"El enemigo a que nos enfrentamos es muy diferente a lo que el gran héroe de la sociedad de almas; Kurosaki Ichigo alguna vez ha enfrentado. El enemigo puede ubicarte además de lanzar ataques con tan solo saber tu reiatsu; es decir la cantidad de reiatsu que imites es un sensor para ellos, con eso saben tu exacta ubicación además de que sus ataques siguen a la energía espiritual; haz cometido un grave error ahora que sacas tu et puedo permitir que toques a Inoue;tu reiatsu está fluyendo de una forma inusual y descontrolada, que toques a Inoue hará que tu reiatsu también empiece a fluir en ella el tiempo que la toques; eso podría indicarle al enemigo su posición y podríamos recibir algún ataque; es por eso que no te permito ningún contacto físico con ella…"-Hikaru termino de hablar; agarro a Inoue de la mano y la recorrió detrás de él, lejos de Ichigo. Ichigo se veía confundido...

"Así que…por favor; no tengas ningún contacto físico con ella o alguna relación con ella en estos momentos; es decir no la toques…."-Hikaru le pidió a Ichigo de forma amable; aunque el fuera un "maldito presumido" (así como le decía Ichigo) al menos él se lo pedía de forma educada. De todos modos la forma en que se lo pidiera no importaba; lo que realmente le molestaba e importaba a Ichigo en ese momento es que le pidiera alejarse de Inoue, esto hacia que Ichigo tuviera muchas más ganas de asesinarlo.

"Hijo de…"- reclamo Ichigo

"Espérate Kurosaki! Tranquilízate ahora no es momento para que te pongas de ese modo. Alguien está cerca; puedo sentir la energía espiritual, la verdad no sé si sea una energía espiritual pero es demasiado fuerte."-Explico Ishida a Ichigo. Debía tranquilizarse en ese momento, no era el momento indicado como para que Ichigo comenzara a pelearse con Hikaru; claro está que Ishida al igual que Ichigo se sentía mal, aunque él lo negara el todavía sentía algo por Inoue, aunque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de estar con ella; sino que había sido Ichigo el ganador, el rencor que le tenía a Hikaru no era tan grande como el rencor que le tenía a Ichigo, seguían siendo amigos pero Ichigo nunca ha entendido porque todo el tiempo él y Ishida pelean; casi siempre por la razón de que Ishida le culpa a Ichigo por la partida de Inoue. "Hikaru tiene razón Ichigo, contrólate Ichigo estas llamando la atención!"

"De que hablas Ishida? Te estas poniendo en mi contra. Yo no logro sentir nada, ni una sola gota de energía! Así que no trates de calmarme, le daré una lección a este bastardo de una vez por todas!"-le reclamo Ichigo a Ishida. Él pensaba que Ishida apoyaba a Hikaru por razones que el suponía: lo odiaba, simplemente para hacer enojar a Ichigo o porque le daba la razón pues le gustaba que hubiera alguien igual de inteligente que él o tal vez hasta más.

"No es eso Kurosaki. Lo que pasa es… uff olvídalo!-"-Ishida reclamo a Ichigo,lo sacaba de quicio eso era claro como el agua.

Mientras ambos peleaban, Hikaru e Inoue se adelantaron un poco; alejándose de ellos, buscando la señal que sentían. En el Indicador de Inoue parpadeaban puntos azules en la pantalla; no solo uno sino 2 puntos azules.

"Hikaru kun…hay dos aquí. En esta área no se su exacta ubicación pero es raro que solo hayan dos puntos azules-, comúnmente los acompaña un punto-"-de pronto el Indicador de Inoue empezó a pitar y parpadear. Inoue y Hikaru voltearon a ver de nuevo la pantalla para encontrarse con que el indicador mostrara un punto rojo escondido entre los dos azules; como si tratara de que su presencia no fuera notada.

"Ahí está el que buscábamos; quería esconderse pero ellos siempre están en grupos de 3 o 4...no de menos…está muy cerca de aquí. Puedes determinar su cantidad de energía. Si lo ponemos de ese modo, para que tus amigos entiendan…"-Volteo a ver Hikaru a Ichigo y a los demás.

"Yo puedo entender muy bien lo que es energía espiritual y que es reiatsu!"-reclamo Ichigo

"No, Kurosaki kun te equivocas en estos momentos no eres capaz de distinguir al enemigo; en estos momentos se acerca pero ustedes no pueden sentirlo, es otro tipo de energía; no están acostumbrada a ella o tal vez nunca han escuchado de ella…"-explico Inoue a Ichigo aun tecleando su teléfono, rápidamente...buscando y buscando…pero la verdad ella ni siquiera cruzaba mirada con Ichigo, solo mantenía la mirada fija en su teléfono...

"Otra energía?No, acaso te refieres a-"-pregunto Inoue mientras veía espantada su teléfono

El teléfono de Inoue pito, mostrando unas graficas con porcentajes extremadamente grandes y altos. Hikaru miro el teléfono y sonrió; le alegraba lo que las gráficas mostraban, de alguna manera Inoue no podía entenderlo. Porque sonreía?

"Vaya, vaya, es un viejo amigo; lo recuerdas Inoue? Nos causó muchos problemas cuando nos conocimos, aunque estoy un poco agradecido con él.

Ichigo se le quedo viendo de forma dudosa a Hikaru. "Agradecido con él?Porque?"-pregunto Ichigo. Al oír Inoue lo agradecido que estaba Hikaru con él, Inoue se empezó a sonrojar y sonrojar, a Ichigo en cambio su reacción no le gustaba.

Hikaru al oír a Ichigo preguntarle esto, rodeo a Inoue de su cintura con sus brazos y la pego a su cuerpo.

"Porque, gracias a el…fue que conocí a Inoue..."-respondió Hikaru. Pero ahí no acababa todo, al terminar de rodear a Inoue con brazos; Hikaru la beso en la mejilla, obviamente Inoue la tenía colorada.

Hubo un minuto de silencio…Las caras de todos estaban , Renji, Ishida y Chad después voltearon a ver a ichigo, hubo otro minuto de silencio, hasta que…

"QU-QU-QU-QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO!?ESTE ES UN MOMENTO CRITICO...ESTAMOS SIENDO RODEADOS POR ENEMIGOS DESCONOCIDOS Y TU ESTAS JUGANDO AL DON JUAN!ACASO CREES QUE ESTO ES UN PUTO CHISTE! DEJA DE RODEARLA CON TUS SUCIOS BRAZOS, ELLA ES-¡" se dio cuenta Ichigo que él no tenía por qué reclamarle, Inoue no era ya nada para Ichigo, ella solo era todo para Hikaru. La oración de la que continuaba de sus gritos ya no iba a tener sentido, ni siquiera debía ser Ichigo el que dijera eso, sino Hikaru aunque detestara aceptarlo debía ser Hikaru.

Hikaru seguía abrazando a Inoue, aun esto Inoue se percataba de los sentimientos de Ichigo y aunque ella quisiera olvidarlo debía admitir que aún no podía olvidar sus sentimientos por Ichigo, pero sus sentimientos por Hikaru eran mucho más fuertes.

"Acaso estas celoso de nuevo, cabeza de zanahoria"-Hikaru se acercó a Ichigo lentamente…Ichigo solamente apretaba el puño, se controlaba a golpear a Hikaru si lanzaba el primer golpe, podría perder la confianza y amor de Inoue con el tiempo.

Ichigo y Hikaru enfrentaban miradas ambos deseaban pelear el uno con el otro, hasta que uno de ellos cayera, los minutos de silencio incomodaban y perturbaban a todos, sobre todo a Inoue.

"Kurosaki-kun…Hikaru-kun…..podemos hablar sobre esto, necesito-"-Inoue pidió a Ichigo e Hikaru.

"_Vaya, Vaya…miren quien tenemos aquí! Pero si son mis dos personas favoritas…el chico incomprendido y la chica anormal! Quien hubiera dicho que los encontraríamos aquí, aunque iba a ser obvio, no lo crees Hiretsu-san?"-_se escuchó decir entre lo escondido de los árboles, mas se escuchaba de forma oscura y anormal, sospechosa pero muy escalofriante...

"_Jejeje...Estoy tan emocionada de verlos de nuevo!Jejeje. Solo espero que me manden una invitación a la boda, me encantan las bodas! Que tal a ti, Satsujin-sama!?"-pregunto una vocecilla tierna y un poco chillante, se podía saber que era de mujer. Claramente era aterradora._

"Quieren dejar de jugar a las escondidillas tú y tus amiguitos Hiretsu? Déjate de tus estupideces y aparece de una buena vez…o tendre que quemar cada uno de estos árboles para encontrarte, pero tal vez logre quemarte en ese intento…"-contesto sarcásticamente Hikaru. Todo mundo empezó a hacer un circulo cada uno mirando a diferentes puntos del parque, todos de espaldas unos con otros, buscando entre los arboles la fuente de cada una de esas voces.

"_Vaya, sí que eres un grosero, Hikaru…Que Inoue san no te enseño los ...Bueno ya que insistes creo que cooperare en esta ocasión…"_

Las voces empezaron a sentirse más cerca y cerca. Al percatarse de esto, Hikaru y los demás empezaron a desvainar sus katanas y acumular su reiatsu. Todos estaban ansiosos no conocían y no sabían contra quien se enfrentaban y eso obviamente les causaba nervios, excepto a Hikaru y Inoue que ya sabían a lo que se enfrentaban y que por la expresión de sus rostros, les preocupaba; pero no ellos sino sus compañeros, bueno al menos a Inoue.

Después de un rato, una ráfaga de viento se sintió, pero se sentía pesada, paso por el lado de ellos, dos ráfagas diferentes de viento rodearon a cada uno de ellos, mientras que una tercera ráfaga de viento se presentaba en medio de ellos. Todos estaban siendo rodeados por cada ráfaga, a diferente tiempo pero no se daban cuenta de la del medio, en la cual se presentó una figura, en el medio provocado por la ráfaga y que venía de ella, la ráfaga se convirtió en un hombre, que apareció justo en medio de todos.

"_Asi que tienes nuevos amigos, Hikaru…"-pronuncio_

Nadie de ellos esperaba escuchar al enemigo en el medio, sobretodo cerca de ellos. Todos dejaron de mirar las ráfagas de viento que los rodeaban y voltearon a ver a quien se les manifestaba en medio…Ichigo se sentía tenso, como si su cuerpo fuera siendo apretado o como si le hubieran golpeado el pecho repetidas veces, simplemente no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto…nunca lo tuvo..

"_Buenas Noches queridos amigos, mi nombre es Hiretsu Hideaki, un amigo de Hikaru e Inoue, aunque ellos nunca nos hablaron de ustedes. Puedo preguntar porque Hikaru?"-_pregunto Hiretsu mientras volteaba a ver a Hikaru para esperar una respuesta

"La verdad Hiretsu, es que los acabo de conocer. Son amigos de Orihime y la verdad es que solo algunos son agradables…" Hikaru mientras le daba una miradita a Ichigo para hacer un énfasis de quien no era tan agradable.

"(_Maldito….)"_ ó Ichigo lanzando una mirada asesina a Hikaru

"_Uhmm...Entonces muero por conocerlos mejor. Inoue…sí que no haz cambiado, sigues igual de hermosa que siempre…soy alguien educado y refinado pero se cuando alguien es realmente hermos-".-_Dijo Hiretsu antes de que fuera Interrumpido, pero antes él se acercaba poco a poco a Inoue, tratando de tocarla, la estaba cortejando y claramente esto no solo molestaba a Hikaru sino también a Ichigo y obviamente para él era horrible…

"Ni un paso más hacia ella, amigo….".-Dijo Ichigo mientras trataba de acercarse a Hiretsu. Inoue se sorprendió ante la reacción de Ichigo.

Hiretsu dejo de acercase a Inoue y volteo su mirada a Ichigo, puso sus manos en la espalda y camino hacia él.

"_Tú debes ser aquel Shinigami Sustituto del que todos hablan en la Sociedad de Almas, Kurosaki Ichigo. Debo admitir que es un honor conocerte, había escuchado de ti, bueno todo enemigo de la sociedad de almas ha escuchado de ti. El héroe y a la vez humano…Cuanto puedo esperar de ti?".-_Pregunto a Ichigo Hiretsu mientras se le acercaba lentamente. Al terminar esto se le apareció a su espalda como si este fuera tan solo una brisa de viento, de un lugar a otro se transportó, se sentía tan ligero y libre, pero a la vez aterrador y poderoso.

Un momento observo a Ichigo, después observo a sus demás compañeros, como si tan solo con una débil mirada supiera cada movimiento de cada uno de ellos. Después de eso, volvió a desaparecer y se presentó frente a ellos a tan solo unos metros de ahí. Las dos ráfagas de viento que había rodeado a los demás antes de que Hiretsu apareciera, avanzaron a Hiretsu y quedaron al lado suyo para que ocurriera lo mismo que con Hiretsu, de nuevo dos figuras: Una femenina y otra masculina a ambos lados de Hiretsu.

"Asi que sigues viajando acompañado por ellos no Hiretsu?".-pregunto Hikaru

"_Bueno, tú ya conoces la manera en la que estamos Hikaru, los Inmortales nunca viajamos solos, siempre nos hacen falta nuestras manos extra no crees? Un sacrificio para nuestra salvación".-_Contesto Hiretsu

"Hum….creo que esto va a ser muy divertido, no lo crees tú Hiretsu?".-Contesto Hikaru mientras de sus bolsillos sacaba un medallón.

Hiretsu se percató de lo que Hikaru extraía de sus bolsillos, más borro la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro. Ambos que acompañaban a Hiretsu voltearon a verlo, como si quisieran ver alguna expresión de susto de Hiretsu, al menos de expresión, pero este no lo hizo. Hiretsu dio un paso al frente...

"_Apuesto a que lo será….".-_Contesto Hiretsu

**Ok chicos, hasta aquí acaba este capítulo, esperen a leer el siguiente. Les contestara muchas preguntas sobre lo que tal vez tengan dudas o sobre las dudas que surgieron en este capítulo.**

**Que era ese medallón? Quien es Hiretsu? Que es un Inmortal?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**

*****PROXIMO CAPITULO: Un nuevo enemigo: The Sinners *****

**Tal vez el título del siguiente capítulo les suene algo católico o que se yo como les suene, pero tiene mucho que ver con los enemigos, no se preocupen esta súper padre todo el trama.**


End file.
